NO DEBEMOS ESTAR AQUI
by Lunajely
Summary: Hermione y Draco por una pelea con hechizos son transportados a otra dimension en donde se encuentran con nada mas y nada menos que Emma Watson y Tom Felton
1. Chapter 1

**NO DEBEMOS ESTAR AQUÍ**

**Hermione y Draco a pesar de que la guerra acabo siguen discutiendo de igual forma que en los primeros días de escuela, un día se encuentran en los pasillos y comienzan a discutir llevando a una pelea mágica. Cuando Hermione le lanza un conjuro que no sabe para qué sirve provoca que tanto ella con él se transporte a otro lugar.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK ****Rowling, y los personajes famosos a ellos mismos. **

**CAPITULO I**

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts llorando, no podía créelo, como es posible que sus dos amigos, pudieran tratarla así?, después de compartir hombro a hombro una guerra que acabo con la mayoría de sus seres queridos; era injusto, eso lo sabía, pero que podía hacer, ya no tenía la fuerza de espíritu de los primeros años, la guerra tomo lo último que le quedaba.

"Vaya Granger, al fin tus amigos se dieron cuenta que tu amistad no es digna de ellos?" – dijo Malfoy cuando la intercepto

Como era posible?, acaso estaba destinada a compartir su vida, con seres que no tenían el mas mínimo respeto por los sentimientos de los demás, pero claro, estaba hablando de Malfoy, el hombre que la ha molestado, torturado, y despreciado desde que llego a Hogwarts, un egocéntrico, malcriado, idiota, torpe, cobarde y fastidioso hombre sangre pura que se digno en colocar sus garras en ella.

"No me molestes Malfoy" – le contesto aun rodando una lagrima por su mejilla

"Que hiciste esta vez sangre sucia? Celar a la comadreja, atosigar a Potter, hablar y hablar sin parar "– le decía Malfoy, aunque los prejuicios que tenia hacia la sangre ya no le importaba le gustaba fastidiar a la come libros

"No es de tu incumbencia, aparte" – dijo ella dándole un empujón con el hombro - "pienso que deberías cambiar tus insultos ya que están pasados de moda, y si el ministerio te llega a escuchar como usas esa boca asquerosa tal vez te encierren en una celda al lado de tu padre en Askaban" – le dijo Hermione

"Con mi padre no te metas Granger" – le dijo

"Tú no te metas conmigo" – le respondió Hermione, y dio media vuelta

"Creo que al fin Potter y Weasley abrieron los ojos, y se dieron cuenta que tu amistad no les conviene" – dijo Malfoy – "ya obtuvieron lo que quisieron de ti al ayudarlos en la guerra, después de eso para que le sirves?"

"Es igual con tus amigos no?" – Contesto Hermione aun de espaldas al chico – "ya no le sirves porque no resulta conveniente para su reputación, tu familia perdió todo no? Entonces para que quieren tu amistad? Solo le estorbas también"

"Aunque sea yo sabía a qué atenerme con ellos, en cambio tu?" – dijo Malfoy

"Tú no sabes nada de mi amistad con ellos, así que déjame en paz"– dijo Hermione y siguió con su camino, pero Malfoy la siguió

"Tú a mi no me dejas hablando solo asquerosa impura– Dijo tomándola del brazo Malfoy – "si se que no debo hablar así después de la guerra, pero es que me resulta complicado llamar de otra forma a alguien como tú"

"Suéltame idiota" – dijo la chica y procedió a apuntarle con su varita – "no me vuelta a tocar nunca en tu vida DESPULSO"

Malfoy salió volando por el aire, no se le ocurrió que ella le lanzara un hechizo, no se le ocurrió que incluso cogiera su varita para atacarle pero ahí tiene las consecuencias de ser tan boca floja

"DESMIAUS" – contra ataco Malfoy pero su conjuro fue repelido por un protego de su oponente – "no quiero atacarte Granger solo quería conversar contigo"

"En serio? Decir asquerosa sangre sucia en una conversación no es muy agradable" – dijo con sarcasmo – "EXPELIARMUS"

"PROTEGO" – conjuro el chico – "deberías estar acostumbrada ya no crees?, ya que si eso eres…"

"Imbécil" – escucho decir de Hermione – "SEPTUMSEMPRA"

"PROTEGO" – alcanzo a pronunciar Malfoy – "crees que al atacarme todo se solucionara con tus amiguitos? Pues fíjate que no, ellos ya no te necesitan solo le estorbas y ya comienzan a demostrarlo" – "ENVERTESTATIL"

Hermione cayó por la fuerza del conjuro, vio como se le acercaba el chico con ligeras heridas y con varita en mano, y sintió miedo no por él, sino por la veracidad que pudieran tener sus palabras. Recordó un hechizo que había leído en la biblioteca aunque no se acordaba para qué es que se usaba – "IVILIUS"

Draco vio como de la varita de la chica salía una luz dorada, no sabía qué clase de hechizo era ese – "PROTEGO TOTALUM" – una burbuja apareció alrededor de él, cuando el hechizo lo toco la burbuja antes incolora cambio a un tono rojo y se extendió cubriendo a Hermione en ella, una luz incandescente se apodero del lugar y con un ruido sordo desaparecieron.

Un ruido sordo saco del trance en el que estaba Draco Malfoy, no podía moverse, sentía como piedra su cuerpo, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, y sintió un ligero movimiento, más bien ligero no, sino desesperado. Abrió los ojos y una luz segadora hizo que los cerrara en el acto, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron vieron unos ojos color miel, enfoco mejor su visión y la vio pero estaba distinta a como la había visto hace unos minutos

"Granger? Que me hiciste?" – trataba de decir él

"perdón?" – Dijo la chica – "quien es Granger? Algún amigo?"

"quítate! No me toques" – dijo él cuando se percato que las manos de ella estaban en su pecho

"lo siento, ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste a mi apartamento?" – pregunto ella

"qué? Que acaso tantos libros ya te fundieron el cerebro?" – pregunto él recargándose en un mueble, se cogió la cabeza ya que le dolía horrores – "Mcgonagall se enterara de esto dalo por seguro y espero te expulse"

"No sé cómo llegaste aquí pero vete!" – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie – "ya que veo que te sientes mejor"

Draco alzo la vista y la vio mejor, tenía el cabello ligeramente ondulado hasta la cintura, llevaba un poco de maquillaje, vestía con un blusa blanca holgada y una mini falda; se fijo alrededor y vio que eso no era Hogwarts era como una casa o algo parecido, se levanto y camino hacia el ventanal y vio como unos cachivaches se movían a toda velocidad haciendo ruido.

"Granger donde me trajiste?" – pregunto asustado

"si por Granger te refieres a mí, creo que te golpeaste duro al irrumpir en mi apartamento" – dijo la chica – "ya que yo no soy esa persona"

"qué?!" – dijo volteando a verla, y en algo tenía razón, aunque tenían el mismo rostro y tal vez el mismo cuerpo era totalmente distinta – "a que juegas? Eres Hermione Granger la sabelotodo insufrible!"

"No rubio, mi nombre es Emma, Emma Watson"


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

"_Deberías avisarme cuando no puedes venir_" – leyó un mensaje de texto

"_lo siento me quede dormido y el dolor de cabeza no me deja levantarme_" – respondió el mensaje

"_pues para la próxima procura no embriagarte cuando tienes que trabajar_" – le respondieron

"_si como digas_" – respondió y dio por finalizado el chat

"Maldito dolor de cabeza" – se dijo cerraba el chico los ojos cuando una intensa luz penetro en las penumbras de su habitación lo que provoco que abriera completamente los ojos, y un ruido explosivo lo alertó haciendo que se levantara y cogiera con la mano lo que tuviera cerca. Salió de su habitación imaginándose encontrar todo destruido, cuando vio a una chica tendida en el piso, por lo que corrió a ella para ayudarla

Estaba con raspones en su rostro e inconsciente por lo que la cargo en brazos y la recostó en el mueble que estaba cerca, cuando sintió que estaba por despertar se aparto

"Malfoy?" – escucho que dijo la chica

"no lo siento, soy Tom, te encuentras bien?" – pronuncio

Vio como abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida – "pero Malfoy, que haces así! Donde me trajiste?" – pregunto la chica

"Ya te dije, no soy ese tal Malfoy y tu llegaste solita" – dije

"QUE!" – vio como se exaltaba tal vez se desmayaría de nuevo – "podrías ponerte algo encima!"

"o claro, no te muevas podrías lastimarte" – dije y me marche rumbo a mi cuarto

Cuando Salí con una camiseta busque a la chica que había dejado recostada en el sillón, la busque y vi que estaba viendo las fotografías

"ese soy yo cuando tenía cinco" – dije con una sonrisa no la quería espantar

"como me dijiste que te llamas?" – pregunto ella

"Tomas Felton, pero puedes decirme Tom" – dije – "y dime como es que llegaste a mi casa?"

"la verdad no lo sé Tom, pero aquí no es donde debería estar y menos contigo"

"Perdona si no te agrada mi compañía, quieres que te llame un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa?" – pregunte

"dónde estoy?"

"en Surrey" – respondí, como no podría saber en qué sitio estaba?

**En Londres**

"como llegaste aquí rubio?" – pregunto Emma

"porque juegas conmigo Granger? Acaso este es un plan entre tus amiguitos y tu?" – pregunto Draco

"como entraste a mi casa?" – pregunto Emma en tono amenazador

"el mismo carácter Granger, si deseas actuar de otra persona deberías cambiar eso"

La chica cogió un plato y se lo aventó a la cabeza – "QUE TE PASA? ESTAS LOCA?" – dijo el chico

"DIME COMO ENTRASTE A MI CASA SI LA PUERTA ESTA CERRADA?"

"con magia pues con que va a ser" – dijo Draco

"ja la magia no existe" – dijo Emma – "creo que te escapaste de algún centro de salud, pero aun no entiendo como entraste"

Draco volteo a ver hacia la calle y se fijo de un letrero en donde esta Hermione, es decir, Emma en ropa interior y abajo un garabato como firma que decía Emma Watson

"Llévame a Charing Cross" – dijo Draco

" palabra mágica?"

"no que no existe la magia?" – pregunto Draco

"eres un imbécil lo sabías?" – dijo Emma – "a propósito cuál es tu nombre?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Bueno Dragón te llevare a esa calle pero tu tendrás que explicarme como entraste a mi casa"

"Llévame y veré que puedo hacer por ti" – contesto Draco

Viajaron durante una hora hasta que llegaron a la calle Charing Cross, pudo encontrar un estacionamiento libre y se parqueo ahí, al instante en el que se detuvo Draco bajo corriendo y entro en un bar llamado EL CALDERO CHORREANTE

"es un lugar muy corriente, no lo crees" – dijo Emma

"así tiene que ser" – dijo Draco y salió corriendo de nuevo dejando sola, tomo asiento para esperar hasta que la locura del rubio sea disipada.

Draco llego a la puerta oculta para ir al callejón Diagon, golpeo los ladrillos que tenia tomar y no cedió – "tal vez me equivoque" – se dijo Draco, y volvió a intentarlo pero la pared seguía igual

Draco salió preocupado ya que ¿Por qué no abrió la pared? El sabe la clave desde sus siete años, busco a la nueva Granger como la llamaba en su interior y la vio sentada, camino rumba a ella pero se detuvo al ver como entraba la verdadera Granger por la puerta

"MALFOY!" – Grito Hermione – "QUE HICISTE MALDITO IMBECIL" – seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba al rubio

"Gra-granger" – trataba de pronunciar Malfoy

"Pero… quien eres tú?" – escucho que le hablaban Hermione cuando vio al lado vio a su copia exacta, claro sin el cabello manejable

"O por Dios, no sabía que también tuviera una doble" – decía estupefacta Hermione mientras se acercaba a su otro yo

"owww ya veo porque Dragón estaba confundido" – dijo Emma – "es como verse a un espejo"

"Oye Mione que hacemos aquí" – dijo Tom entrando al lugar – "ya veo el porqué del apuro, te querías encontrar con tu hermana" – dijo sonriente

"Y EL QUIEN ES?" – grito Draco y lo apunto con su dedo índice

"wow creo que tu hermano perdido" – dijo Tom

"Granger tenemos que hablar" – le dijo Draco tomándola del brazo muy fuerte

"Suéltala" – dijo Tom – "no quiero golpearte gemelo malvado así que deja a la chica en paz" - Draco la soltó

"acaso se escaparon de su colegio o qué?" – pregunto Emma

"es verdad Mione, que es eso de Hogwarts?" – pregunto Tom

Hermione volteo a ver a Draco y luego a ella, recién se fijo que andaba con el uniforme del colegio!

"donde queda ese colegio? Nunca lo he escuchado antes?" – Pregunto Emma – "por cierto cómo te llamas clon de Dragón?"

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Thomas Felton, pero para las chicas guapas con tu Tom" – dijo en tono galante Tom y procedió a besarle la mano, Draco solo giro los ojos

"Tenemos que hablar" – dijo Draco a Hermione

"si lo sé, también vine por lo mismo" – le dijo Hermione – "Disculpen tenemos que ir a un lugar, pero espérennos aquí"

"Por supuesto, pero necesitamos explicaciones" – dijo Emma

Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del caldero Chorreante y Hermione procedió a poner la contraseña pero la pared siguió igual

"Que crees que sea?" – pregunto Draco

"no entiendo" – dijo Hermione – "aunque…"

"aunque qué?" – pregunto desesperado

"te fijaste que no es el mismo señor que atiende en la barra?"

"yo no me fijo en gente inferior a mi Granger" – respondió Draco

Ella rodo los ojos – "pues no es el mismo señor creo que se llamaba Tom, pero también porque entran Tom, tu otro tu, y mi otra yo, si son completamente muggles" – dijo Hermione

"tal vez tienen magia y nunca lo supieron" – dijo Draco

"no lo creo" – dijo pensativa

"todo esto es tu culpa Granger, si no hubieras comenzado todo" – reclamo Draco

"MI CULPA!" – dijo ella a la defensiva – "acaso no te dije lárgate"

"pues el colegio es libre para transitarlo como se me antoje come libros"

"eres desesperante! Deberías ayudarme a pensar cómo solucionar esto!" – dijo Hermione, levanto su varita y apunto a Draco – "BOMBARDA"

"ERES UNA LOCA COMO PUDISTE LANZARME UN HECHIZO ASI EN LA CARA" – grito furioso Draco

"Tranquilo Huron acaso no te fijaste que no paso nada" – dijo Hermione

"es verdad… como sabias que no pasaría nada?"

"no lo sabia, solo suponía" – contesto Hermione

"SUPONIAS, SUPONIAS, Y SI ME EXPLOTABA MI ROSTRO?"

"calmate Malfoy, recuerdas la pared funciona con magia y si no abre es porque no hay magia" – razono Hermione

"Hay que tratar con otros conjuros" – dijo Draco

"JAULÍO"

"LACARNUM INFLAMARAE"

"OPPUGNO"

Ningún hechizo hacia efecto, lo que desesperaba a los dos

"LUMUS" – pronuncio Hermione y un leve destello salió de su varita

"Que hiciste sabelotodo" – dijo Malfoy

"nada, solo se me ocurrió que podrían funcionar hechizos menores"

"LUMUS" – pronuncio Draco y salió una pequeña luz de su varita

"Sera mejor que regresemos con los chicos, y veamos cómo solucionar esto después"

* * *

**LadyPersefone: **gracias, espero de verdad que te guste...

**Miko Dark of the Moon: **si me parecio que se quedarian con la intriga, ja ja espero de verdad te haya gustado y que te siga gustando

Visiten tambien mis otros fic

**¿como poner celoso a Harry Potter?:** Harry Potter será celoso? Hermione junto con Luna y Ginny intentan poner celoso al niño que vivió ¿será que Hermione lograra que sienta celos por ella? ¿El plan les resultara? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué siente por su amiga?

**¿dos potter? :** Harry Potter tiene una hermana gemela, cuya existencia solo saben los de la orden y sus tíos, mas los dos hermanos desconocen de su otra parte.

**La hija de Sirius Black:** Sirius Black, mujeriego empedernido en su juventud, ahora prófugo de la justicia. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que tiene una hija, y no la puede negar ya que todo su aspecto indica que es una verdadera Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Vamos más despacio entonces ustedes vienen de un colegio de magia?" – Pregunto incrédula Emma – "y que por un hechizo con ese palito ustedes están aquí?"

"si" – dijeron Draco y Hermione

Tom y Emma se vieron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas – "Disculpa Mione, pero esto es imposible de creer!" – dijo Tom

"Es la verdad! Se los he explicado todo, hasta del posible porque es que somos iguales!" – dijo desesperada Hermione

"LUMUS" – Pronuncio Draco y de su varita salió una luz brillante

"eso es fácil Dragón, orita venden unos esferográficos con luz, puede que esto sea igual" – dijo Emma

Hermione se puso de pie y fue hasta un florero, lo cogió y lo tiro al piso

"PERO QUE HACES CLON! ESO ME LO REGALO MI MEJOR AMIGA!" – decía enojada Emma

"REPARO" – pronuncio Hermione y lentamente el florero se reparo

"eso si fue sorprendente" – dijo Tom – "haz algo mas"

"no podemos" – dijo Hermione regresando a su lugar – "al parecer aquí la magia en realidad no existe y nosotros podemos producir cierta magia pero es muy poca, lo básico"

"SNUFFLIFORS" – pronuncio Draco y todo el estate de libros de convirtieron en ratones

"awwwwwww" – grito Emma

"Malfoy deja de jugar!" – lo regaño Hermione

"tú no me das ordenes asquerosa impura"

"FINITE" –pronuncio Hermione y nada paso así que repitió el conjuro – "FINITE" – esta vez los ratones regresaron a ser libros, y quedaron todos regados por el piso

"Bueno, ahora les creo" – dijo Emma bajando de la mesa

"y como piensan volver?" – pregunto Tom

"pues usando los mismos hechizos supongo? Te acuerdas que hechizo utilizaste Malfoy?" – pregunto Hermione

"por supuesto que me acuerdo Granger, recuerda que no soy Weasley"

"IVILIUS"

"PROTEGO TOTALUM"

Dijeron cada uno pero nada, Solo una pequeña chispita.

"Creo que se quedaran aquí por un rato, hasta que le salga eso" – dijo Tom poniéndose de pie – "bueno yo tengo que ir a trabajar lo que queda de tarde, en la noche puedo venir, estás de acuerdo Emma?"

"Si por supuesto"

Cuando Tom se fue quedaron los tres, Draco practicaba a ver qué conjuros le salían y Hermione se puso a conversar con su yo de otra dimensión al parecer – "A que te dedicas?"

"Soy modelo" – dijo Emma – "trabajo las 9 horas al día con mi mejor amiga"

"como se llama tu mejor amiga?" – pregunto Hermione

"Bonnie Wright, es una chica espectacular, y me encanta su color de cabello, si lo vieras también te enamorarías del rojo fuego" – dijo Emma

"o por Dios! Debe de ser Ginny!" – dijo emocionada Hermione – "ella es modelo como tú?"

"no ella es la que me contrato"

"te contrato?"

"si, veras, sus padres diseñan joyas y yo las modelo" – dijo Emma – "aunque cuando quiere me hace la competencia, es muy buena"

"y por si acaso no tienes algún amigo de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado o un pelirrojo?" – pregunto esperanzada Hermione, quería ver a su amigo

"Pues no, lo siento" – dijo Emma volteo a ver al rubio y vio como hizo estallar un vaso – "será mejor que controles a tu amigo"

"no es mi amigo" – dijo Hermione – "somos enemigos declarados desde que nos conocimos"

"pues no lo parece, por la forma en que te mira cuando estas con él"

"con odio? Desprecio? Como si fuera la mas apestosa basura del mundo?" – pregunto Hermione

"no querida clon, como si fueras lo más preciado"

"j aja j aja" – se reía Hermione sin poder controlarse, y Emma solo la veía reír – "disculpa es que lo que has dicho me ha parecido lo más gracioso"

BUM, Malfoy hizo estallar ahora el florero, y Emma le lanzo una mirada que por poco y lo mata.

"DEJA DE HACER ESO!" – le grito Emma a Draco

"tú no me gritas Granger 2 no me mandas!" – le respondió Draco

"pues esta es mi casa! Si no quieres que te diga algo pues vete!" – Dijo Emma, al ver que el rubio iba a hablar se apresuro a decir – "y te recuerdo que aquí no conoces a nadie y tu doble no vendrá hasta después de unas horas" – dijo ella se acerco a la puerta y la abrió – "eres libre"

Malfoy lo pensó, camino hacia el sillón, rojo como un tomate más del coraje que de la vergüenza y se sentó.

"Bien" – dijo Emma con una sonrisa, volteo a ver a Hermione y tenía la misma sonrisa de satisfacción – "a propósito, creo que deberías cambiarte"

"cambiarme?"

"si querida cambiarte... no pensaras andar así por ahí y menos luciendo mi rostro" – le dijo Emma – "contigo tendremos que esperar a Tom" – le dijo esta vez a Draco – "Vamos Hermi" – y la arrastro rumbo a su habitación

"Tenía que ser igual de insoportable que Granger!, no podía aunque sea manejarse otro carácter?" – Decía Draco a sí mismo – "aunque sea esta está mas decente, ya no tienes esos pelos de arbusto, aunque a ella se le ve bien, pero aun así es un estropajo andante, si estuviera cerca seguro me saca un ojo con esas greñas"

Pasaron unos minutos y para no aburrirse comenzó a conocer el lugar. Draco se fijo en donde estaba, era un lugar pequeño para él, aunque seguramente para unas muggles como las Granger's era perfecto, tenía una pequeña cocina, sala y dos habitaciones. La sala era acogedora ya que frente al sofá había una pequeña caja ¿Qué seria eso? Draco se acerco y la examino, un pequeño botón había en uno de los lados y lo presiono, su cuerpo cayó al piso por la intensidad del ruido que salía de ahí

"que paso?" – pregunto Hermione saliendo de la habitación

"ese aparato me ataco!" – dijo Draco aun en el piso señalando al televisor

"es solo un televisor Malfoy" – dijo ella y se acerco para apagarlo

"un tevisor? Pues me vale que sea un tevisor ese aparato casi me deja sordo!" – dijo el levantándose del piso – "que te has puesto Granger?"

Hermione se sonrojo ante el comentario del chico

"Es televisor Malfoy pronuncia bien" – dijo Hermione y camino hacia el dormitorio pero Draco la agarro de la mano

"pero mira nada mas, bien escondidito que lo tenias" – le dijo Draco y la miro de arriba abajo, llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado, y una blusa ajustada media manga con los primeros botones abiertos.

"eres un pervertido" – dijo ella soltándose del agarre del chico, y se marcho

Draco se sentó y jugó con la varita, esperando a que alguien se dignara en salir, y al parecer la espera seria larga, se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos; los abrió cuando sintió como unas suaves manos recorrían su pecho – "Oh Draco" – escucho y los abrió de golpe al reconocer de quien era la voz, Hermione Granger estaba a su lado, su camisa abierta y ella tocando su bien fornido pecho

"Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado esto?" – dijo Hermione

"que-que ha-haces Gra-Granger" – preguntaba él en un tartamudeo

"y creo que tu también lo deseas" – dijo ella y se coloco encima de él y comenzó a besar su pecho y su cuello

"verdad que deseas esto Draco?" – pregunto la chica, una corriente recorría por el lugar que le tocaba ella, él le cogió de los cabellos y llevo su rostro tan cerca al suyo para que pudiera escucharlo perfectamente

"no sabes cuánto!" – le dijo y le devoro los labios – "aunque si te sigues moviendo así créeme que te arrepentirás" – decía entre su labios

"Despierta, despierta, DESPIERTA" – y Draco abrió los ojos, estaba sudado y agitado

"que soñabas?" – pregunto una voz igual a la suya

Las chicas reían, las volteo a ver, sino fuera por su cabello sería difícil de reconocer cual es Hermione y cual Emma.

"nada que te interese" – dijo con el mismo tono de fastidio

"está bien clon" – dijo Tom – "creo que debemos irnos"

"tan pronto!" – dijo Emma

"tengo que llevarlo a que se cambie" – dijo Tom señalando a Draco – "si sigue así asustara a todo el mundo"

"ja" – escucho que dijo el otro rubio

"te irás hasta Surrey?" – pregunto Hermione

"no Mione, un amigo me prestó su departamento muy cerca de aquí, tengo ropa ahí así que se puede cambiar"

"bien, Malfoy" – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al otro – "hay que practicar hasta que nos salgan esos conjuros entendido?"

"no eres mi madre Granger, no tengo porque hacerte caso" – dijo yendo hacia la puerta – "nos vamos o qué?"

"Hasta mañana Mione" – dijo Tom y le dio un beso en la mejilla – "Emma" – hizo lo mismo que con la otra

"Nos vemos mañana" – dijeron al unísono

* * *

**Carone: **ja ja espero te guste, aunque antes que se pongan de acuerdo tienen que dejar de pelear

**pucca. chokolatito: **tienes que hacerse amigos, o aunque sea tratarse ya que ni soportan estar juntos, ahora imagimate practicar hasta que les salga

**GatoDeUmbrigde:** gracias, espero te siga gustando, aqui el siguiente capitulo

**Adrit126: **espero te siga gustando...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Tienes una hermana gemela?" – pregunto Bonnie cuando la vio

"pues si aquí esta, mi hermanita" – dijo Emma – "a que es una belleza?"

"es idéntica a ti amiga" – dijo Bonnie – "y si eres modelo pues algo de bella debes de tener"

"que mala!"

"cómo te llamas? También quieres ser modelo? Se verían fantásticas juntas!"

"Hermione, no, y no lo sé!" – dijo Hermione contestando a todas las preguntas de la pelirroja

"ja es idéntica a ti" – declaro Bonnie – "vamos chicas se nos hace tarde, hoy trabajaras con otra modelo"

"quien va a ser?" – pregunto Emma

"tu hermana obvio!"

"y si ella no hubiera venido?" – pregunto Emma

"trabajarías conmigo" – dijo sonriendo Bonnie

Hermione no podía salir del asombro, veía a su amiga, pero no era ella! Eran tan distintas. Bonnie era la marca del glamour, su cabello bien liso, unos tacones de infarto para su edad, un vestido evidentemente costoso y ajustado, y su andar era refinado; claro su amiga era igual de refinada pero siempre lucia natural. Tampoco se podía dar los lujos de la Ginny de esta dimensión "limosina, comida costosa y ropa y accesorios igual", tampoco el lujo de emplear a alguien y pagar por ello.

"Hermione querida, ven por favor" – escucho que le llamaba Bonnie

"si " – respondió Hermione

"tienes que ponerte esto" – le dijo Bonnie

"pero yo no quiero ser modelo!" – dijo Hermione

"pero piensa que es un favor para tu hermana"

Hermione volteo a ver a su "hermana" y vio como asentía levemente – "está bien" – tenía que ponerse un vestido ajustado hasta la cintura sin mangas, la falda del vestido era un acampanado esponjoso y unos tacones negros de punta de 8 cm. Nunca en su vida se había probado tacones tan altos! Su cabello lo tenia que recoger ya que tenia de lucir exactamente igual que Emma

"ahora Emma ya sabes cómo modelar, orienta a tu hermana" – decía Bonnie desde atrás del plató. Así pasaron los minutos.

"seguro que es por aquí? Digo aun no la hemos encontrado" – dijo Draco

"que si!" – dijo Tom hastiado de que su gemelo le preguntara lo mismo cada que tanto.

"seguro?"

"ya basta! Si no quieres buscar, ve al auto" – le dijo Tom

"está bien" – dijo Draco – "no tienes mi mismo carácter"

"al fin! Aquí es" – dijo Tom – "entremos"

Cuando lo hicieron vieron como Hermione y Emma estaban espalda contra espalda, luciendo ambas resplandecientemente hermosas.

"wow" – dijo Tom en alto, Draco solo se quedo mirando como lucían ambas

"ustedes son amigos de ellas?" – Pregunto Bonnie – "tardaran unos minutos más"

"pequeña comadreja?!" – dijo Draco

"qué?" – Pregunto sorprendida Bonnie – "por cierto mi nombre es Bonnie"

Los chicos esperaron hasta que se fueran a cambiar, cuando las vieron llegar junto a la pelirroja, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie

"gemelos y gemelas" – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa – "que dilema"

"porque lo dices?" – pregunto Draco

"porque son tal para cual"

"ni en sueños" – dijeron al unísono Draco y Hermione, Emma y Tom sonrieron ante eso

"ven, tal para cual" – volvió a decir Bonnie – "hasta la próxima"

"nos vamos" – pregunto Emma

"y a donde vamos si se puede saber?" – pregunto Draco

"bueno ya que van a pasar aquí una buena temporada según parece" – aclaro ya que veía el rostro perplejo de ambos – "que deberíamos comprarles cosas" – termino Tom

"cuando se pusieron de acuerdo?" – pregunto Hermione

"por teléfono anoche" – respondió Emma

"y a donde nos llevaran?" – pregunto de nuevo Hermione

"pues al centro comercial, no puedes usar lo mismo que yo" – dijo Emma

Así fueron los cuatro al centro comercial cada quien en su auto, cuando llegaron vieron el enorme edificio que se levantaba majestuoso. Bajaron de sus autos y emprendieron en camino a la entrada

"lo de ropa está en la parte superior, iremos por las escaleras" – dijo Emma

"que es eso?" – pregunto Draco

"escaleras" – dijo extrañado Tom – "es su mundo hay escaleras verdad?"

"claro que las hay!" – Dijo Hermione – "subamos"

"YO NO SUBIRE POR ESO!" -grito Draco, todos los que andaban cerca voltearon a verlos

"sube rápido, que nos estas avergonzando" – dijo Emma arrastrándolo

"seguro hay escaleras donde él viene?" – le pregunto Tom a Hermione

Ella lo vio con reproche y se dirigió a ayudar a Emma – "ya basta! Son solo escaleras, se mueven como en Hogwarts"

"en Hogwarts se mueven por magia!"

"y aquí por electricidad!" – Dijo enojada Hermione – "mueve tu enorme trasero de una buena vez"

"yo no tengo un enorme trasero Granger" – dijo ofendido el chico

"entonces pon un maldito pie en la escalera y sube!"

"que boquita, con esa comes" – dijo Draco – "por razón tus amigos te tratan así"

Hermione se había olvidado del problema con sus amigos, y no dijo nada mas, dio la vuelta y subió del brazo de Tom dejando atrás a Emma y Draco

"si quieres quédate aquí!" – dijo Emma igual de molesta que Hermione – "yo iré con ellos" – y se marcho también

"si, márchense déjenme solo" – dijo Draco – "que me ven!" – dijo a unos niños que se disponían a subir las escaleras – "si esos mocosos pueden yo también" – y comenzó, mejor dicho trato de subirlas

Iba bien agarrado del soporte, los otros tres veían como subía, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, vieron el rostro de preocupación del chico rieron sin parar Draco se había caído al llegar al final de la escalera

"no resulto tan difícil ¿verdad?" – pregunto Tom entre risas

"te estás burlando de mi asquerosa impura?" – dijo con desprecio a Hermione que amablemente le estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse

"como le has dicho?" – pregunto furioso Tom

"eso es lo que es en nuestra dimensión, una rata de biblioteca, asquerosa impura, sangre sucia" - escupió con odio

"y tú no eres más que un maldito mortifago" – dijo Hermione – "ah perdón se me olvidaba, ni eso pudiste ser porque no tenias las agallas, entonces no fuiste nada!"

"Hermi" – le llamo Emma – "será mejor que sigamos nosotras"

Tom vio como Emma se llevaba a Hermione – "Como puedes tratarla de esa forma!"

"fácil abro mi boca y digo lo que pienso" – contesto Draco

"pues para alguien que sueña con ella, te resulta muy fácil tratarla mal"

Draco se puso pálido – "yo no sueño con ella!"

"claro que si, dormiste a mi lado lo recuerdas?"

Draco no se acordaba de lo que había soñado en la noche, y si fue igual al anterior? – "y que dije tu si se puede saber?"

"oh Granger, dame mas, si nena, no sabes lo que se pierde la estúpida comadreja" – dijo Tom – "por cierto, y quien es la estúpida comadreja?"

Draco no le contesto camino hacia donde vio que fueron las chicas y vio a través del cristal como Hermione salía luciendo un vestido que le llegaba hasta el muslo, se le noto que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones – "lo sé, se ve espectacular" – dijo Tom – "esto es cosas de chicas, vamos a esperarlas por allá"

Esperaron unos 20 minutos, cuando llegaron felices las dos chicas, la gente alrededor se sorprendía de ver parejas conformadas por gemelos

"a que no adivinan?" – dijo Emma radiante de felicidad

"que cosa?" – pregunto Tom con una sonrisa, él era muy distinto a la versión de Draco Malfoy

"nos invitaron al estreno de una película!" – dijo saltando de felicidad

"que es película?" – pregunto Draco

"es una serie de imágenes que se mueven, como ver una fotografía que se mueve pero por más tiempo y además la puedes escuchar" – dijo Hermione tratando de explicarle

"las fotografías se mueven de donde vienen?" – pregunto sorprendida Emma

"solo las mágicas" – respondió Hermione

"y cuando es el estreno?" – pregunto Tom

"hoy en la noche" – respondieron

"entonces tendríamos que ir y cambiarnos, o nos vamos así?" – pregunto Draco

"claro que no! Hay que ponernos lindas" – dijo Emma

Cada quien se dirigió a su departamento, las chicas se comenzaron a arreglar, Emma se puso un vestido con lentejuelas y cabello recogido, mientras que Hermione un vestido negro hasta el muslo, y su cabello suelto, para que así las pudieran reconocer más fácilmente. Los chicos pasaron por ellas a las ocho de la noche para ir al estreno.

"estas bellísimas" - dijo Tom

"he visto mejores" – dijo Draco

Las chicas se subieron al auto, molestas con el otro rubio, mientras uno se comportaba de los mas caballeroso el otro se comportaba según lo nombro Hermione como un troll y le pidió disculpas al troll ya que era mucho más sensible que el mismo Malfoy

"como se llama la película?" – pregunto Thomas

"el sastre de Panamá" – respondió Emma

"creo que nos perdimos la pasarela de los actores" – dijo Tom llegando al lugar

"entremos antes que nos quedemos sin asientos"

Los chicos entraron a la sala de cine y la película comenzó a rodar, Draco se quedo en shock al ver como las imágenes se movían, comía palomitas, casi se atora con una de ellas cuando lo vio, Harry Potter aparecía en la película! Volteo a ver a Hermione y ella estaba en la misma situación que él, al parecer en esta dimensión Harry Potter es actor.

"No lo puedo creer!" – escucho que salía de los labios de Hermione, así que él no paro de criticar lo que hacia el actor.

"podrías callarte!" – le susurro Tom que estaba más cerca – "ya casi termina la película así que aguántate hasta que termine"

A los pocos minutos termino la película, comenzaron a salir y por la cantidad de gente que asistió al estreno se separaron, Hermione tomo la mano que estaba a su lado, según ella la de Tom

"no me toques asquerosa impura" – dijo

"Ah eres tú" – contesto Hermione y lo soltó – "sabes si no es por tu bocota te confundiría con Tom"

"pues a ti te reconocería así hayan miles de Granger" – dijo con desprecio, la gente salía aun de la sala y muchos se empujaban

"porque tienes que tratarme tan mal? Que te he hecho?" – pregunto Hermione

"existir" – dijo Malfoy – "tus amiguitos te soportaron mientras le servías pero ahora te botaron"

"tú no sabes nada!" – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

"seguro? Fíjate que no fue lo que vi" – siguió él – "apuesto a que la comadreja prefirió a otra en vez de a ti, mientras antes te daba esperanzas, y Potter, te ponía atención pero ahora ya ni se acuerda que existes"

Las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica – "ves que tengo razón, tus únicos amigos, y solo te utilizaron" – puso cara de tristeza – "que lastima! Eres solo escoria" – ella le dio una bofetada que puso roja la mejilla del chico

"como te atreves!" – dijo Draco furioso tomando con fuerza su brazo, no imagino que le diera con el tacón – "maldita" – se quejaba mientras brincaba en un pie, vio como Hermione salía fuera del cine, ya recuperado seguía viendo por donde la chica había salido, y sentía un vacio en un interior

"salir así es agotador" dijo Tom tomando un respiro de su mano tenia cogida la mano de Emma "y Hermione?" - pregunto

"se fue" – respondió Draco

"COMO QUE SE FUE? A DONDE?" – pregunto Emma

"salió y listo"

"QUE LE HICISTE!" – dijo desesperada la chica

Tom se quedo viendo a Draco ya que no respondía, conocía perfectamente el veneno que podía destilar – "debe de estar en el auto" – trato de calmar a la chica, así que los tres fueron rumbo al lugar donde estacionaron, cuando llegaron Hermione no se encontraba ahí, ni en los alrededores

"donde esta?" – dijo preocupada Emma – "oh Dios yo le insiste en que viniera, y ahora se ha perdido!" – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

"ella es una muggle sabe a dónde ir" – dijo Draco

"pero no como llegar a mi departamento!" – dijo Emma

"será mejor que la busquemos alrededor" – dijo Tom, así que subieron al auto para buscarla

**Antes de…**

"maldito Malfoy" – decía sollozando Hermione – "si tuviera mi magia te cortaría lo más preciado que tienes." – Las lagrimas le resbalaban por su mejillas, y el taco se le quebró – "que suerte la mía!"

Vio el auto parqueado a lo lejos y deseo con todas su fuerzas que se hubieran olvidado de poner la alarma sus amigos, se acerco y sus deseos fueron cumplidos – "aunque sea en esto tengo suerte" – lloro otra vez recordando cómo sus amigos la habían tratado – "porque tienen que tratarme así" – se recostó en el asiento trasero cerrando sus ojos hasta que se quedo dormida.

Hermione comenzó a despertar con el movimiento del vehículo, escuchaba voces una de ellas muy familiar, pero la otra no la había escuchado, se levanto y abrió sus ojos, vio que el asiento de al lado estaba vacío – "ojala lo hayan tirado al rio" – pensó, vio al asiento de enfrente y no era Emma – "OH POR DIOS!" – salió de sus labios, el auto se detuvo en el acto y los dos de enfrente miraron hacia atrás encontrándose con ella.

"con que querías un trío!" – Dijo la mujer enojada – "para tu información yo no hago eso!" – y bajo del auto

"no Clarissa, ni siquiera la conozco" – dijo la voz de Harry, pero ya era tarde, la chica había cogido un taxi, vio como regreso – "quien eres y que haces en mi auto" - pregunto el otro Harry

* * *

**Mar-418: **Gracias…. Espero te sigua gustando en cómo se desenvuelve todo.

**LucyTheMarauder: **Hola.. . Gracias espero te siga gustando, estoy actualizando cada semana entre viernes y sábado a mas tardar lunes… pero también depende de la inspiración

**Pucca . Chokolatito: **Amiga no sé porque es que se me desaparece tu nombre en mi anterior contestación espero esta vez se mantenga. Ojala sigas leyendo la historia y te siga gustando, ya sabes cualquier sugerencias bienvenido sea, porque ya sabes dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

**Adrit126: **Aquí la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado… poco a poco van apareciendo otros personajes…

**Karean: **es que todo depende de la inspiración, cuando estoy iluminada hago capítulos demasiado largos… aun así espero que te guste aunque sean cortitos.. Aunque como dice el dicho las cosas buenas vienen en frascos pequeños… o algo así


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"y bien" – dijo aquel Hombre que en otro lugar era su amigo

"yo creí subir al auto de mis amigos" – decía Hermione perpleja por poder ver a su amigo aunque con carácter muy distinto

"de tus amigos? Crees que voy a creerte eso? Seguramente eres una fan loca que busca robarme cualquier cosa para ponerla en su cuarto y adorarla"

"eres un egocéntrico, te lo han dicho?" – dijo un poco indignada Hermione

"bájate, vete a tu casa" – decía el tipo, pero Hermione no se movia – "que no me escuchaste bájate!"

"pero yo no vivo aquí, ni siquiera sé donde tengo que ir" – decía Hermione – "oh por Dios me he perdido!"

"ese no es mi problema, bájate ve a una estación de policía y listo"

Hermione abrió la puerta del auto, era muy distinto del auto en el que andaban ¿Cómo se pudo confundir? Con zapato en mano puso sus pies en el suelo, según al parecer comenzaría a llover en cualquier instante

"adiós" – dijo el actor y poniéndole velocidad a su auto salió de ahí dejándola sola en una calle desolada, sin dinero en el bolsillo, sin saber en qué sitio estaba y ni como llegar a donde Emma.

Como lo habían pronosticado las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer ni bien dio un paso, sus lágrimas se fundieron con la lluvia, ahora sí, lejos de todos, no tenia como regresar con sus padres, ni con sus amigos.

Pasaron cinco minutos, cinco minutos en los que encontró un banco, se sentó y puso su cabeza en sus piernas, cinco minutos aguantando el frio intenso y la lluvia, decidió que tenía que buscar la estación de policía así que camino sin saber qué dirección tomar. Mientras ella caminaba un auto la seguía, a Hermione le entro el pavor, estaba sola, en un lugar que no conocía bajo una tormenta y lo peor de todo SIN SU VARITA, aunque no le hubiera servido de mucho a no ser que se la clavara en el ojo, así que hizo lo único que le cruzo por la cabeza, correr….

Mientras más corría el auto aumentaba la marcha – "soy cobarde ni con Voldermort hui de esta forma… pero aunque sea tenía mi magia y podía herir… MALDICION! ESTUPIDO MALFOY!"

Por correr no se fijo que había un desnivel en la calle así que cuando lo notó era demasiado tarde ella cayó y se golpeo la cabeza, todo le daba vuelta, ahora si estaba perdida, quien quiera que la haya estado siguiendo tiene la oportunidad de atraparla. Sintió como la levantaban y la ponían de frente

"estas bien" – escucho que le decían

Le brotaba sangre en uno de los costados de su cabeza, la vista borrosa, pero aun así luchaba por que la soltaran – "tranquilízate" – escucho claramente – "quería saber si estabas bien"

"Harry?" – Salió de sus labios y se desmayo

Hermione despertó con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, el sol entraba por una de las ventanas, abrió los ojos y se fijo en el lugar – "dónde estoy?"

Estaba en una habitación blanca enorme, no parecía hospital, se intento poner de pie, pero su vista se nublo

"deberías descansar" – dijo una voz que nunca olvidaría

"que hago aquí?"

"lo siento, después que te deje me arrepentí, y fue peor mi remordimiento cuando comenzó a llover, así que fui a ver como estabas" – contaba el chico – "creo que te asustaste porque comenzaste a correr, cuando vi que te caíste me asuste, asi que fui a ver si te habías hecho daño, no reaccionabas y te traje a mi casa"

"porque no me llevaste al hospital?" – pregunto Hermione

"porque no sabía quién eras, a demás me podían culpar a mí de tu situación" – dijo él ofreciéndole una bandeja con comida – "cómo te llamas?"

"Hermione Granger y tú?" – pregunto ella, el chico rio

"Daniel Radcliffe" – respondió – "aunque creo que me conoces si fuiste a ver mi película"

"En realidad creo que mi… hermana te conoce"

"y te gusto?" – pregunto él

"he visto mejores" – respondió, el chico solo sonrío, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la chica se quedo admirando su vestimenta

"estabas mojada, así que le pedí ayuda a la chica de aseo"

"gracias Ha-Daniel" – respondió ella

"y a donde te llevo? Sabes donde vive tu amiga verdad?"

"Lo que te dije es verdad, no sé donde vive!" – respondió Hermione

"no sabes la dirección de la casa y andas sola por las calles? Eres muy ingenua"

"no andaba sola, andaba con unos amigos, y me aleje porque me pelee con uno" – contesto Hermione – "bueno el no es mi amigo"

"tu novio? Acércate" – le dijo Daniel – "quiero ver como sigue ese golpe en tu cabeza"

"no es mi novio!" – Dijo ella, viendo como era examinada y notando la cara que ponía el chico –" esta horrible? "– pregunto Hermione

"No lo sé" – dijo – "pero nunca me ha gustado ver sangre.. Por algo no fui medico….Bien Her – mione"

"Hermione, es todo unido"

"Está bien Hermione es todo unido será mejor que comas, esta rico" – dijo él y se sentó al lado suyo – "sabes te me haces familiar, seguro no eres actriz?"

"No" –contesto Hermione – "pero mi…hermana es modelo"

"Modelo? "– Pregunto – "entonces ahí hay que ir para que puedas regresar Hermione" – dijo feliz – "como se llama tu hermana"

"Emma Watson" – contesto y el chico puso cara de duda

"Pero y tú no eres Granger? Entonces no son realmente hermanas?"

"Ehhh si, somos gemelas en realidad" – dijo despacio tratando de pensar

"Gemelas con distinto apellido?"

"Si es que yo llevo el apellido de papa y ella el de mama, es que se separaron cuando nacimos y cada quien nos puso el apellido suyo"

"Solo falta que me digas que recién se conocieron" – vio a la chica y lo confirmo – "esto parece una película americana, como es que se llamaba?"

"Juego de gemelas" – contesto Hermione

"Exacto! Me sorprendes castaña pensé que no conocías de películas"

El celular de Daniel sonó y se dirigió a contestar

"Rupert amigo que pasa" – dijo a través de teléfono

Hermione trato de ponerse en pie, ya estaba bien alimentada, aunque la cabeza le dolía, un espejo estaba cerca de la cama así que decidió ver que tan horrible era el golpe, cuando llego a él lo primero que vio fue el diminuto camisón de dormir que llevaba encima! Se sonrojo violentamente ya que no quería que Daniel la viera en esas fachas, y aunque se pareciera a su amigo no era él. Cogió las sabanas que estaba en la cama y se envolvió en ella

"Lo siento hoy no podrá ser" – escucho que dijo Daniel

De lejos vio un gran moretón rojo en su frente, se acerco un poco y vio que la bandita que tenía en la herida tenia rastros de sangre, así que la retiro y vio un gran corte en su frente – "me quedara cicatriz como a Harry"

"tienes suerte que hoy no trabaje" – dijo Daniel entrando en la habitación

Hermione se quedo mirando al chico, aunque tenía el mismo rostro que su amigo, era completamente distinto, él vestía con ropa de su talla, el cabello lo tenía más dócil y no usaba lentes por lo que se veía perfectamente el tono verde esmeralda de sus ojos

"así podre cuidar de ti" – siguió hablando

"no tienes que preocuparte, iré a una estación de policía y esperare"

"no, ante todo soy un caballero y tú eres una damisela en apuros así que tengo que rescatarte" – se acerco a ella y la cogió en sus brazos

"¡Qué haces!" – dijo Hermione en el aire

"estas delicada, así que tienes que descansar"

"no estoy enferma! Solo es un golpecito y listo!"

Daniel la puso en la cama, aun envuelta en las sabanas, puso un dedo en el golpe y Hermione se quejo – "un golpecito?"

"si pones la mano en la herida es obvio que va a doler"

"pues no me importa, yo fui el causante de eso así que te ayudare a recuperarte!" – dijo Daniel y se sentó al lado de la chica cogió un control que estaba al lado de la cama y encendió el televisor.

"te tomas muchas confianza!"

"no suelo ser así, pero siento que te conozco" – dijo Daniel, Hermione se quedo quieta viendo el programa de televisión, y si Harry y Daniel se pudieran comunicar? Ahora que se ponía a pensar, le resultaba extraño que también Bonnie la haya tratado como una vieja amiga, aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre y ahora Daniel actúa como si la conociera desde hace mucho aunque al principio la boto de su auto.

"porque fuiste a verme después que me sacaste de tu auto?" – pregunto Hermione

"porque me sentí mal, cuando te vi a través del espejo, algo en mi interior me gritaba que volviera y te ayudara"

"remordimiento de conciencia" – dijo Hermione

"no, era algo mas no sé cómo definirlo"

"Como si alguien más te dijera que tenias que ayudarme, pero ese alguien eras tú aunque no te sintieras como tú?" - pregunto Hermione tratando de entender todo

"pues sí, algo así" – dijo Daniel viendo el programa – "creo que te he visto en algún lado, pero no me acuerdo donde"

"ya te dije que Emma es modelo" – contesto Hermione por contestar, ya que aun pensaba en la respuesta del chico

**Mientras tanto en otro lado**

"ERES EL UNICO MALDITO CULPABLE" – gritaba Emma a Draco, mientras le lanzaba lo que tuviera cerca – "VE Y BUSCA A HERMI, QUIERO QUE LA TRAIGAS!"

"Emma, cálmate" – le decía Tom tratando de tranquilizarla

"TU NO TE METAS, CLARO LO DEFIENDES PORQUE SE PARECE A TI NO, MIENTRAS MI OTRO YO ANDA PERDIDA POR AHÍ QUIEN SABE SI CON FRIO O CON HAMBRE" – decía mientras las lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas – "ERES UN…" – no pudo terminar la frase ya que su voz se vio ahogada por los hipidos

"ya tranquila, la vamos a encontrar" – dijo Tom abrazándola y acunándola en su pecho

"fue mi culpa, yo la convencí" – decía entre sollozos - "PERO MAS TE CULPO A TI MALFOY!" – Le grito al otro rubio – "donde estaaaaaa" – regreso a su voz normal – "SAL A BUSCARLA NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SENTADOTE"

Draco se había acostumbrado a escuchar los gritos de Emma, la mirada acusadora de Tom, y tenía que aceptarlas ya que el reconocía que tenía la culpa de que Hermione haya salido del cine, y aunque hayan pasado 12 horas desde que se perdió, sintió que hace tiempo que no la veía, sentía que algo le hacía falta para volver a ser el de siempre, y aunque no lo reconociera quería tener en frente a Granger en vez de a Emma, ya que con la otra sabía a qué atenerse, pero sobre todo que quería tenerla cerca y saber que está bien.

Escuchaba los lamentos de Emma que cada vez se iban apagando; en toda la noche habían estado dando vuelta alrededor del cine con la esperanza de encontrarla, cuando amaneció la preocupación se intensifico y un extraño sentimiento oprimió el corazón de Draco, un sentimiento de culpa tal vez? Pensó en un momento, pero no, así no se sentía la culpa, entonces que era?

"salgamos a buscarla por los alrededores" – dijo Tom que estaba a un lado de él. Draco vio hacia donde se encontraba antes y se fijo que la chica se había quedado dormida con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas

"crees que este por aquí?" – pregunto Draco

"no lo sé" – dijo desesperado – "pero quiero hacer algo!"

"la buscamos toda la noche, recién llegamos" – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie – "y no solo esa tiene sueño" – dijo señalando a Emma

"esa como tú la llamas ha sido muy gentil contigo por no correrte apenas llegamos"

"pues si me corría con quien se iba a desquitar?" - dijo Draco – "te parecerás a mi pero no causas el mismo efecto que yo"

"no me importa! Quiero buscar a Hermione hasta encontrarla"

"acaso te gusta esa sangre sucia?" – dijo Draco, aunque se arrepintió después ya que Tom le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz

"por tu culpa se ha perdido, por tu culpa esta aquí, por tu culpa ella" – dijo señalando a Emma – "a estado llorando toda la noche"

"yo no soy el culpable es Granger, ella es la que se perdió, y por ella es que Emma llora" – respondió Draco

"lárgate! Si Hermione esta pérdida pues tu deberías también estarlo así que vete y piérdete" – dijo Tom – "y no te hagas ilusiones que te buscaremos" – dijo dándole la espalda a Draco

Draco camino rumbo a la puerta, no soportaría las humillaciones de nadie y menos de alguien que tenía su rostro, así que decidió marcharse, pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz

"no te vayas" – dijo Emma que había despertado por los gritos, ambos hombres voltearon a verla – "tenemos que estar juntos, lo sé, y sé que Hermione está bien y que volverá, solo tenemos que mantenernos juntos"

"Emma no entiendes" – decía Tom

"sé que esos dos se odian, y créeme que estoy sintiendo lo mismo que Hermione por Dragón, pero…" – las lagrimas le bajaban por sus mejillas – "quieres volver verdad?"

Draco sabía que era a él a quien le hablaba y se ponía a pensar ¿de verdad quería volver? En su mundo era conocido como un mortifago y odiado por ello, cuánto tiempo le llevaría limpiar su nombre? Cuanto tiempo le llevaría recuperar el prestigio a su apellido? Cuanto tiempo tardaría en recuperar a sus amistades? Tal vez tardaría años y, quería pasar el martirio y humillación mientras se resuelve todo? Aquí aunque sea la gente no le huye ni le odia ni le apunta con el dedo, aquí solo podría ser el y comenzar de nuevo.

"claro" – respondió, aunque fue una respuesta vacía

"y sabes que no podrás hacerlo sin ella" – dijo Emma

Ella? Ella había dejado atrás a sus amigos y a su familia, es obvio que ella querrá regresar, aunque aquí conoció a su otra parte y a mí, que opinaría si se quedara aquí, si comenzara también de cero al igual que lo haría él. Claro tendría que olvidar todo, y por todo es todo, magia, amigos, enemistades. Ser simples muggles, simples humanos, simples personas. Si la hubiera conocido en un mundo sin magia como serian ellos dos? Vio a Tom que se acercaba poco a poco a Emma y la abrazaba, y ella dejaba que los brazos de él la reconfortaran. Sería un espejo de lo que hubiera sido su vida o lo que sería?

"deberías comunicar la desaparición" – dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta y dándole la espalda a tal efecto de cariño entre los dos

"es verdad, debemos avisar a la policía" – dijo Tom

* * *

**Karean: **ja ja si Malfoy se portó muy mal con Hermione, aunque tal vez al principio también quisiste ahorcar a este Harry, pero resulto ser bueno verdad?

**Adrit126: **es que los malos hábitos no se pierden de la noche a la mañana, pero entre Emma y Tom se encargan de regañarlo. Espero que entienda Draco pronto! . gracias por leer el fic ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

**LucyTheMarauder: **siiiii a mí también me encanta Tom, es todo lo contrario a Draco y para felicidad de ambas tiene el mismo cuerpo y la misma carita y el mismo pelito es solo aahhhhhh. Ojala no hayas esperado mucho la actualización y que no te pierdas en la historia por el tiempo de la misma.

**Chusii: **muchas gracias… espero te guste este capítulo, y ni creas yo también lo ruego, por eso cuando ando inspirada aprovecho y me pongo a escribir y escribir y escribir j aja…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling **

"Hay que hacer algo!" – dijo Harry

"lo estamos haciendo! solo que no sabemos en donde se encuentran Señor Potter" – respondió Mcgonagall

"pero y si les paso algo?" – pregunto imaginándose en la peor situación a su amiga

"si les hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabríamos ¿no cree?" – Dijo la Directora – "además recuerde que la señorita Granger y el Señor Malfoy son muy fuertes, sabrán enfrentar cualquier situación"

"pero…" – respondió Harry

"ellos estarán bien, pronto regresaran" – dijo la directora y se sentó, cansada de pensar en cómo encontrar a los dos alumnos desaparecidos

Harry salió de la dirección rumbo a los jardines, quería concentrarse, veía a su amiga mientras dormía, tal vez había una unión como lo había con Voldemort y podía volver a verla, así que cerró los ojos muy fuerte para lograr mayor concentración, pero en ese momento solo veía negro y el calor del día no ayudaba en nada; se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido con ella, no supo en qué momento llegaron a esa situación.

El calor lo orilló a ir bajo un árbol y recostarse, su amigo Ron estaba con su novia sin importarle el hecho de que su mejor amiga, la chica a la que una vez dijo amar estaba desaparecida, sentía coraje por ello…¿Cómo es posible que actuara así? ¿Acaso no le importaba?. Así que cerró los ojos nuevamente deseando que al abrirlos ella este ahí, deseando que sea todo un mal sueño o aunque sea que se encuentre bien. No supo cuando pero todo se hizo más ligero y cayó en un sueño profundo. Un sueño un poco raro para él, ya que era una habitación y lo único que la ocupa era un enorme espejo, en ese instante recordó a la habitación a la que entro en su primer año, en donde se encontró con el espejo de oesed, pero no era el mismo espejo ya que los grabados que tenía el espejo de oesed no estaban, sintió curiosidad y se acerco a él para ver que reflejaba…se vio a si mismo reflejado en el espejo, pero ¿y los lentes? ¿y la cicatriz? ¿Desde cuándo el cabello tan bien peinado? Se miro a sí mismo y se fijo en otro detalle… no llevaba la misma ropa que el que estaba dentro del espejo. Harry llego a la conclusión de que aunque tuviera el mismo rostro no eran la misma persona.

Pronto el fondo del espejo que era un negro profundo, comenzó a aclararse, y aunque resultara imposible del espejo se escuchaba una voz

"Daniel" - dijo la voz de su amiga pero no la veía reflejada, el Harry del espejo volteo y sonrió a alguien

"te encuentras mejor?" – pregunto su otro yo

"Un poco, crees que me quede cicatriz?" – dijo la voz de su amiga, vio como el fondo tomo forma y se pudo apreciar una habitación de un color blanco y una enorme cama

"no lo sé, pero no se te vería mal" – bromeo Daniel

"debería ir a una estación de policía y que me ayuden a encontrar a Emma" – dijo Hermione apareciendo en el espejo

"_Hermione, Hermione" – llamo Harry desesperado, algo le decía que no era un sueño común, que en realidad estaba viendo a su amiga_

"pues sí, aunque me guste tu compañía deberías reunirte con tu hermana" – contesto Daniel

"_Hermione no tiene hermana" – dijo Harry para sí mismo – "Hermione me escuchas!"_

"deben de estar muy preocupados por mi" – dijo Hermione – "bueno, al menos Emma y Tom"

"_Emma y Tom?"_

"crees que el chico con el que te peleaste no está preocupado?" – Pregunto Daniel – "por más que me cayera mal alguien si se que por mi culpa se extravío, estaría en este momento buscándote hasta debajo de las piedras"

"Ja Draco Malfoy buscándome?" – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – "si lo conocieras no dirías eso"

"_Hermione, Hermione" – llamaba Harry, tenía a su amiga tan cerca y lejos a la vez, parecía real y a la vez algo que no existiera, busco algo, alguna puerta o botón que le permitiera hablar o entrar, así fue que volteo y vio una ventana, se acerco y se vio a si mismo durmiendo bajo el árbol que hasta hace unos cinco minutos había estado, miro hacia el espejo y se vio a si mismo junto a su amiga en una habitación. ¿Qué era esto? Se pregunto, porque estoy en medio de todo? _

_Vio como Hermione abrazaba al tipo que se hacía llamar Daniel, aunque sea estaba él de alguna forma con su amiga, así que volteo a verse y vio que se acercaba su novia Ginny, cuando llego le intento despertar, consiguiendo así que su cuerpo, o tal vez alma comenzara a sentir el calor que había dejando antes de dormir, miró otra vez al espejo y vio que se iba disolviendo al igual que la vista hacia su cuerpo y su novia._

"Hermione" – dijo Harry cuando abrió los ojos, Ginny se encontraba a su lado

"otra vez soñaste con ella?" – pregunto Ginny no enojada porque soñara con otra sino preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga – "se que está bien"

"como estar seguros de ello? Recuerda que esta con Malfoy"

"no lo sé, solo confío en que se sabe defender" – dijo Ginny – "confío en que busque regresar a casa, regresar con nosotros… la extraño" – dijo dejando escapar una lagrima

"sabes, creo que lo que soñé tiene alguna relación con todo" – dijo de pronto Harry

"que soñaste esta vez?"

"la vi junto a mi" – respondió Harry – "pero no era yo, era alguien parecido a mi pero muy distinto"

"estabas con ella?" – pregunto Ginny

"si y no" – dijo Harry – "era en cierta forma yo, tenía mi rostro y mi cuerpo, pero no me sentía como yo"

"y como estaba ella?" – quiso saber Ginny

"tenía una herida en su frente, pero de ahí estaba bien, incluso sonreía" – dijo Harry recordando su sueño

Ginny se sentó a su lado y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio - "yo hace unos días atrás también soñé con ella" – dijo de pronto Ginny – "en un momento era la Hermione que conozco y en otro era otra Hermione"

"como si fueran dos?"

"si, pero es ilógico no?" – dijo Ginny – "extraño a mi amiga Harry, se que está bien por que así la vi en mi sueño"

"hasta hace dos días sentía lo mismo que tu amor, pero una desesperación me invadió" – respondió Harry

"fue cuando te caíste de la escoba?" – pregunto Ginny

"si, sentí que la estaba abandonando, y en parte es verdad! no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberle dicho que se alejara, que tuviera una vida propia y no viviera a través de nosotros" – iba diciendo Harry

Ginny no dijo nada, a veces el silencio de su novia reflejaba la angustia de los demás, y en ese preciso momento vio reflejado el dolor de su amiga por sus palabras, que mezclado con el desprecio del hombre que amo resultaría en ello la caída de todo su mundo.

"hemos sido amigos por siete años, siete años en los cuales compartimos tantas cosas" –continuo Harry – "como pudimos ser capaces de herir a alguien a quien queremos mucho? A alguien que me apoyo en todo momento y estuvo conmigo en el momento que mas necesitaba compañía?"

Ginny rodeo con sus brazos a su novio en señal de apoyo y aunque sabía que eran culpables de las tantas lagrimas de su amiga, lo consoló.

"la encontrare Ginny, la encontrare donde sea que este!"

"yo lo sé, sé que no te rendirás tan fácil Harry, en especial si se trata de Hermione" – respondió Ginny

Unas risas provenientes del lago hicieron que se dejaran de ver y voltearon hacia donde provenían las risas, y ahí estaban Ron Weasley disfrutando el día con su novia, riendo como si nada estuviera mal, como si no hubiera destrozado el corazón de Hermione, como si ella estuviera aquí y no desaparecida. Una furia invadió todo el cuerpo de Harry ¿Cómo es posible que su mejor amigo se desentendiera de todo? Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la feliz pareja

"es bueno saber que aunque sea uno de los dos está muy feliz aunque sepamos que nuestra mejor amiga no se encuentra con nosotros" – dijo Harry

"Harry, amigo que dices" – dijo Ron aun sonriendo – "de que hablas?"

"de que Hablo? Acaso no recuerdas que Hermione no está!"

"Es Hermione de quien hablas Harry, ella estará bien" – dijo Ron y regreso su atención a su novia

"Bien?" – dijo Harry apretando su puño – "si bien significa para ti que lleve desaparecida cinco días, perfecto! Aunque no creo que te interese si aparece o no" – concluyo y volteo a ir con su novia

Ron se puso de pie para afrontar a su amigo - "acaso crees que no me importa? No voy a estar llorando en cada rincón porque no está..!, tengo que seguir con mi vida y tu deberías hacer lo mismo" – dijo Ron – "además desapareció con Draco Malfoy no crees que es sospechoso, tal vez ocultaba un amorío con él y por eso aparentaban odiarse cuando en realidad se revolcaban.." – Ron no supo cuando paso solo se vio en el suelo sangrando por la nariz

"recuerda a quien te estás refiriendo Ronald Weasley" – dijo Harry poniéndose a su altura – "es Hermione Granger, nuestra amiga, la que te acepto cuando huiste, la que nos salvo el pellejo en más de una ocasión, la que ha aceptado tus estupideces y seguía siendo tu amiga, la que una vez dijiste amar, la que le alejaste de chicos que en verdad la quería solo porque tu no querías compartir, y cuando por fin la tenias para ti la tiraste como basura… si te vuelves a referir a ella de esa forma la nariz no será lo próximo que te rompa" – Ron estaba en shock por el golpe y por las palabras que le dijo su amigo, incluso recordó cuando converso con él y le pidió que no interfiriera entre Hermione y él, así que lo alejo aun sabiendo que Harry sentía algo mas por su amiga.

* * *

**LucyTheMarauder: **hola..! Pues me fascina que te guste! Prometo no abandonar el fic solo necesito inspiración y ganas de continuar y para eso es de muchas ayuda los reviews. De verdad que es lindísimo Tom? Es un divino, y Draco mmm pobre entre Emma y Tom lograron que se sintiera mal =( pero tiene que sentirse así ya que por él fue que Hermione se extravió. Ojala tengas voz de profeta con eso de que el fic era muy famoso jaja aunque yo me conformo con que te guste a ti a las demás que lo leen y comentan.

**maarR-418: **Daniel es un chico feliz ya que el no perdió a sus padres por eso es tan tierno… aunque cuando lo fastidian mucho saca lo peor de él como por ejemplo dejar botada a una chica…Gracias por comentar espero te siga gustando el fic…

**Etterna Fanel: **muchas gracias, de verdad que me encanto que te haya gustado la idea, fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando alguien me hizo la sugerencia de que hiciera un Dramione, así que quise probar.

**Adrit126: **es que no se porto muy bien que digamos al principio, creo que porque se le fue la presa jaja ja ja por eso la saco del auto. Pero no lo juzgues es muy lindo de verdad!

**Phoenix1993: **aquí está la actualización espero que te guste ver que pasa en el mundo de Harry Potter, y que veas la desesperación de él por encontrar a su amiga…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Tres días, tres días habían pasado desde la desaparición de Hermione Jean Granger, supuesta hermana de Emma Watson, tres días de angustia y llanto, incluso de preocupación y culpa. Como estaría? Estaría herida, con hambre, con frio, o tal vez en este instante estaría Muerta?

"Granger?" – dijo Draco sentando en el sofá – "eres tú!" – corrió a abrazar a Hermione que entraba por la puerta seguidos de Emma y de Tom

"Hola, me extrañaste?" – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

"eh, pues sabes que te necesito para lograr el hechizo!"

"oh yo pensé que solo me extrañabas porque te hacía falta" – dijo Hermione borrando la sonrisa que tuvo al llegar, Draco la abrazo, olio su perfume, toco su cabello, la extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto!

"ten cuidado que esta herida" – dijo Tom

"herida?" – pregunto Draco, se separo un poco y vio que sangraba por su estomago, rápidamente su ropa se mancho de sangre - "pero…"

"Draco… ayúdame" – dijo Hermione cayendo al piso. Draco no creía lo que veían sus ojos, de pronto un charco de sangre había en la sala, y en medio de todo Hermione, pidió ayuda pero tanto Emma como Tom solo le recriminaban y le decían que era su culpa

"Draco…" – llamo Hermione

"que, qué hago!" – dijo Draco preocupado porque algo le pasara

Hermione iba cerrando los ojos, Draco se desespero al ver que su vida se extinguía – "resiste por favor Hermione, HERMIONE, HERMIOOOOONNNNEEEEEEEEEEE"

"la conciencia no te deja tranquilo?" – dijo Tom que estaba en la cocina

"fue un sueño?" – pregunto jadeando Draco – "por Dios" – se sentó en el sofá que le sirvió de cama y sostuvo su cabeza

"Después de todo sabes que es tu culpa no?" – Comento Tom – "quien sabe cómo estará en estos momentos"

Hola chicos" – dijo Emma cuando entro por la puerta

"que traes?" – pregunto Tom

"panfletos, los pegare en las calles" – respondió – "Bonnie dijo que me ayudaría también"

Desde que desapareció su doble, Emma no había parado de buscarla, y aunque recién se conocían, actuaba como si en realidad fueran hermanas de toda la vida

"dame algunos" – dijo Tom

"es excelente! Así la encontraremos más rápido" – dijo Emma formando una pequeña sonrisa – "extraño a mi hermanita, pero sé que es fuerte"

"no es tu hermana en realidad" – dijo Draco – "y su fuerza estaba en su varita"

"para tu información rubio oxigenado" – dijo alterada Emma – "sin ofender Tom tú tienes un hermoso color de cabello" – le dijo a Tom – "Mione aquí es mi hermana, y ese palito no le sirve de nada!"

Draco se enfureció, tal vez quería descargar la ira con alguien y como Granger no estaba que mejor que su doble - "no es tu Hermana! Y además porque él no es también rubio oxigenado? Si no te das cuenta tiene el mismo color que yo!"

Emma se dio por satisfecha, sabía que Dragón estaba reteniendo todo y de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo gritar. Tom sonrió – "somos muy diferentes... Oxigenado"

**En otro lado…**

Un auto negro conducía por la ciudad recorriendo calles, cualquiera que viera ese auto pensaría que estaban buscando a alguien y no se equivocaba, ya que eso es lo que hacían Daniel y Hermione

"te recuerda algo?" – pregunto Daniel

"la verdad no" – contesto triste – "es que en realidad nunca pensé que me iba a extraviar"

"no te preocupes, seguiremos buscando hasta encontrar a tu hermana" – respondió Daniel – "que te dijeron en la estación de policía?"

"que tenía que esperar" – respondió Hermione volteando a ver por tercera vez al retrovisor – "no es que quiera asustarte, pero un auto nos viene siguiendo desde hace diez cuadras"

Daniel miro por el retrovisor y se fijo que era verdad – "deben de ser paparazzi" – respondió

"paparazzi?" – pregunto incrédula – "pero…"

"no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado... Solo es cuestión de perderlos y listo" – Daniel dio varias vueltas pero el auto aun seguía siguiéndolos – "son demasiado insistentes será mejor que entremos a algún lado"

Estacionaron en un restaurant ya que aparte de extraviar a los paparazzi tenía hambre, Daniel se dio cuenta que en el rostro de su acompañante reflejaba dos cosas "indignación y miedo", por suerte para ambos en el restaurant que entraron se caracterizaban por la confidencialidad y seguridad de sus clientes, así que ahí sí lograron alejar a los famosos paparazzi

"que te pareció?" – pregunto Daniel cuando estuvo sentado en la mesa

"eso fue horrible!" – Respondió Hermione – "como puedes soportar eso?"

"estoy acostumbrado" – respondió – "aunque en este tiempo están siempre por donde voy" - Un camarero llego para tomar su orden.

"uhh eres muy famoso, debo sentirme alagada?"

"j aja, por supuesto que sí, ya que eres la primera chica que trato como una verdadera amiga" – respondió Daniel

"entonces si me siento alagada" – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – "pero aun así deberían de darte privacidad, tienes ese derecho!"

"pero ellos hacen también su trabajo, y su trabajo en saber cada paso que damos, como por ejemplo el rumor que corre de mi de que seré el próximo protagonista de una saga" – respondió Daniel

"y es solo un rumor o es verdad?" – dijo Hermione – "de que trata"

Daniel solo pudo reír - "serias una excelente paparazzi y aun no me llega el libreto, pero según me dijo mi agente es una saga de Magia o algo así"

"Magia eh.. Quien lo diría" – dijo Hermione – "_hasta en esto te sigue la magia"_ - pensó

"te confieso algo" – dijo Daniel con una sonrisa – "cuando era pequeño me gustaba disfrazarme de mago"

Hermione no pudo contener su admiración y tratar de aguantar la risa – "nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"

"Pues sí, incluso mi papá para seguir el juego también se disfrazaba, él era un brujo malo y yo era quien lo derrotaba"

Aquí si no aguanto Hermione y comenzó a reír – "disculpa, pero es que trato de imaginarte" – decía ella – "pero sabes que hubiera sido más increíble en eso?!"

"que cosa?" – pregunto Daniel

"que cuando te imagino de mago, te veo con lentes y con una pequeña cicatriz en la frente" – respondió ella

"ja, ja de verdad? Pues así me disfrazaba! Si quieres te muestro las fotos ya que mi mamá tomo muchas" – dijo Daniel

"Por supuesto, donde las tienes?" – pregunto Hermione

"pues en casa de mis padres, te llevare cuando acabemos de comer" – dijo Daniel dejando sorprendida a Hermione

A Hermione le latía el corazón aceleradamente, conocería a los padres de Harry! No por fotos ni historia, los vería en persona! Qué pensarían si la vieran llegar con él? Ya faltaba poco para que sus preguntas fueran resueltas, pues Daniel ya estaban pagando la cuenta. Los pies se les hicieron pesados, parecían plomo; había visto al señor y la señora Potter en fotos, pero verlos vivos?

"Vámonos Hermione" - dijo Daniel.

Estuvieron viajando cerca de cuatro horas, solo por ver unas fotos! Bueno tal vez Daniel aprovechaba esta oportunidad para despejar su mente y visitar a sus padres. Si supiera como era su otro yo del mundo del que vino ella? Seguramente no se separaría de ellos nunca.

"Cuál es la casa de tus padres?" – pregunto Hermione

"La que se ve por allá" – señalo Daniel, vio el rostro de la chica pálido – "no tienes que preocuparte, no son ogros"

"si fueran ogros tu habrías salido una masa verde y asquerosa" – contesto Hermione – "claro dependiendo de donde provengas"

"vaya así que sabes de ogros!" – dijo Daniel divertido, unos segundo mas y estarían en la puerta de la mansión de los padres de Daniel

Daniel bajo primero, no podía faltar la caballerosidad en él así que procedió a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, Hermione se moría de nervios, daría lo que fuera por qué Harry estuviera en su lugar y viera a sus padres.

"Señor Daniel buenas tardes" – saludo el mayordomo – "avisare a sus padres que se encuentra aquí"

El mayordomo se retiro y Daniel condujo a Hermione a la sala, ella curioseo por el lugar, ya que era muy hogareño para ser una mansión – "es una hermosa fotografía la que tienes en la mano, verdad?" – dijo una suave voz a su espalda, y hay la vio a Lili Potter, era igual a la foto que Harry le había mostrado, solo un poco mas mayor pero con los mismo ojos verdes – "vienes con Daniel?"

"si, mucho gusto soy Hermione Granger" – saludo Hermione

"mucho gusto Hermione mi nombre es Geraldine" – contesto la señora - "y al que tienes en la fotografía junto a mi hijo es Adrian el padre de Daniel"

"es idéntico a Daniel" – dijo Hermione – "a excepción de sus ojos"

"mamaaaa" – dijo Daniel agarrando a su madre y levantándola

"Oh hijo bájame" – dijo Geraldine – "pero mírate estas muy delgado, acaso no comes bien?"

"Mamá no estoy delgado" – dijo el bajándola y depositando un beso en su mejilla – "¿y papa?"

"salió no sabía que vendrías y menos que trajeras por fin a una novia" – dijo la Señora, Hermione se puso muy roja y más aun cuando Daniel soltó la risa

"verdad que es hermosa" – dijo Daniel acercándose a Hermione

"tienes muy buen gusto hijo" – dijo la mama de Daniel

"yo no…" – trataba de decir Hermione

"Hermi quería conocerte mamá y conocerme a mí de pequeño ya que le conté de unas fotos en las que estoy disfrazado"

"oh en un momento regreso" – dijo Geraldine y subió las escaleras a toda prisa

"que haces?" - pregunto Hermione – "porque le dices mentiras a tu madre" - Daniel sonrío, Hermione veía a Harry cada vez que lo hacía, pero tenía que tener presente que no era él

"puede que en un futuro no lo sea" – le dijo Daniel en un susurro, Hermione iba a decir algo pero la madre de Daniel no tardo en bajar

"ven acércate" – le dijo Geraldine a Hermione – "aquí están todos los recuerdos de mi hijo"

Geraldine le comenzó a mostrar las fotografías de Daniel, comenzaba cuando ella estaba embarazada, salía ella con un vestido rojo cubriendo su estomago ya abultado junto a James, mejor dicho Adrian, después el momento en que lo tenían en los brazos, ¡era una monada! Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse así a su amigo.

Daniel grito al fijarse de la siguiente foto – "esa no" – dijo Daniel y a Hermione le entro curiosidad, así que con un movimiento rápido tenia la foto en las manos

Hermione solo pudo reír ante lo que veía, era Daniel completamente desnudo en el patio con un puñado de lodo en la mano y sonriendo – "vaya te ves…"

"esta hermoso verdad? Daniel cada vez que viene quiere robarla por eso tengo el álbum escondido" – dijo Geraldine

"robarla?" – pregunto Hermione risueña – "pero si te ves lindo"

"verme desnudo a los cinco años te parece lindo, entonces que sería si me vieras ahora" – le dijo bajo solo para que Hermione pudiera oírlo, ella por otra parte se ruborizo por el comentario de él , se alejo y se fue hacia donde estaba la mamá de Daniel a seguir observando las fotos, la siguiente era una de las que más quería ver, en ella se encontraba un pequeño Harry, y aunque sabía que en realidad era Daniel, todo su aspecto era Harry Potter.

Hay frente a ella una foto en la que veía a Daniel con una túnica negra, el cabello un poco más largo y revuelto, unos lentes que recordaba perfecto y ahí estaba en su frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo; Daniel sonreía, junto a él su padre que lucía igual que su hijo, con lentes, cabello desordenado, capa y varita en mano.

"eso fue en noche de brujas cuando tenía 9 años" – dijo Daniel. Él vio como a Hermione se le ponían los ojos un poco llorosos – "sé que es lindo verme de pequeño pero tampoco es para tanto" – dijo él tratando de hacer sonreír a la chica

"Es que me recuerdas a un amigo" – dijo Hermione – "el perdió a sus padres muy pequeño y no pudo disfrutar de estos momentos"

"si te tiene a ti está feliz, ya que seguramente eres la mejor amiga que puede tener"

* * *

**Etterna Fanel: **muchas gracias, eso es muy importante para mi

**Merylune: **j aja muchas gracias. Pues si Harry si quería a Hermione pero como el celópata de su amigo se interpuso su relación no funciono (claro según la historia), en este fic se te caerá recontra que mal Ron, aunque te soy sincera no es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

**LucyTheMarauder: **bueno ahora si me pusiste nerviosa, pero te agradezco tus palabras eso me alienta, aunque ahora no se qué escribir pero por suerte te tengo para que me digas cuando la historia se vuelve aburrida.

**Karean: **pues sí, ya reacciona tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca ahora si la valorara mas como amiga

**Phoenix1993: **bueno aquí está la actualización espero te guste

**Adrit126: **pues si Harry si sintió algo por Hermione, pero Ron lo alejo ya que el haría todo por sus amigos incluso sacrificar su amor, aunque supo que no era su verdadero amor ya que quiere mucho a Ginny.. si Ron es un idiota!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"mueve Watson!" – decía Draco

"nunca me imagine que estuvieras tan ansioso de volver a ver a tu archirrival" – le contesto Emma desde su habitación

"no estoy ansioso por verla, sino por largarme de aquí!"

"tan mal te hemos tratado?" – pregunto Tom, Draco lo miro con profundo odio

"cualquiera diría que eres un angelito, pero en el fondo eres igual a mi" – le contesto Draco

"puede ser, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que a mí solo me gusta fastidiarte a ti"

"no hay diferencia, a mí solo me gusta fastidiar a Granger" – contesto Draco

"tu vuelves a molestarla y te juro que… que quiebro esa estúpida vara que traes y te quedas aquí para siempre" – le amenazo Tom

"estoy ansiosa!" – grito feliz Emma desde su habitación, tenían 5 días sin ver a Hermione. Draco estaba desesperado pero no quería volver a apurarla o mucho menos seguir hablando con su yo de otra dimensión, solo podía mover su pie rítmicamente

"vámonos" – dijo saliendo la chica, Draco alzó los brazos al cielo, y Tom sonrío al ver distintas expresiones.

Iban conduciendo hacia una estación de policía, en la noche habían llamado a casa comunicando que una chica de nombre Hermione Granger había llegado a la estación diciendo que estaba perdida en la ciudad, que su único contacto era su hermana Emma Watson. Ni bien se pudo ver la estación de policía y se detuvo el auto tanto Emma como Draco bajaron desesperados para entrar y comprobar que ella estaba ahí. Cuando pasaron las puertas los uniformes azules confundieron a ambos, pero a lo lejos pudo distinguir una cabellera castaña alborotada

"HERMI!" – grito Emma mientras corría hacia ella, haciendo que tanto ella como su acompañante voltearan a ver quien le llamaba

"EMMA" – le devolvió el saludo levantándose y yendo hacia ella para abrazarla – "te he extrañado" – trataba de decir Hermione

"Hermanita, me tenias con el corazón en la boca" – dijo Emma con lagrimas en los ojos, ambos chicos observaron la reacción de las chicas, hasta que entro Tom

"Hermione" – llamo Tom se acerco a ambas y le arrebato a la chica de los brazos de Emma y poder saludarla, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos la abrazo fuerte y la levanto del piso, ambos riendo

"JUMMM" – dijeron dos chicos en el mismo tiempo, ambos volteando a ver a sus acompañantes

Tom bajo de sus brazos a Hermione, y ella se acerco a un chico que según dos de ellos habían visto antes, Draco solo pudo rodar los ojos, ya que justo a él se tenía que encontrar - "Chicos les presento a Daniel Radcliffe, Daniel ella es mi hermanita Emma, el rubio sonriente es Tom, y el de allá que parece que todo le apesta es Draco Malfoy"

"oh el famoso Malfoy" – dijo Daniel con una sonrisa que bien podían identificar como forzada, Draco sonrío

"Daniel? El actor? Pero cómo?" – trataba de preguntar Emma

"larga historia, después de cuento" – le contesto Hermione

"será mejor que nos vayamos a celebrar que apareció la pequeña" – le dijo Tom y le revolvió el cabello como niña chiquita

"Tom!" – se quejo Hermione, Daniel se apresuro a tomarle la mano a Hermione y regalarle una sonrisa, Tom por su parte se sorprendió de la actitud del chico y a lo lejos Draco apretó los puños tan fuerte que se tornaron de un color pálido

Fueron a una cafetería en donde los cinco tomaron asiento para servirse algo – "gracias por cuidar de Mione" – le dijo Tom a Daniel

"no fue ningún problema" – le contesto Daniel, el observo al otro chico – "eres el novio de…"

"oh somos amigos, todos" – respondió Tom, Daniel sonrío – "son muy lindas verdad?"

"si es muy linda" – Tom se rio ya que Daniel solo dijo que una era linda, pero y la otra es igual! Draco noto que Daniel no dejaba de ver a Hermione y se molesto sin saber porqué

"Así que has escuchado de mi?" – le hablo Draco a Daniel

"si, nada bueno déjame decirte" – le contesto Daniel, Draco arqueo una ceja y miro a Hermione, en ese momento quería reclamarle ya que mientras él estuvo buscándola por exigencia de Emma y Tom, aguantando sus regañadas y soñando cosas, ella estuvo de lo lindo y hablando mal de él.

"y que te dijo esa sangre…" – iba diciendo Draco, hasta que sintió un dolor en su pierna, Tom le había dado con el pie por debajo de la mesa

"sangre que?" – pregunto curioso Daniel

"eso no te interesa Potter" – respondió con resentimiento Draco

"Potter?" – Pregunto Daniel – "quien es Potter?" – Hermione alcanzo a escuchar el apellido de su amigo eso significaba una cosa Draco metió la pata.

"te dije que te pareces a un amigo Daniel" – se apresuro a responder Hermione – "es obvio que te confunda no lo crees?"

"tu amigo del que me hablaste?" – le pregunto Daniel

"si él" – le respondió Hermione

Daniel le sonrío y tomo de la mano - "veo que son muy amiguitos" – volvió a decir Draco – "yo que tu tuviera cuidado con ella, no es muy… como decirlo, no está adiestrada"

"no soy una mascota Malfoy" – respondió mordazmente Hermione

"no, es verdad, eres una simple chica y sin gracia" – volvió a decir Draco

"eres un estúpido, egocéntrico" – le respondió Hermione – "pensé que aunque sea sentirías alguna clase de remordimiento, pero me olvide que tienes el corazón congelado, por lo tanto no sientes nada, no das cariño ni lo recibes" – Draco se levanto de golpe y junto a él Daniel que se puso enfrente de Hermione - "no tienes que preocuparte Daniel, perro que ladra no muerde" – le dijo Hermione a Daniel logrando que tomara asiento de nuevo, Draco se sentó ya que vio la mirada sombría que le dirigía Tom y sabia ya que él la usaba, que una mirada así significaba cállate o veras las consecuencias

"estuvo muy entretenida la película" – trato de hacer conversa Emma para desviar todo el pleito

"si entretenida te refieres a que me dormí" – intervino Draco, los otros se lo quedaron mirando – "eso fue lo peor que he visto"

"necesitan camarero Draco" – dijo Tom

"y?"

"y que si quieres techo y comida es mejor que comiences a trabajar" – le respondió Tom

"eres un mantenido?" – pregunto Daniel con una carcajada, el color pálido de las mejillas de Draco habían desaparecido, en su lugar un tono rojo signo de disgusto y posible ataque en contra de la persona que le fastidiaba indicaban sus mejillas

"MUEVETE MALFOY" – le grito Emma – "Si es que no quieres que te arrastre yo!" – Draco se levanto con fuerza haciendo caer la silla con todo el orgullo que se caracterizaba se dirigió al interior de la cafetería

"Discúlpalo se quedo más tiempo de lo necesario en la barriga de nuestra madre" – le dijo Tom

Draco camino hacia una chica que al parecer trabajaba en el lugar – "necesita algo mas señor?" – pregunto amablemente la chica

"si, eso que necesitan camarero?" – dijo apuntando al letrero y con las mejillas un poco rojas por la vergüenza…! Era un Malfoy! Un Malfoy no trabaja para alguien, alguien trabaja para él, un Malfoy no sirve a nadie, los demás le sirven a él. Y por más que quisiera decirles a todos que se jodan, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo ya que aquí no tiene magia, ni dinero, ni posición social.

"oh por supuesto pase por aquí por favor" – le indico la chica y lo condujo hacia una pequeña oficina ubicada al fondo del establecimiento - "pase por favor"

Cuando entro lo primero en que se fijo fue en la decoración de la oficina, le recordó un poco a la oficina de la directora en Hogwarts, había muchos retratos colgados en la pared, la pintura era sin igual, en algo le recordó a los colores que distingue a cada casa, pero pensó que era las ansias de regresar a su hogar o al menos regresar a Hogwarts. Cuando su vista se fijo en el escritorio de enfrente vio a un hombre que estaba sentado en la silla, pero no podía ver quien era ya que estaba de espaldas a la entrada.

"JUMMM" – fue lo único que dijo

"no se acostumbra verdad?" – Pregunto el hombre – "como la está pasando aquí joven Malfoy?" – era una voz conocida para él, pero en donde la habría escuchado? Era familiar, incluso le recordaba algo que hizo que su estomago se revolviera, instintivamente se vio su brazo en donde reposaba la marca. La silla giro, dejando ver por fin al hombre que estaba sentado en ella

"pe..Pero qué.. QUE HACE AQUÍ!" – dijo Draco sorprendido por ver aquel hombre frente a él

"soy el dueño del local señor Malfoy, gusta de un caramelo?" – respondió

"pero ESTA MUERTO!"

"en la otra dimensión sí, estoy muerto allá" – respondió con una sonrisa

"usted, usted aun así me recuerda?"

"por supuesto que sí señor Malfoy, sino no estuviera conversando de esta forma con usted no cree?"

"pero, pero nadie más lo hace" – dijo Draco

"es porque ellos siguen vivos del lugar de donde viene, además yo sabía de algunas cosas que los demás desconocen" – dijo el hombre sonriente

"entonces usted nos puedes ayudar, nos puede enviar a Hogwarts!"

"no lo siento no puedo"

"pero es DUMBLEDORE!"

"aquí no joven Malfoy, aquí solo soy Michael Gambon"

"Michael Gambon? Eso es solo un nombre! Usted sigue siendo Dumbledore!" – Exclamo Draco – "era una de los magos más poderosos que había!"

"j aja no me consideraba para nada poderoso" – comento Michael (Dumbledore)

"pues si! Aparte nos puede enviar a Hogwarts!"

"y como se supone usted que haría eso?" – pregunto Michael (Dumbledore)

"pues con magia! Con que mas va a ser? O piensa que nos subirá a uno de esos aparatos voladores y nos enviara a casa?" – dijo molesto Draco

"pues no puedo hacer magia joven Malfoy" – respondió el hombre

"QUE NO PUEDE HACER MAGIA?! SI NOSOTROS PODEMOS HECHAR CHISPAS USTED PUEDE HACER MAS NO LO CREE?!"

"sabía que enojarse mucho puede hacer que le dé un paro cardiaco?"

"un paro que?!" – Pregunto Draco – "sabe que no importa, lo que importa aquí es que usted nos puede ayudar y no quiere"

"se equivoca señor Malfoy, no puedo hacer magia por el simple hecho que no tengo varita" – respondió Michael (Dumbledore)

"por eso no se preocupe le prestare la mía con tal que me envíe de regreso" – dijo Draco y se acerco a la silla y poder sentarse en ella

"se da cuenta que no se encuentra en Hogwarts, ni en Londres Mágico, ni incluso en el Londres del que procede la señorita Granger?" – Pregunto Dumbledore y Draco se lo quedo mirando – "aquí la varita seguramente le ha de funcionar solo a su dueño, y como yo no poseo varita para desarmarlo"

"pero al menos nos podrá decir que tenemos que hacer para regresar o ayudarnos a practicar" – dijo Draco

"eso si puedo, por cierto a que vino?"

"eh yo vine por el empleo" – respondió Draco

"fantástico! Dígale a la señorita Granger que también está contratada"

"profesor, como supo usted que estábamos aquí? Como supo que yo estaba detrás suyo" – pregunto Draco

"fácil señor Malfoy" – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – "los vi por la ventana, y vi cuando venia por medio de eso" – señalo a un pequeño televisor – "aquí soy normal, recuérdelo"

* * *

**CissyLuna:**primero que nada gracias por tu review! A mí también me pareció muy gracioso eso que uno es oxigenado y el otro no j aja. Seguramente el sub-consiente de Draco se siente culpable por el bienestar de Hermione pobrecito =(. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Guest:**aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste

**MeryLune:**Ron es uno de mis personajes menos favoritos, no entiendo como Rowling pudo hacer que quedara con Hermione!, Ginny no me cae ni bien ni mal, aunque tampoco me gusto que haya quedado con Harry. En la parte en la que sale Harry creo que en el capítulo 6 al final Harry como que dice que dejo el camino libre para que Ron conquiste a Hermione, él la quería pero como buen amigo prefirió que se quedara con su amigo ya que también según él iba a morir a manos de Voldemort. Entonces Daniel al verla primero le surge el sentimiento de protección que es lo que siente Harry por ella, y como Harry estuvo medio enamorado de Hermione quien quita que Daniel tenga los mismos sentimientos que él. Confuso verdad? Por cierto cuando subes el próximo capítulo de tu historia?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"estas completamente seguro que era él?" – pregunto por quinta vez Hermione

"que eres sorda!" – le dijo con fastidio Draco – "escúchame bien Granger porque es la última vez que te lo repito.. Era Dumbledore y él sabe de nosotros"

"pero como! Nadie más nos recuerda" – dijo Hermione

"y yo que sé pregúntale al viejo no a mi" – le respondió Draco

"no podemos ir así porque así y preguntarle" – le dijo Hermione – "aparte que le decimos a Emma y Tom?"

"te olvidaste de Daniel" – dijo Draco haciendo una mueca al pronunciar su nombre

"él está grabando una película" – respondió automáticamente

"ah veo que sabes su horario, también le das de comer en la boca?"

"eres un reverendo idiota Malfoy"

"si como digas, pero volviendo al viejo, él dijo que tu también estas contratada" – le hizo saber Draco

"contratada? Y yo porque si tú fuiste a pedir empleo?"

"cuantas veces he dicho que él está loco? Pero no la señorita perfecta no hace caso"

Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio y prefirió seguir con lo importante en la conversa - "entonces iremos mañana, Emma nos puede pasar dejando antes que se vaya a su trabajo" – dijo Hermione

"como digas Granger"

"Por cierto, que te paso en la nariz?" – pregunto Hermione

"a ti no te interesa!" – le respondió Malfoy y se fue a una de las habitaciones. Tocaron a la puerta y Hermione fue a abrir

"Buenos días, busco a Emma Watson" – dijo un chico que Hermione conocía perfectamente, en su mundo él era Fred Weasley, cuando el chico levanto la mirada y la vio se sorprendió, Hermione no entendió él porque

"mi hermana no se encuentra" – respondió Hermione viendo a su antiguo amigo

"eh si, eh, tengo algo para, eh Emma?" – Dijo con dificultad el chico – "co -cómo te llamas?"

"Hermione" – dijo ella mientras firmaba la hoja y se la tendía

"Hermione?" – pregunto sorprendido, Hermione pensó que tal vez la recordaba al igual que Dumbledore – "es un raro nombre"

"si todos dicen lo mismo" – respondió Hermione – "algo más?"

"no, gracias Hermione, por cierto saluda a todos de mi parte" – dijo el chico con una sonrisa y se marcho dejando a Hermione muy confundida

**Al día siguiente**

"estas segura de querer soportar todo el día al rubito?" – dijo Emma a Hermione

"eso depende"

"que dé?" – pregunto Emma, Hermione decidió no decirle nada

"de cómo se comporte, ya sabes cómo es de idiota" – le respondió

"está bien cuídate, me avisas si se porta mal, y si lo hace no salgas huyendo, quédate sentadita hasta que venga entendido"

"si señora" – le dijo Hermione – "adiós"

"ahora si podemos ir a lo que vinimos?" – le dijo Draco cuando ella estuvo cerca

"si vamos a hablar con él, pero acelera el paso Malfoy" – le urgió Hermione

"es lo mismo si vamos rápido o no, seguramente te dirá lo mismo que a mi" – le respondió Draco

"tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas Malfoy" – solo eso le dijo la chica, siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina, tocaron la puerta y al igual que Draco Hermione se sorprendió con la decoración del lugar

"Buen día jóvenes" – saludo el viejo Dumbledore

"buen día" – saludo Draco, Hermione se quedo anonadada de ver a su antiguo director vivo y caminando como si nada.

"Es difícil de creer verdad señorita Granger?" – pregunto Michael con evidente alegría

"lo siento" – se disculpo Hermione – "pero cómo?"

"el señor Malfoy no le explico?"

"si lo hizo pero cómo es posible que nos recuerde?" – Volvió a preguntar, Michael les indico que tomaran asiento y ambos lo hicieron – "entiendo hasta el punto de que usted murió de donde vinimos y que tal vez sea por su poder mágico allá, pero porque solo usted?"

"solo yo? Esta segura?" – dijo Michael, y a Hermione se le vino a la mente su amigo muerto en la guerra, Fred Weasley. Michael sonrió, y sabía que tenía que contar aquello que oculto a todos – "les contare una parte de mi vida, parte de la magia que hacía para aumentar mi conocimiento podría decir"

"se refiere a los hechizos? Si es así todo hechizo que invento esa en libros" – debatió Hermione

"si, los hechizos, aquellos que considere que no eran tan perjudiciales"

"pero.." – quería refutar Hermione

"déjalo Granger que cuente si con esto sabemos exactamente que nos paso" – dijo Draco

"todo inicio hace unos 30 años según recuerdo y según puedo calcular ha pasado" – comenzó la historia el antiguo director – "quería saber qué pasaría con Voldemort, si al final podríamos derrotarle, así que me puse a probar distintas palabras"

"oh ya veo como es que inventan hechizos" – dijo sarcásticamente Draco, Michael sonrió y vio que Hermione estaba a punto de golpearlo si seguía interrumpiendo

"resulta que en una mezcla de palabras una hizo algo extraño"

"extraño en qué sentido?" – pregunto Hermione

"extraño en el sentido de que pude ver lo que pasaría unos 5 minutos después, me pregunte si era tal vez algún hechizo del tiempo, pero no existían registro de ello en ningún libro"

Draco y Hermione voltearon a verse y giraron a ver al hombre que seguía contando – "no quería olvidarme de aquella palabra así que la anote en un libro que tenía en la mano, luego de un tiempo regrese el libro a la biblioteca y se quedo allí grabado, me había olvidado de que lo deje registrado allí hasta que los vi"

"que irresponsabilidad de su parte!" – Salto furioso Draco – "como pudo dejar un hechizo peligroso en una biblioteca! Que no se dio cuenta que era un colegio y que hay gente estúpida como Granger que pronuncia hechizos sin saber las consecuencias!" – Hermione lo miro mal, pero tenía razón! Ella lo pronuncio sin saber que hacia

"si fui irresponsable, quien sabe en cuantas manos ha caído ese libro, pero recuerdo también haber escrito _cuidado_" – respondió el profesor

"lo escribió? LO ESCRIBIO! ES USTED…" – Draco se calmo cuando sintió una mano tibia, bajo la mirada y vio que la mano de Hermione estaba sobre la suya haciendo que se calmara, se recostó en el respaldar de la silla indicando que siguiera contando y noto que ella aun mantenía su mano en la de él y él no pensaba quitarla.

"el hechizo por si solo sólo mostraba cinco minutos de tu futuro, así que decidí probar varias cosas con el hechizo pero no funcionaba hasta que convine dos" – dijo el – "convine Ivilus y Avada Kedravra en mi"

"pero" – dijo nerviosa la chica apretando la mano que estaba bajo la suya

"eso me transporto a otro sitio, ahí era como un fantasma viendo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, vi mi tumba cerca al colegio, vi a niños jugando alegres, los vi a ustedes de mayores con sus respectivas familias, vi a Harry que estaba vivo, y sobre todo vi que Voldermort no existía. En si había recorrido 30 años al futuro, un futuro en el que yo no estaba vivo"

"usted supo que moriría antes de morir?" – dijo Draco

"si lo supe, no quise averiguar cómo paso, ya que no quería cambiar nada"

"pero usted seguiría vivo!" – exclamo Hermione

"como supo de esta dimensión?" – pregunto Draco

"pues con otra combinación de hechizos" – respondió Michael – "pude ver tres dimensiones distintas"

"tres? Pero cuantas hay?" – pregunto Hermione

"hay muchas, distintas situaciones, distintos mundos" – respondió Dumbledore – "la primera vez que viaje fui directo a Hogwarts también como fantasma ya que hay también había muerto, en esa dimensión Voldemort ya había sido vencido y usted señor Malfoy estaba enamorado de la señorita Lovegood y usted del Señor Potter"

"ni loco me fijaría en ella" – dijo de pronto Draco

"me causo mucha gracia ese lugar, ya que ustedes eran muy amigos, incluso usted señor Malfoy ayudo a la señorita Granger a poner celoso a Harry, fue muy divertido verlo así" – dijo entre risas, pero recupero la compostura para seguir relatando – "al segundo lugar al que fui tome posesión de mi yo de esa dimensión, hay todos éramos actores que interpretábamos una novela muy popular"

"qué?" – Pregunto Draco – "no me veo como actor, en especial si actúo tan mal como Potter"

"pues si era actor, y sabe a quién interpretaba? Se interpretaba a usted!" – Dijo Michael, ambos se quedaron desconcertados – "la novela famosa internacionalmente lleva como principales protagonistas al famoso trío Dorado es decir Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley"

"éramos personajes de libros!"

"si, fui un gran actor interpretándome a mí, claro quien más va a saber cómo tengo que actuar?" – dijo Michael entre sonrisas – "y créame hasta donde pude ver, o mejor dicho leer todo cuanto decía el libro había pasado" – dijo el hombre – "por desgracia solo llevaba publicado hasta la tercera entrega titulado Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban es decir Sirius, me pareció mucha coincidencia en los nombres que teníamos en esa dimensión con los que tenemos en esta otra" – dijo de pronto él

"Es decir que se llaman igual a como se llaman los de aquí no?" – dijo Hermione

"así es, esta fue la última dimensión a la que pude viajar, aquí me presente frente a mí" – dijo Michael

"eso no explica cómo es que nos recuerda?!" – dijo Draco

"tengo una teoría joven Malfoy" – dijo Michael

"y esa es?" – le urgía saber al chico

"mi teoría es que como me presente aquí frente a mi yo de esta dimensión, algo tuvo que haberse fracturado"

"USTED CREE QUE LE ENTIENDO!"

Michael sonrió por la desesperación del chico – "eso significa que como me presente ante él un hombre vivo y sano en esta dimensión, inmediatamente tuvo que ocurrir que los recuerdos se fundieran se hicieran uno, yo poseía sus recuerdos o al menos parte de ellos y el los míos. Y cuando yo morí todo lo demás que no sabía también paso a saberlo"

"entonces usted no es el mismo viejo de nuestra dimensión, sino el viejo loco de esta" – resumió Draco

"ja, así es señor Malfoy, tengo todos los recuerdos del Dumbledore que ustedes conocen, pero obvio no tengo magia, ni aunque tuviera una varita"

"entonces cuando nos vayamos de aquí, Emma y Tom tendrán nuestros recuerdos y nosotros los de ellos, claro si es que llegamos a irnos" – dijo Draco

"así es, es muy posible" – dijo Michael

"usted sabia que vendríamos?" – pregunto Hermione

Michael sonrió ante la pregunta de ella – "el destino es impredecible Señorita Granger" – solo respondió

Hermione supo que solo diría eso así que pensó en algo que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que Draco le dijo que él podía recordarlos - "profesor si todos estamos aquí, es decir nuestros otros yo, eso significa que también Voldemort lo está?" – pregunto Hermione

"debe de estarlo" – respondió – "durante el tiempo que he tenido conocimiento de su mundo he estado dedicado a buscarlos para saber su situación, de todos solo he podido encontrar a cuatro ,entre ellos a Harry junto con el señor Weasley ya que ambos son actores, y a usted junto con su amiga Weasley porque son modelos"

"como regresamos a casa?" – pregunto Draco ya que eso era lo principal

"que hechizo utilizaron?"

"yo el ivilius y Malfoy el protego totalum" – respondió Hermione

"el protego totalum es un hechizo de máxima protección, y como usted fue que lo conjuro significa que tiene que proteger a la señorita Granger" – respondió Michael

"porque?" – pregunto Draco

"el ivilius es un hechizo para decir que pasaría si…. Y como la señorita Granger utilizo el ivilius es decir el que pasaría y usted la completo con el protego"

"qué pasaría si yo la protegiera? Eso es lo que quiere decir?" – pregunto Draco

"exacto, hasta que no cumplan con eso el hechizo los mantendrá aquí" – respondió

Hermione aun tenia la duda de si alguien más podía recordarlos – "profesor, digo señor Gambon, cree usted que alguien más pueda recordarnos?"

"eso depende si los estudiantes son tan curiosos como usted, y si pronunciaron y lo combinaron bien, si puede que alguien haya viajado y se haya encontrado con su yo y haya sucedido lo mismo que conmigo" – respondió Michael, a Hermione casi la calmo, recordaba que los gemelos no pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y por ende no encontrarían el hechizo

"una última pregunta profesor" – dijo Hermione – "hay alguna forma de comunicarnos con la dimensión de la que vinimos?" – quiso saber ella recordando lo que le dijo Daniel

"si la hay, pero solo funciona de allá hacia aquí no al revés" – respondió el antiguo profesor – "creo que por ahora es todo, cuando quieren comenzar a trabajar?"

"porque tenemos que trabajar los dos aquí?" – pregunto Draco

"porque tienen que permanecer juntos para poder regresar"

* * *

**Mei Fanel: **muchas gracias.. =) pues si ya Dumbledore apareció o al menos Michael ya que es en realidad él y no Dumbledore, raro no?... Draco esta celosito de Daniel, aunque para mí que enfoca su odio en él. Jaja espero te siga gustando

**Lucy TheMarauder: **me encanta que te guste el fic, aunque tu lógica es muy buena, la mía esta distorsionada ya que según lo que explico Michael solo si se encuentran es que se pueden recordar por ejemplo si se llegan a ir Draco y Hermione de esa dimensión Emma y Tom podrán tener los recuerdos de ellos y Draco y Hermione de los otros... ya me enrede espero tu si entiendas! Aunque quien sabe si James y Lily encontraron también el hechizo y por casualidad también hayan viajado?... Nadie lo sabe

**Memo: **j aja yo pienso que si Draco hubiera visto a Voldemort hubiera salido corriendo ni bien se volteo... aunque como luciría Voldemort?

**Angy Malfoy: **siempre busco sorprender a mis lectoras…! Y no es que necesites estar muerto, si no morir para que tu otro yo obtenga todos tus recuerdos, aunque antes de eso tendrías que verte con él o ella para poder sellar el hechizo. Gracias por leer

**Laura Malfoy Tonks: **gracias por leer toditooooo ¡! Yo siempre me divierto escribiendo y la tengo que leer una y otra vez cuando logro imaginarme todo es que puedo dar por cerrado el capítulo sino no me siento feliz y estoy con la duda si les gustara o no a ustedes… por cierto si has leído ¿Cómo poner celoso a Harry Potter? Solo falta el epilogo y termina =( aunque al final espera una sorpresa… claro espero leas esta primera porque si no ya las sabrás antes que leas esto =)

**meryLune: **j aja tus comentarios siempre me divierten… ojala lo subas de veras estoy ansiosa por saber que harán con Ginny, aunque por mi mente pasan muchas cosas….. Draco esta celosito verdad? Daniel es un Amorrrrrrrr lo quiero tanto (suspiro), lo del amor interdimensional esta buena la idea aunque pobre de Ginny que aquí si es buena y se preocupa por su amiga, no como tu Ginny jajaja no mentira.. XD

** .9: **muchas gracias, espero te guste la lectura y no la dejes de leer hasta el final


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Eres estúpido o te haces!" – chillo Hermione

"no fastidies Granger, que no estoy para aguantarte!"

"pero que no vez que esta todo mal! Así no se hace un café y ya te lo he explicado cientos de veces!"

"el viejo dijo que tenias que enseñarme así que hazlo!" – dijo Draco

"escucha bien! Primero pon el polvito ese lo vez" – dijo Hermione señalando el café – "luego ponlo en el agua en ese recipiente lo metes ahí lo enciendes y listo! Es difícil? No verdad.. Ahora hazlo bien"

"ahora hazlo bien" – dijo Draco imitando el tono de voz de ella luego de que se fuera a atender una mesa, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que le había puesto mucha agua y comenzó a regar el liquido por el piso

"Malfoy quiero cuatro órdenes de….ahhh"

"Fíjate como caminas" – le dijo Draco riéndose de verla tirada en el piso, con el uniforme manchado de café

"porque hay café en el piso?" – pregunto Hermione tratando de contenerse, no quería ahorcarlo en el primer día

"tú eres bruja, averígualo" – le respondió Malfoy

"por favor Draco me pasas una dona" – dijo una chica rubia muy sonriente a Draco, Hermione desde el piso se fijo que Draco también le regresaba la sonrisa y su ira aumento

"QUE NO VAS A AYUDARME?" – exclamo Hermione

"tú te caíste tu levántate" – le dijo el rubio mientras le seguía sonriendo a la rubia. Hermione como pudo se levanto y con todo el orgullo gryffindor sirvió las tazas de café y las llevo a la mesa"

"aquí esta su orden disculpe la tardanza" – se disculpo Hermione

"señorita" – llamo un hombre

"dígame señor"

"podría traerme la cuenta por favor"

"con mucho gusto, en un momento estoy aquí" – dijo Hermione y se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir la cuenta del cliente, cuando llego vio a la misma rubia que seguía sonriéndole a Draco!

"quiero la cuenta de la mesa 5 ¡ahora!" – dijo Hermione a la chica, ella la miro mal pero hizo lo que le pidió Hermione – "y tu ponte a trabajar que para eso estamos aquí"

El día siguió avanzando, entre risas, corajes y trabajo, aunque las risas solo era por la rubia y Draco, mientras el coraje y el trabajo de Hermione – "quiero dos hamburguesas" – dijo Hermione ya entrada la tarde

"no hay panes" – dijo Draco

"hay en la alacena, tienen que ir a verlo" – contesto la rubia

Draco, miro a Hermione y ella a él – "que esperas?" – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – "que? ve tu" – volvieron a decir juntos

"tú necesitas los panes tienes que ir por ellos es lógico Granger" – le dijo Draco

"pero tú eres el que está ahí dentro, tienes que encargarte de eso" – le contesto Hermione

"quien dice eso?"

"lo dice el dueño del local! Ahora ve por los panes" – dijo Hermione tratando de no gritar

"Pero tú eres la que quieres los panes para hambursas" – dijo Draco

"Hamburguesas! Cuando aprenderás?"

"me vale, si tu lo quieres ve a buscarlo" – Hermione prefirió dejar todo ahí, y se dirigió a la alacena, recién era el primer día y estaba harta!

Entro a la gran alacena que disponía el local, había de todo ahí, así que busco los panes para hacer hamburguesas, se fijo que en la parte alta estaban los dichosos panes, así que trato de alcanzarlos pero ella solo media 1,65 no los alcanzaba por más que saltaba, odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaba ayuda, así que salió a pedirla

"Malfoy necesito que me ayudes, están muy altos" – dijo Hermione roja de la vergüenza, nunca en su vida había imaginado pedirle un favor al hurón albino

"no, estoy ocupado" - respondió Draco, ella se fijo en lo que estaba haciendo y solo leía el maldito periódico

"está bien, gracias por nada" – dijo ella y regreso a la alacena – "bien Hermione, no necesitas del estúpido de Malfoy" – se decía a si misma mientras apilaba cajas para poder subir – "tu solita puedes, siempre has podido" – con el miedo a las alturas que tenia subió poco a poco a las cajas, cuando ya estuvo cerca de los panes estiro la mano con la punta de los dedos lograba rosar la envoltura, así que decidió subir otra caja, pero esa no estaba tan llena, así que el pie se introdujo en el cartón, y con el movimiento todos los cartones comenzaron a ceder

Hermione se imagino la portada del periódico del día siguiente "muerta por cartones", espero el golpe, pero lo que la recibió, fueron unos brazos, ella solo se aferro a su salvador.

"veo que no sirves ni para bajar unos panes" – dijo Draco, en lo que Hermione abrió los ojos y de un solo movimiento estuvo en el suelo, Draco la había soltado, una pequeña luz se reflejaba en el pantalón del chico, su varita tenía una leve luz que se apago cuando estuvo fuera.

"que fue eso" – pregunto Draco

"obvio no lo crees, lo dijo Gambon si queremos regresar me tienes que proteger, y eso hiciste en parte" – dijo Hermione levantándose y sobándose su parte trasera

"En parte?"

"si porque si no fuera por tu culpa no tendrías por que salvarme, además me lanzaste al piso!" – contesto Hermione, y volteo de nuevo para apilar los cartones y volver a subir

"que haces Granger?" – pregunto Draco

"acaso no ves… trato de agarrar los malditos panes pero están muy altos y no los alcanzo"

Draco regreso por donde vino y Hermione solo pudo ver el lugar donde antes estaba el chico – "Que caballero"

"apártate Granger" – dijo Draco regresando con una escalera

"pero donde…"

"con esa maraña de cabello que traes es obvio que te obstruyo la visión ya que estaba en la entrada" – respondió Draco, y subiendo por ella alcanzo los panes – "ahora enséñame a prepara Burguesas"

"está bien" – respondió Hermione

Todo el final de la tarde Hermione se paso ayudando a Draco a preparar Hamburguesas, café, batidos y papitas, la chica rubia cada vez que pasaba a pedir alguna orden solo veía con malos ojos a Hermione.

"no sabe nada mal esto" – dijo Draco metiéndose a la boca una papa

"si no sabe mal, pero es más rico si le untas salsa de tomate o mayonesa quedara exquisito" – dijo Hermione asombrada de ver al chico todo manchado

"que es eso" – pregunto con la boca llena de papas

"esto" – respondió tendiéndole la salsa, no quería reírse pero la imagen era de primera, ni en sueños se imagino ver al Gran Draco Malfoy hablando con la boca llena de comida muggle

"eta bueno" – trato de pronunciar, Hermione se le acerco a él con una servilleta y le limpio la salsa de tomate que se le había escurrido por el labio, Draco solo pudo tragar todo el contenido de su boca y fijarse en lo que hacia ella

"Hermione te buscan!" – Exclamo la rubia – "no sabía que lo conocías! Me lo puedes presentar? Puedes pedirme un autógrafo por favor di que siiii!"

Hermione intrigada por quien la iría a buscar salió a ver quién era, Draco obvio salió tras de ella – "Daniel?" – pregunto Hermione ya que estaba de espaldas a ella

"hola preciosa" – dijo Daniel

"que haces aquí" – pregunto con una sonrisa

"pues vine a traerte un obsequio" – contesto

"porque le traerías un obsequio?" – quiso saber Draco, Daniel solo pudo mirarlo y si no hubiera hablado no lo hubiera reconocido tras tanta salsa en su cara

"para felicitarla por su nuevo empleo" – dijo Daniel tendiéndole una pequeña cajita

"como te enteraste?"

"llame a tu hermana, ella me dijo que comenzabas a trabajar aquí" – respondió

"Y la grabación?"

"ya terminamos solo faltaban unas escenas, podemos hablar sin guardaespaldas?" – Hermione volteo a mirar y se pregunto porque Draco seguía ahí, Draco se fijo que era observado así que mejor se marcho para preparar más burguesas - "nunca imagine decir esto, pero te he extrañado"

"porque nunca lo imaginaste" – quiso saber Hermione

"recuerdas como me conociste?" – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – "entonces te imaginaras como era mi vida antes de ti" – Hermione sonrió y verlo así le recordó que hace un tiempo ella sintió algo por su amigo Harry, pero él no sentía nada por ella así que dejo todo como estaba

"saldré a las seis y treinta, me esperaras?" – pregunto ella

"Por supuesto, quiero saber como saben las papitas aquí, en especial si tu las comes hasta por la oreja" – dijo el limpiándole salsa de la nariz

"perdón" – dijo ella limpiándose– "ya te traigo las papas por favor siéntate"

Hermione entro al local, y mientras caminaba abría la pequeña cajita, una hermosa cadena estaba ahí, así que solo pudo sonreír ante el obsequio

"algún día regresaremos a casa, y él no será tuyo" – le dijo Draco, Hermione levanto la cabeza

"lo sé" – respondió Hermione

"si lo sabes porque te haces ilusiones?" – quiso saber

"no me hago ilusiones, es mi amigo" – respondió Hermione mirando la cadena en sus manos

"j aja no me digas Granger, por un amigo sonríes así?"

* * *

**Etterna Fanel: **hola… es un placer escribir para alguien como ti, me encanta que te guste el capitulo ojala este esté en la misma altura, supongo ya te has de imaginar cómo pasaran juntos estos dos, aunque claro se las han de llevar mal al principio, celos? Tal vez haya más adelante pero hay unas pequeñas muestras en este j aja

**LucyTheMarauder: **ja j aja lógica aplastante que mala! Pero es verdad, aunque conociendo a los gemelos quien sabe y para hacer sus travesuras no investigaban un poco? También lo dijo Ron en el primer libro que ellos eran muy inteligentes para hacer sus bromas y no creo que tanta broma mágica surja nada mas así tuvieron que haber investigado que efecto provoca cada cosa, pero eso lo sabrás mucho mas adelante si pudieron o no hacer el viaje. Ojala te guste este capítulo hay un poco de todo.

**Angy Malfoy: **así es de orgulloso el chico, no sé cómo le dirá al final tal vez se lo grite en algún insulto j aja ja, ya me lo imagino "CON ESE ESTROPAJO QUE TIENES POR CABELLO NO TE DEJA VER QUE ME GUSTAS!" te lo imaginas?. Los de las dimensiones paralelas se me ocurrió haciendo la otra historia, no sé por qué se me vino a la mente. Ojala te guste este capítulo esperare tu opinión al respecto.

**MeryLune: **j aja la verdad es que tenía que como Michael habla de otras dimensiones tenía que detallarlas y como aun no he pedido autorización de otras escritoras para nombrar sus fic en el mío pues puse el mío, además que así lo doy a conocer =P, como ya te dije OJALA SEA NIÑA! No sé porque pero cuando tenga un bebe quiero que sea mujercita, aunque si es niño tendrías a tu propio Harry y para ti solita! Bueno para dos porque lo tendrías que compartir con su papá je je. Lo del amor interdimensional no se, tal vez, quien sabe je je.

**Laura Malfoy Tonks: **léetela ojala te guste aparte que no es muy extensa, te hará reír mucho je je. Espero tu comentario, quiero saber que te pareció este capitulo

**Maar- 418: **créeme que roge que todos me pudieran entender en qué consistía el hechizo del viaje dimensional, y veras un poco de celos de Draco aunque no mucho ya sabes tiene que mantenerse es sobre todo un Malfoy.

**Memo: **gracias Memo de verdad de corazón te agradezco tus palabras, de Voldemort? Bueno eso es una sorpresa de lo que será de él, espero sigas la historia hasta el finaaaaal y te puedas enterar de todito.

**floor. leyes. 9: **Amiga no sé porque se me borro tu nombre en el anterior capitulo, creo que tengo que separar los nombre cuando hay un punto de por medio, pero por si acaso te dije "muchas gracias, espero te guste la lectura y no la dejes de leer hasta el final", nunca me olvidaría de responderle a una de mis lectoras, en especial si tienen la valentía de dejarme un review.

A todas las que me dejan Reviews muchísimas gracias, y a las que no las animo a que lo hagan! Ya que es un estimulante el saber que le agrada lo que escribo y si no me gustaría también saberlo para poder corregir las fallas, vamos chic s, te digo a ti, aunque sea un "está bien", "esta pasable", "puedes mejorarlo", o dar toda la opinión que tienes como lo hacen en cada capítulo las demás que por cierto les vuelvo a agradecer ustedes me animan!

Besitos


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Oye Granger y a donde van a ir?" – pregunto Draco desde la cocina

"no me quiso decir… porque?" – contesto Hermione o más bien casi grito desde el cuarto

"Por nada" – dijo despacio – "y me dejaras solo aquí?"

"pues si a no ser que quieras salir con _Valeri_" – respondió la castaña, no la conocía bien y aun así no le simpatizaba para nada la rubia del trabajo

"no, eh sabes a donde se fueron Emma y Tom?"

"fueron a cenar, por cierto me dijeron que ahí quedo tu cena tienes que calentarla en el microondas" – dijo Hermione

Draco miro aquel aparato y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – "Granger… yo no sé usar eso"

"es fácil Malfoy solo tienes que aplastar el botoncito de encendido le pones los minutos luego inicio y esperas"

"eso es fácil para ti que eres hija de muggles! Recuerda que yo soy un sangre pura!" – le dijo Draco

"volvemos a lo mismo?" – pregunto Hermione llegando a la cocina

"claro que…" – Draco la observo de pies a cabeza, estaba rara, era como si hubieran cambiado a la Hermione que conocía, era mas tipo Emma pero perfeccionada, movió la cabeza violentamente para ahuyentar esos pensamientos – "quieres acabar con el cara sin rajar?"

"que apodo más ridículo ese! Y por qué crees que lo quiero acabar?" – pregunto Hermione

"pues como estas vestida! Te dará frio y yo te necesito para regresar!"

"claro que no me dará frio!" – Se defendió Hermione – "aparte a lo mucho que me puede dar es un resfriado"

"tapate más! Mis ojos no aguantan" – dijo Draco tapándose los ojos y yendo hacia la sala

"oh eso que significa?" – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

"significa que no estoy acostumbrado a ver tanta carne de una sangre sucia" – dijo Draco mirando hacia la ventana

"te iba a enseñar cómo funciona el microondas, ahora te las arreglas solo!" – le dijo Hermione y regreso a la habitación a terminar de arreglarse

"SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD!" – grito Draco, aunque por dentro no sentía eso, en si ya sentía que la palabra "sangre sucia" era solo eso una palabra

Draco regreso a la cocina, Hermione dijo que no le ayudaría así que tenía que averiguar cómo funciona ese aparato, vio que sobre el mostrador había una cacerola con plástico de aluminio encima, lo abrió y pudo ver que era su comida, así que metió todo al microondas – "como dijo Granger? Enciende – donde esta ese botón?" – Se preguntaba Draco y comenzó a buscar – "que mas… poner minutos… la comida esta en más de treinta minutos así que eso es" – se dijo Draco orgulloso de poner manejar a la perfección artefactos muggles, así que mientras esperaba a que se hiciera se fue a la salita a esperar mientras esta listo todo.

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación terminando de arreglarse, Daniel pasaría por ella en menos de 20 minutos y aun le faltaba el cabello, por una vez en su vida deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la magia aun siguiera en ella! Aunque como estaba arreglando su desastroso cabello está bien.

A la habitación le comenzó a llegar un olor a quemado – "Malfoy que haces?" – pregunto desde su habitación, espero la respuesta pero no llegaba, lo que si lo hacía era humo? – "ESTAS QUEMANDO LA CASA?" – grito medio asustada y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, cuando llego vio como humo salía de la cocina y ahí metido en todo ese humo a Draco Malfoy en el piso!

"POR DIOS MALFOY!" – grito Hermione y como pudo saco al chico de ahí hacia el pasillo, luego regreso a la cocina y tratar de apagar el fuego con mucha agua, lo que provoco que todo lo que había hecho en su aspecto se arruinara, luego abrir las ventanas para despejar el humo.

Se calmo luego de eso, aunque se acordó que dejo en el pasillo al hurón y corrió hacia allí – "por favor que respire, por favor que respire" – iba rogando – "Malfoy?" – lo llamo y el no reaccionaba – "Malfoy?" – Draco no respiraba así que lo único que se le vino a la mente es tratar de reanimarlo con la respiración boca a boca, ya pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – "por favor despierta Malfoy" – decía haciendo presión en el pecho – "Draco" – y volvió a posar sus labios en los de él

"sabía que te morías por besarme" – dijo bajito Draco, Hermione no le reclamo solo se arrojo en sus brazos a llorar, Draco la recibió. Estuvieron así varios minutos ella llorando y el dándole pequeños masajes en su cabello húmedo para tratar de calmarla ¿acaso la situación no debería ser al revés? Al fin y al cabo él era el que se había asfixiado por humo.

"creo que llegue en mal momento" – dijo una voz a su espalda y ambos voltearon a ver, ahí frente a ellos Daniel – "que ha pasado?" – Hermione volteo a ver al rubio que tenía toda la cara manchada

"fuego" – solo pudo responder la chica

"están bien?"

"si, ha sido el susto" – Daniel se acerco a ella que aun estaba en el piso junto a Draco y la ayudo a levantarse

"quieres que avise a alguien de lo ocurrido?" – pregunto Daniel

"no después de todo no hay heridos, aunque habría que explicarle a Emma porque su cocina esta toda quemada" – dijo Hermione

"será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión" – dijo Daniel viendo a Draco en el piso

"no, no como dije ya todo paso, solo fue el susto" – dijo Hermione rápidamente por lo que ambos chicos la vieron y ella se puso roja – "si me esperas unos minutos estaré lista"

"está bien" – respondió Daniel

Hermione entro a la habitación a arreglarse de nuevo, Draco entro al baño para limpiarse y Daniel paso a la sala y observar el desastre de la cocina, ¿Quién en su sano juicio metería aluminio al microonda? Draco salió primero como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos se sentaron frente a frente, no tenían nada de qué hablar así que solo se veían.

A los pocos minutos salió Hermione, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y se la quedaron admirando – "Luces radiante" – dijo Daniel, se fijo que en su cuello llevaba la cadena que le había regalado y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Hermione al verse observada solo pudo sonreír tímidamente, Daniel siempre era cariñoso con ella, seguramente la invitaría a cenar o incluso bailar, pero_ Malfoy_ que haría él?

"Daniel a dónde iremos?" – quiso saber Hermione

"a cenar con mis padres" – respondió él dejando sorprendida a los otros dos chicos

"crees que se molesten si llevo a alguien más?" – pregunto ella, Daniel se extraño

"eh no lo creo, a quien quieres llevar?"

"es que Malfoy se quedo sin comida" – iba diciendo ella volteando a ver la cocina quemada – "y como Emma y Tom regresaran tarde"

"no hay problema" – respondió Daniel – "claro si tu amigo se comporta" – Draco sonrío abiertamente al ver la cara de Daniel

"Por supuesto, suelo comportarme cuando hay gente educada a mi vista" – dijo Draco

"entonces vamos" – dijo Daniel tendiéndole su brazo a Hermione

"oh espera dejare una nota a Emma por si regresa antes que yo, y mientras tanto Tom la calma para que no intente matar a Draco cuando llegue" – dijo Hermione, el nombre de él le salió tan natural que no se percato que lo llamo por su nombre

Los tres salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Daniel, quien condujo hacia la ya conocida casa de los Radcliffe, Draco ni siquiera se inmuto al ver la majestuosidad de las mansiones por la que recorría el auto, solo pregunta a qué hora llegaban cuan niño pequeño

"los estábamos esperando señor" – dijo el mayordomo recibiéndolos en la puerta, Daniel pasó del brazo con Hermione y Draco atrás de él recorriendo con la mirada el lugar

"Hijo!" – saludo el padre de Daniel – "con que ella es mi nuera eh?" – pregunto sonriente el hombre, Draco que se encontraba distraído lo miro con profundo odio

"se equivoca" – dijo despacio Hermione, Daniel sonrío ya que ella lucia un tono rojo en sus mejillas, desde que la conoce le encantaba ponerla así

"no te preocupes papá pronto lo será" – dijo Daniel, Draco se acerco inmediatamente a ellos y se puso al lado de Hermione

"y el chico?" – pregunto Adrian el papá de Daniel

"es un amigo" – respondió Daniel entre dientes

El hombre los condujo hasta el elegante comedor ahí se encontraba Geraldine la mamá de Daniel que los recibió sonriente, pronto todos empezaron a disfrutar de la comida que habían preparado

"quiero 7 nietos" – dijo Geraldine mientras conversaban

"pobre de tu esposa Daniel" – dijo Hermione mientras veía un vaso de agua

"pobre de ti querida" – volvió a hablar Geraldine, por lo que Hermione casi se ahoga con el líquido que bebía en ese instante, Draco que fue más rápido le dio leves golpes en la espalda

"Oh Gery ves lo que le haces a la chica con tus comentarios?" – le dijo su esposo levemente sonriendo

"ustedes desde cuando se conocen?" – pregunto Geraldine al ver al chico rubio

"desde que entramos a Hogwarts aunque nunca fuimos tan amigos" – respondió Draco mientras regresaba la atención a la mesa, Hermione le dio una leve mirada de reproche

"nunca había escuchado de un colegio llamado asi" – dijo Adrian

"Hogwarts?" – pregunto sorprendida Geraldine

"es un colegio para eh" – trataba de decir Hermione

"gente especial" – termino diciendo Draco

"entonces sigues siendo aun más perfecta para mi hijo Hermione" – dijo Adrian sonriendo, mientras Geraldine no salía del asombro

"deberían buscar algo mejor para su único hijo" – dijo Draco, Daniel deseo en ese momento estar al lado de él para poder estrangularon por si se le ocurría hablar mal de ella

"porque lo dices?" – pregunto Adrian

"porque yo la conozco más tiempo que ustedes" – dijo Draco

"y eso que tiene que ver?" – pregunto esta vez Geraldine dejando atrás tantos recuerdos y asombro a la vez

"pues fíjense ustedes son ricos podrían escoger entre lo mejor de la sociedad, dejarían que su hijo se rebaje a tanto con ella?" – Geraldine estaba furiosa con el chico que supuestamente era amigo de ella! Como podía hablar así de una chica?

"pues si ella se rebajo a ser tu amiga porque yo no he de hacerlo por la chica que me gusta?" – dijo Daniel evidentemente enojado por la actitud de Draco, Hermione se sintió herida por ambos

"hijo ese comentario no fue adecuado" – dijo Adrian viendo como se ponía la chica

"no señor fue el correcto" – dijo Hermione – "muchas gracias por todo pero debemos irnos" – dijo mientras se levantaba, Draco hacia lo mismo

"Hermione espera, yo no quise decir eso, yo, tu no" – trataba de decir Daniel mientras los seguía a la salida

"está bien" – respondió ella con una sonrisa – "no soy la adecuada para ti Daniel, nunca lo he sido"

"tú no sabes eso! Hermione yo te quiero, no sé cómo paso tan rápido pero hasta creo que te amo" – le confesó Daniel, atrás de el se veía que llegaba su mamá

A ella los ojos se le pusieron llorosos, se acerco a él y le dio un leve beso en los labios – "mañana acompañare a mi hermana a su trabajo, pasa por ahí, aquí está la dirección" – le dijo Hermione – "quiero presentarte a una amiga pelirroja que tengo"

"espérame los voy a dejar" –dijo Daniel buscando las llaves del auto

"no, quiero caminar, y no, no me voy a perder, ya sé cómo llegar" – le dijo ella

"yo los traje, así que los llevare a casa" – volvió a decir Daniel – "mamá has visto mis llaves?"

"no Daniel quédate aquí con tus padres, disfruta de ellos" – le dijo Hermione – "Señora un placer volver a verla" – le dijo a Geraldine

"También es un placer Hermione" – dijo ella se veía que quería decir algo mas pero no decía nada así que ella salió seguida de Draco – "Hermione dile a mi hijo que lo amo, lo conoces verdad? Tus ojos me lo dicen cada vez que ves a Daniel" – le dijo Geraldine tan bajo para que solo ella la pudiera escuchar

"fue un placer haberla conocido" – le dijo Hermione entendiendo sus palabras, y siguió caminando hacia la salida de los terrenos de la mansión

"que te dijo?" – pregunto Draco mientras caminaban

"no somos los únicos" – dijo Hermione – "Lily Potter también encontró el hechizo" – Draco se detuvo impresionado, Hermione siguió a paso acelerado

"Te has dado cuenta que nos tardamos en llegar aquí casi cuatro horas en auto?" – pregunto Draco cuando la alcanzó

"y?"

"y que debemos pedir a alguien que nos lleve como por ejemplo ese auto que viene ahí" – dijo Draco, y se apresuro a detenerlo, se regreso para tomar a Hermione y arrastrarla al interior del vehículo

Cuando bajaron del auto una vez llegaron a la ciudad dieron las gracias y siguieron caminando, estaban cerca de casa, así que fueron despacio, en el auto no podían conversar libremente, o al menos Draco no sabía que decir

"es interesante saber que aquí viven aquellos que murieron" – dijo Draco, siguieron caminaron mientras ninguno de los dos decía nada – "tu… que beso"

Hermione sonrio por la forma en que quería tomar el tema Draco - "estuve enamorada de Harry en un principio" – dijo ella, Draco espero a que siguiera – "pero no me vio, o al menos no como yo quería"

"y pensaste que con Daniel podrías cubrir ese amor?" – pregunto Draco

"nunca lo quise cubrir… yo pensé que me había olvidado por completo de ese sentimiento, me enamore de otro y él.. Él…" – lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas

"la comadreja no tiene cerebro" – dijo Draco, Hermione rio un poco por eso – "Radcliffe se ve que tiene buenos sentimientos, no debí decir eso" – se lamento el rubio – "si lo quieres no lo alejes, aquí no está la comadreja para influir en lo que siente por ti"

"recuerdas que no pertenecemos aquí? En algún momento regresaremos" – dijo Hermione, hasta que proceso a totalidad las palabras del chico – "como es eso de que no está la comadreja para influir lo que siente por mi?"

"Granger, Granger, eres inteligente nunca lo he negado, pero para ciertas cosas eres una completa ignorante" – comenzó diciendo – "cada vez que los veía juntos e incluso los demás, pensábamos que ustedes se harían novios si no es que ya lo eran, pero cuando tú te hiciste novia de la comadreja y Potter de la pequeña comadreja, nos sorprendimos"

"eso que tiene que ver?" – pregunto cansada Hermione por caminar y porque él le daba muchas vueltas al asunto

"la cuestión es que a Potter se lo veía enamorado de ti, al igual que se veían los celos de Weasley, ¿acaso no piensas que él tuvo algo que ver con que Potter no se te declarara?"

"sea como sea, la cuestión aquí es que él está con Ginny y se aman, seré buena amiga y hare lo mismo aquí" – dijo tristemente la castaña

"aunque sufras, porque digo se nota que lo quieres" – dijo Draco mientras miraba hacia la nada

"si lo quiero, pero ya no es lo mismo que sentía por él antes" – dijo Hermione

"y Radcliffe?" – pregunto Draco

"solo quiero que sea feliz y sé que lo será con Bonnie, y aunque se llame Daniel siempre lo vere como Harry y lo que siento por él es lo mismo que siento por mi amigo ahora, amor de Hermanos" – Hermione sonrío levemente al darse cuenta de algo – "sabes es la primera vez que logramos una conversación civilizada"

Draco también sonrío – "es verdad come libros" – dijo él sonriendo – "entonces…tregua?"

"tregua!" – Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente – "aunque sea resulto algo bueno de esta noche"

"no sonrías aun, recuerda que tienes que defenderme de la furia de Emma"

* * *

**Anisaberu – chan: ** me fascina que te guste el fic, ojala no lo dejes de leer besos…

**MaaR – 418: **Si es desesperante, pero es todo un galan ahhhhhhhhh, en especial con la sonrisa que tiene, si yo trabajara con él estuviera feliz de tenerlo a mi lado ¿tú no? Verdad que siii

**LucyTheMarauder: **no está de más repetirlo , siempre es bueno escuchar que les gusta lo que uno escribe y me siento feliz por ello, y si, si yo fuera Hermione hubiera hecho lo que tú dices, es que esa rubia es una coqueta! Y Draco que no se deja pobre de Hermione.

**Angy Malfoy: **por suerte a mi no me ha tocado así en el trabajo, más bien en la casa tratando de enseñarle a mis padres a usar el computador j aja, y me toca repetir una y otra y otra vez lo mismo… ahhh sorpresa..Sorpresa ¿Qué papel juega la cajera?. Ya lo sabrás más adelante je je, Draco lo siente pero no quiere admitir que le gusta Hermione, ya sabes antes que todo es un Malfoy. Espero te hayas divertido en este capítulo.

**MeryLune: **ves! Beso obvio tenía que haber sino Hermione estaría hecha un lio con todo! Aunque claro ella aclaro la situación pero dejo enredado al pobre de Daniel . No te preocupes mi boca está cerrada, palabra de escritora en que no le diré nada a Lian, me imaginas que vaya, corra y diga LIIIIIIIIIIIIIANNNNNNNNNNNNN YA SE EL NOMBREEEEEEEE j aja estalla Troya.. Te cuento que no me la he visto pero como tu me la recomiendas voy a ver si la consigo para vérmela y saber el motivo del nombre.

**Laura Bellatrix Malfoy Tonks: **gracias, gracias, gracias, siempre busco que le guste a las que me leen, estoy feliz de ello, síguelo haciendo ;) ahora Draco no sé porque es así la verdad, quisiera que fuera un chico normal! Pero así me gusta con sus misterios.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Iban bajando del auto Emma y Hermione, ese día iría a acompañarla para una sesión de fotos que le había pedido Bonnie, ella estaba radiante como cuando la vio la primera vez, su largo cabello pelirrojo caía detrás de su espalda, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

"bienvenida Hermione" – saludo Bonnie – "ves Emma yo si pude convencerla" – Emma apenas y sonrió al comentario de su amiga y siguió de largo dejándolas atrás – "que tiene?"

"pues una cocina quemada, y un nuevo novio" – respondió Hermione

"que QUE!" – Grito Bonnie – "cuéntame todo"

"pues la cocina…"

"no, no lo del novio!" – dijo emocionada Bonnie

"ahh pues resulta… te acuerdas del rubio que nos acompaño el otro día?" – pregunto Hermione, Bonnie asintió con la cabeza – "pues el que sonreía mucho ese es su nuevo novio"

"no lo puedo creer! Ahora faltas tú y listo!"

"qué?! Como que yo?"

"pues si Emma es novia de un gemelo tú tienes que serlo del otro, es cosa del destino" – respondió Bonnie mientras le indicaba que siguieran

"no lo creo, entre él y yo no pasara nada" - Bonnie sonrío abiertamente ante lo último que dijo su acompañante y siguieron caminando.

La sesión de fotos para las joyas estaba en la mitad; Hermione en Hogwarts se consideraba una chica normal, ni muy bonita ni muy fea, nunca se le paso por la cabeza lucir a todo esplendor su cuerpo y mucho menos ser modelo, solo lo hacía por ayudar a alguien que consideraba su hermana y su amiga aunque en realidad en su mundo era ella y su amiga Ginny, como sea, solo lo hacía por pagar lo mucho que le han ayudado mientras han estado es este lugar.

Mientras pensaba en su realidad y la realidad de Emma sintió que un par de ojos la observaban y no se equivocaba ya que se percato que unos ojos color verde esmeralda la veían fijamente, Emma como es muy curiosa miro también a esa dirección y al parecer ella intentaba hacerle de Cupido ya que pidió tiempo para descansar.

Daniel se acerco a ambas chicas – "lucen hermosas" – dijo con una galante sonrisa

"muchas gracias" – respondió Emma sonriendo y pasando su brazo por el de Hermione

"podemos hablar?" – dijo esta vez a Hermione

"como sabes quién es quién?" – pregunto Emma

"yo conocería a Hermione así hayan mil copias de ella" – respondió Daniel

"está bien, entonces me marcho" – dijo Emma fingiendo enfado – "solo espero que no te hayas equivocado de chica" – pronuncio ella mientras se iba

"Hermione lo de anoche yo…" – iba diciendo Daniel cuando Emma no estuvo cerca

"quiero presentarte a una amiga, ven" – se apresuro a decir Hermione, y cogiéndolo del brazo lo condujo hacia la chica pelirroja

"Bonnie" – nombro Hermione, ella volteo a ver a su nueva amiga – "quiero presentarte a Daniel Radcliffe, Daniel ella es Bonnie Wright" – Bonnie al igual que Ginny se le vio encantada con solo verlo, una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro y su expresión cambio

"Mucho gusto Bonnie" – dijo Daniel saludándole con un beso en su mano como todo caballero, Bonnie por otro lado parecía que se desmayaría si seguía haciendo eso, pero al ver que se había quedado callada hablo rápidamente

"Eh, mucho gusto Daniel, eh, eres eh, el actor?" – pregunto Bonnie, Daniel sonrío

"si soy el actor, veo que te han hablado de mi" – dijo Daniel viendo hacia Hermione

"yo no he sido, es mi hermana que no para de hablar" – se defendió Hermione

"es verdad, Emma no para de hablar" – dijo Bonnie repitiendo lo mismo que Hermione, pasaron unos dos minutos y la conversa no surgía, a leguas se notaba que Daniel quería alejar de allí a Hermione y conversar con ella

"Que les parece si organizamos una salida!" – dijo Hermione tratando de ayudar a Bonnie

"Por supuesto!" – Dijo feliz Bonnie – "le diré a tu hermana y que vaya con su novio"

"no! Solo nosotros" – dijo Hermione – "será más divertido"

"Por supuesto, cuando podrían?" -dijo Daniel

"pasado mañana tengo libre en la tarde" – contesto Hermione – "pueden?"

"Si" – dijeron al mismo tiempo Daniel y Bonnie

"entonces así quedamos" – dijo Hermione y dio media vuelta, sentía que algo perdía en ese lugar pero no creyó que fuera su corazón

"disculpa Bonnie pero tengo que hablar de algo con Hermione, fue un placer conocerte" – se apresuro a despedirse Daniel para ir tras la castaña; la pudo alcanzar unos metros más allá – "recuerdas que quiero hablar contigo? No creas que te me escaparas"

"no me estoy escapando Daniel" – respondió Hermione – "solo que tengo que cambiarme de atuendo, aparte te dije que quería presentarte a una amiga"

"por favor Hermione no me hagas de Cupido" – dijo Daniel deteniendo el paso de la chica – "ya tengo a alguien que es dueña de mi corazón"

Hermione solo podía Verlo - "Hermi con respecto a lo que dije anoche nunca te he considerado inferior a mi" – continuaba Daniel

– "lo se Dan" – dijo ella – "con respecto al beso, yo no debí hacerlo lo siento"

"si no lo hacías tu lo hacía yo, y es mejor ya que así no me considerabas un abusivo"

"Daniel entre nosotros no puede haber más nada que una simple amistad" – dijo Hermione

"yo te amo Hermione, y sé que tú sientes algo por mí, sino no me hubieras besado!"

"sé que encontraras a la indicada si no es que ya la has encontrado" – pronuncio Hermione mientras veía tras la espalda del chico

"no me darás una oportunidad verdad?" – pregunto Daniel, Hermione se quedo cayada, en realidad no sabía que decir, ella hace algún tiempo lo amó y deseo tanto haber escuchado de Harry las palabras de Daniel, y tampoco sabía si lo que sentía ahora era el mismo sentimiento que sintió hace mucho tiempo – "dame la oportunidad de conquistarte Herms solo no me niegues eso"

"Tengo que ir a cambiarme" – dijo apresuradamente ella

"una nueva faceta?"

"no una hermana y una amiga que quiere que les ayude y no me pude negar" – respondió ella - "nos veremos pasado mañana, ponte de acuerdo con Bonnie en donde nos veremos" – dijo ella y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de él.

"que ha pasado?" – pregunto Emma cuando vio entrar a Hermione

"dice que me quiere" – contesto

"y no te hace feliz eso?" – volvió a preguntar Emma

"no es lo correcto, se que él amara a Bonnie"

"porque tu Harry ame a tu Ginny no significa que aquí tenga que ser igual, mírame a mí, mi novio es Tom y eso no significa que tu y Malfoy estén enamorados como nosotros"

Hermione rio por el comentario – "es verdad" – dijo entre risas – "pero no puedo ilusionarlo! Algún día he de regresar y ahí? Aparte es como mi hermano"

"primero no es tu hermano, y segundo fácil te lo llegas contigo" – dijo Emma, Hermione pensó es eso… que pasaría se fuera una tercera persona? Qué pensaría Harry y Ginny si la vieran llegar con Daniel? Malfoy estaría de acuerdo?

"Emma sigues enfadada?" – pregunto ella queriendo cambiar de tema

"no se como es tan…"

"estúpido?"- completo Hermione – "no sabía lo que causaba el aluminio"

"POR SU CULPA MI COCINA ESTA ARRUINADA, ES UN IDIOTA RUBITO"

"creo que escogí mal el tema"- se lamento Hermione ya que Emma volvia al ataque de los insultos

Dos días pasaron rápido, ese día seria la cita de Daniel y Bonnie, ella tenía planeado todo, diría que tiene que ir de urgencia a trabajar por que Malfoy hizo algo y la necesitan, y que no se preocupen por ella que sigan con la salida, así tendrían una cita, estaba todo perfecto.

"Granger te has dado cuenta que no hemos cogido la varita en todo este tiempo?" – pregunto Draco desde la cama de la chica, ella volteo a ver al chico tendido en su cama, sonrió un poco al ver lo que habían avanzado en solo tres días de una zona de enemigos a una zona de casi amigos

"hazme acuerdo Malfoy ¿Cuándo te dije que pasaras a mi habitación? ¿o cuando te dije que te acostaras en mi cama? ¡Acaso ya terminaste de pintar?" – pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie

"Desde que me defendiste con tu gemela malvada, ¿Cómo pueden parecerse tanto y ser tan distintas! De verdad Granger si ella estuviera en Hogwarts seria la nueva la que no debe ser nombrada!, aparte la pintura apesta"

"exageras Malfoy!" – Dijo ella sentándose al lado de él – "pero es verdad, no hemos practicado nada creo que nos estamos acostumbrando a este mundo"

"pues sí, fíjate en mi, ya se preparar un café decente, así como también burguesas y hasta pintar!"

"es bueno que sepas preparar comida ahora aprender a pronunciarlas, y no te consideres pintor ya que no vas mi por la cuarta parte" – dijo riendo Hermione

Malfoy se hizo el ofendido – "y porque tengo que ser yo el que arruine la casi cita?" – dijo el recordando el porque estaba ahi

"porque tu estas trabajando en ese horario" – le dijo Hermione – "y porque has arruinado muchas cosas en estos días!"

"qué?! No más que tu, apoco no te acuerdas que derramaste en el piso toda la salsa? o que casi le pones sal al café?"

"ese no fue error mío fue error de _ Valeri_, y también tu culpa ya que la distraes!"

"quien no se distraería con este rostro que tengo?" – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado

"ja, pues no se qué te ven la verdad para mi eres igual que, igual que Ronald!" – dijo Hermione, Draco no podía creer con quien lo había comparado, así que jalo del brazo a Hermione que en ese momento se estaba poniendo de pie y ella cayó en la cama, Draco se puso encima de ella

"esa comparación no viene al caso! Cómo? Compararme con la comadreja? Acaso no me has visto bien? Obsérvame Hermione, reconoce en mi lo que no tiene Weasley" – decía Draco, sus ojos estaban clavados en la chica que estaba debajo de él, Hermione paso del asombro a la vergüenza, nunca había tenía tan cerca a un chico y menos en esa posición, ni siquiera Ron que fue su novio.

"pu…pues ambos ti-tienen ojos" – comenzó diciendo Hermione – "cla-claro los tuyos son grises y los de Ron azules, tu-tu cabello es rubio y el de Ron rojizo"

"solo eso vez Hermione?" – dijo Draco mientras se le acercaba mas – "fíjate mejor, tal vez no vez bien"

A Hermione se le notaba el nerviosismo – "bu-bueno tu – tu eres más alto, eh eres eh sus- sus labios son- son - ya – YA BASTA! QUITATE"

"sabes no me había fijado que tus ojos tienes unos puntitos dorados" – pronuncio Draco mientras ya estaba casi a escasos centímetros de los labios de Hermione – "son hipnotizantes" – Hermione paso su lengua por sus labios remojándolos, Draco vio ese gesto y deseo ser él quien hiciera eso, y lo iba a hacer pero lamentablemente el timbre sonó y Hermione casi lo tira de la cama cuando de un solo empujón lo saco de encima suyo.

Se apresuro a salir del cuarto y corrió a abrir y ver a su salvador – "Daniel" – dijo cuando lo vio

"hola" – saludo el chico – "te encuentras bien?"

"si, es solo que hace calor" – respondió ella, Daniel vio hacia el pasillo y ahí se encontraba el hombre que le ha caído mal desde que lo conoció

"Hola" – saludo alguien atrás de Daniel, Hermione deseo en ese momento con toda su fuerza que no fuera él – "ella es la famosa Hermione? Mucho gusto soy Rupert Grint" – dijo el chico sonriente tendiéndole la mano

Hermione se quedo sin habla, no podía dejar de observarlo, Rupert no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella ya que aun estaba tendiéndole la mano para saludarla – "Granger" – escucho que dijo Draco y pudo reaccionar, regresándole el saludo

"seguro estas bien? Ahora estas pálida" – dijo Daniel

"si, si" – pronuncio Hermione mirando al piso para no ver al doble de su ex novio

"mi madre te envía esto Hermy" – dijo Daniel tendiéndole un sobre

"Gracias, iré por mi bolso" – dijo ella y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, otra vez él – "Maldito Ron" – dijo entre dientes acaso se podía odiar y amar a alguien con todo su corazón? – "porque Ronald" – dijo ella avanzo hasta su cama donde reposaba la cartera y la cogió guardo el sobre en una de las gavetas y se marcho.

**Luna White 29: **jaja no sabía que los odiabas, espero no mates a Ronald en el siguiente capitulo

**LucyTheMarauder: **si lo sé… pero recuerda que Hermione ya la había visto antes y estuvo un ratito conversando con ella, aunque ¿Qué dirá en la carta? además no podían hablar con total libertad recuerda que estaba Daniel atrás de ella, y no creo que le hubiera gustado escuchar de la existencia de otros mundos y de otros yo, tal vez esperan una conversación privada? ¡Por supuesto que saldrá otra vez! No por nada es la madre de Harry la que se sacrifico por su hijo…

* * *

**MeryLune: **jaja no creo que seas mery muerta, tal vez después del parto ahí si lo creo jaja.. claro que MI DRACO debe de vivir! Jajaja esos antojos son muy raros amiga… aunque crees que se meta con el novio de su casi hermana gemela? Aunque son muy iguales y si no hablan pueda que se confunda… o.O, Oh por Dios… tu crees que ellos? Y ella? Que él? OHHH..

**Laura Bellatrix Malfoy Tonks: **no amiga no me lo habías dicho, por razón me extrañaba! Tienes una imaginación muyyy romantica "un beso bajo la lluvia" oye buen tema para otro fic… creo que lo usare jaja

**Angy Malfoy: **verdad que si, pero es que es un sangre pura! Jaja aunque sea entiende ya de tecnología muggle. Ahora no son los papás solo es Geraldine (Lily Potter) la que sabe de la existencia de la otra dimensión, te fijaste en el sobre? Ahs por que no lo pudo abrir? Yo también me moría de curiosidad ;), ojala y no se le olvide. Con respecto a Daniel y Hermione, no aunque también me gusta esa pareja.. pero en este fic no ella se queda con Draco aunque primero se tienen que dar cuenta. Gracias por tus palabras eso me motiva

**Memo: **muchas gracias! Espero también te guste este capitulo

**Etterna Fanel: **jaja tu qué crees? Se enamorara Daniel de Bonnie? Harry de quien está enamorado? Crees que Draco y Hermione deseaban el beso? (yo pienso que si, tenía que ser Daniel!) jaja. Ojala también te guste este, aunque ¿Qué pasara con Rupert? Creo que te hice las preguntas que tu querrías hacérmelas a mi jaja, pero ves por no hacérmelas ahora las hago yo

**Pucca. Chokolatito: **gracias a ti!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

En una esquina de la alacena hecha un mar de lágrimas se encontraba Hermione Granger, a su lado tratando de calmarla Draco Malfoy. Él estaba atendiendo su puesto cuando la vio pasar, pudo distinguir a la perfección el rastro de lágrimas que había en su rostro, quiso preguntar que le paso pero la chica corrió directamente hacia el único lugar donde sabia no sería molestada… la alacena

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, si Ron pensaba igual que el chico de este tiempo, acaso por eso la había dejado?, su cerebro no hacía más que recordar cada una de las palabras que salieron de boca de Rupert, y cada vez que lo repetía las lagrimas venían a ella, no podía controlarlas; ella sintió como Draco llegaba a su lado, como la abrazaba y sintió que todo el pesar volvía con mas fuerzas, pero sentía que podía controlarlo todo si él estaba a su lado como lo hacía en ese instante.

Ella escuchaba la preocupación en la voz de su compañero, quería responderle a sus tantas preguntas, pero cada vez que abría los labios solo salían sollozos y las lágrimas volvían a acudir a su rostro.

"juro que matare a Radcliffe" – dijo Draco ante su impotencia por poder consolarla

"no fue el" – respondió Hermione con una voz que apenas y reconocía

"no fue él? ACASO NO ANDABAS CON EL?!" – grito Draco aunque no quería que eso pasara ya que vio como ella volvía a llorar, lo único capaz que pudo hacer fue rodearla con sus brazos, permitirle que ella se refugiara en su pecho como lo estaba haciendo y en ese momento sintió odio, un odio por el ser que hizo que ella estuviera así

"me contaras que paso?" – pregunto él, Hermione asintió con la cabeza ya que su voz se había perdido

**FLASH BACK**

"pues suena divertido" – dijo Bonnie

"y lo es, no te imaginas como es estar enfrente de una cámara y personificar un papel" – contesto Daniel

"aparte de que haces lo que te gusta, recibes buena paga" – dijo Rupert – "por cierto y ustedes en que trabajan?"

"soy modelo, aparte le ayudo a mis padres en el manejo del negocio, no es muy emocionante" – contesto Bonnie

"yo soy camarera" – respondió Hermione

"camarera? Vaya eso es…" – estaba diciendo Rupert

"eso es la iniciativa del emprendimiento" – concluyo Daniel

"en realidad no iba a decir eso" – dijo Rupert

"si se dan cuenta que hay algunos paparazzi que nos están fotografiando?" – pregunto Hermione

"si, es normal" – contesto Rupert

"es fastidioso, no tienen privacidad!"

"no es fantástico tanta atención que te dan, te hacen sentir importante, y más cuando hay miles de fan atrás tuyo" – contesto Rupert

"pues yo no lo veo así" – dijo Hermione

"les parece si vamos a comprar unos helados?" – pregunto Daniel

"yo te acompaño" – se adelanto Bonnie

"está bien vamos" – dijo Daniel, así ambos se levantaron y fueron rumbo a una pequeña heladería

"Bonnie es muy hermosa, tiene un hermoso cuerpo y esos ojos de infarto, sería una estupenda pareja para Daniel" – dijo Rupert

"eso a que viene?"

"a que tú no eres ella… no digo que seas fea y tonta no eres según he podido comprobar en estas dos horas, pero… no le convienes a mi amigo"

"a si? Porque?" – pregunto Hermione un poco molesta

"como te dije no eres fea, tienes lo tuyo y te juro que desearía saber cómo eres en todos los aspectos, pero…"

"en todos los aspecto! A que te refieres?"

"tu amigo rubio estaba celoso seguramente porque Daniel le quiere quitar a su presa" – dijo Rupert

"acaso estas insinuando que me acuesto con él?"

"te interesa la fortuna de los Radcliffe? Acaso su fama? Es obvio ya que sería una buena publicidad para una simple camarera"

Eso había rebasado el vaso para Hermione – "eres un…" – ella no sabía cómo llamarlo, frente a él estaba la viva imagen de su amigo, no, era el mismo rostro del que por años habían compartido tanto, el hombre al que amo, y ahora la llamaba de alguna forma cualquiera, y busca fortuna? Quería llorar, quería tener su varita y lanzarle un crucio, quería tener un bate y darle de palazos por ser tan idiota

"aquí están sus helados" – dijo una sonriente Bonnie

"gracias" – le respondió Rupert sonriendo

"te encuentras bien Hermione?" – pregunto preocupado Daniel, ella no podía quitar la mirada de Rupert, sentía que en cualquier momento una lagrima caería de sus ojos

"si" – respondió – "pero tengo que irme, me llamaron del trabajo, algo paso y me necesitan"

"te acompaño" – dijo Daniel, todos lo miraron

"no, no amigo, yo la llevo no te preocupes, de todas formas tengo que ir a firmar mi nuevo contrato para la película"- dijo Rupert

"no, yo la traje y yo la llevare"

"no Daniel, tu sigue, Bonnie quería ir al cine así que deberías llevarla, seguir con lo planeado" – dijo Hermione

"por favor Daniel" – dijo Bonnie, Daniel no podría negarse

"me llamaras cuando llegue, entendido" – le dijo Daniel a su amigo

"Por supuesto, acaso piensas que te la quitare?" – Hermione se despidió de ambos y camino junto a Rupert, cuando ya estaban fuera de vista ella se alejo de él

"me gustaría saber que les has dado a esos dos para que estén locos por ti, a mí también me gustaría probar" – dijo el acercándose a ella, Hermione se planto y le dio una bofetada

"que te crees que soy?" – dijo furiosa Hermione

"una chica para pasar el rato es obvio" – dijo Rupert sobándose la mejilla

"me vez así?"

"pues no te veo como para formar una familia! y por la forma en que me miras desde que comenzamos la salida parece que también quieres probar conmigo"

"eres un idiota, ojala te pudras!" – dijo ella y se marcho de ahí dejándolo solo

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"siempre he dicho que Weasley no ve mas allá de sus narices" – dijo Draco

"pero él no es Ron!" – dijo aun con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

"Entonces que escusas das a la forma en la que piensa aquí, y la que actúa allá?!" – dijo Draco, Hermione entendía, entendía sus palabras, y algo en ella no quería creer, algo en ella aun se aferraba al recuerdo de Ron, a su amigo, al que compartieron tanto por tanto tiempo, al que amo con toda su fuerza, al que la engaño y dejo botada como basura

"odio al Ron de este tiempo" – dijo Hermione

"se comporta como un… neandertal?"

Hermione dejo de llorar para concentrarse en la palabra de Draco – "neandertal? Desde cuando sabes eso?" – dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas que aun tenía en sus mejillas

"lo vi por esa caja, ya sabes" – respondió el chico, el se acerco a ella nuevamente, se puso en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ella – "sabes que no eres esa que describe el bruto de Grint"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SE!"

"entonces ya no llores por algo que sabes que no eres" – le dijo Draco – "más bien deberías estar feliz de que te quitaste de encima a ese tarado pelirrojo"

"si lo sé" – dijo sonriendo un poco

"sabes que hará lo imposible para alejarte de Radcliffe"

"también lo sé, y en parte es mejor, seguramente le aconsejara que vea a Bonnie y al final eso era mi objetivo" – dijo Hermione

"esa es la Granger que conozco, la que no se rinde y la que le ve el lado bueno a las cosas" – dijo Draco

"por cierto, no deberías estar trabajando?" – pregunto Hermione

"no cuando una ex enemiga me necesita" – respondió el rubio – "además creo que me necesitabas y me necesitas"

Hermione olvido las lagrimas, un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de su cuerpo pero no sabía identificar que era, sintió sus mejillas arder seguramente por las lagrimas – "puedes volver a tu trabajo, por mi no tienes que descuidarlo" – vio con el sonreía de lado, ahora que lo notaba, si, él tenía algo que lo distinguía de Ron, era la primera vez que se fijaba en su sonrisa, esa que tanto había odiado cuando le sonreía con desprecio

"no solo lo hago por ti, quería un descanso y era una buena escusa, además a Valeri no le tocaba hoy y no tengo con quien distraerme"

Valeri, Valeri no la soportaba!, no le caía bien desde el primer día en que vio esa estúpida sonrisa, ese cinismo, esa coquetería, tenía que enfocarse en su trabajo! – "que pena por ti"

"Granger te puedo preguntar algo, pero primero prométeme que no volverás a llorar"

"si puedes, y no, no volveré a llorar"

"aun estas enamorada del soquete de Weasley?"

"no lo sé, pero aun me duelen sus palabras" – respondió ella, vio como el asentía con la cabeza

"puedo hacerte otra?"

"por supuesto"

"que tiene Weasley que no tengo yo?" – pregunto el rubio, Hermione se incomodo

" tiene que ver eso?" – pregunto incomoda Draco se le acerco demasiado, no sabía porque pero le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, le gustaba sentir su olor, sentir su calor

"porque no me contestaste la última vez que te lo pregunte, acaso te pongo nerviosa Hermione?"

El corazón de ella se había acelerado, por su mente no cruzo mas las idioteces dichas por Rupert, ni tampoco la imagen de Daniel y Bonnie sonriendo, y peor aun los recuerdos de un amor fracasado con Ron, solo estaba concentrada en la imagen que tenía en frente, los ojos grises que la miraban, se sintió sedienta, se sintió acorralada, se sintió temerosa, y se sintió feliz.

"claro que no estoy nerviosa, porque tú me pondrías así?" – pregunto ella

"entonces responde"

"no tengo porque, aparte creo que te contesto todo en mi habitación" – dijo ella

"te recuerdo que no terminaste, pero…" – Draco se aparto bruscamente de ella – "yo sé que es lo que tú no vez"

"y que es si se puede saber?"

"ah no, no te dije que me pudieras hacer preguntas Granger, y si es verdad ya es hora de trabajar" - Draco se puso de pie, ella desde el piso vio cuan alto era, se fijo en algo que no había notado, el uniforme le sentaba de maravilla, vio su mano que la tendía a ella, hay lo noto, él estaba presto a ayudarla, a consolarla, a escucharla, cuando se había transformado? Cuando dejo de ser el idiota hurón Draco Malfoy?

Ella le tomo la mano, y con un rápido movimiento ella está de pie y él la tenía entre sus brazos, pudo sentir su aroma un aroma que había detectado desde hace tiempo y que siempre le había gustado, ese aroma pertenecía a él.

"no te enamores de mi Granger, sé que es difícil pero puedes intentarlo" – escucho que dijo Draco, claro ella había quedado idiotizada por los músculos que pudo sentir debajo de esa ropa, idiotizada por el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, y como idiota se había quedado por varios minutos así en esa posición

"no lo hare Malfoy, puedes jurarlo" – dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"y entonces?" – pregunto él sus ojos se clavaron el ella, y ella aun seguía en los brazos de él, él la rodea con fuerza pero no tanta para causarle daño, desvío la mirada, se sentía confusa, seguramente todo lo vivido en la tarde había causado algo en ella

"y entonces, es hora de que te pongas a trabajar… no veremos en casa Draco" – dijo ella separando de él y avanzando un poco – "y gracias"

"un placer Hermione"

* * *

**GUEST: **Muchas gracias

**LucyTheMarauder: **SIIIIIIIII casi la besa, al parecer estos dos no quieren dar el siguiente paso no lo crees? jaja, Harry al igual que Daniel siente o sintio algo por ella, claro en el caso de Harry intervino su amigo Ron, quien sabe si en esta dimension Rupert no intervendria tambien. perdon por aquellas que aman el personaje de Ron e incluso a su actor, pero en mi historia el sera un completo malo? no quiero poner estupido para no herir la suceptibilidad de algunas :P. Ahora ojala Hermione se acuerde de la carta de Geraldine ya que con todo lo que le ha pasado... Gracias por leer

**Luna White 29: **jajaja seguro no le gusto? eso lo sabras en el siguiente capitulo jajaja espero no lo mates... crucio no se le puede lanzar ya que la magia la tienen restringida jajaajaja... Luna me encanta su personaje.. ya comienza a aparecer poco a poco .. espero te agrade este capitulo... super rapido actualizado verdad? ojala y tenga muchos muchos reviews

**Fiorezz - hime: **es verdad si no fuera por Ron ambos estuvieran juntos, en realidad a mi me encantan tanto la pareja Harry-Hermione como Draco- Hermione por algo tengo una historia de esa pareja.. no soy muy partidaria del Ron- Hermione por ello escribo con otros jajaja... gracias por lo de original me esfuerzo por ello.. espero te guste este capitulo deseo saber tu comentario

**Trix Black Malfoy: **ya conoces como son Draco creo que poco a poco lo esta aceptando, pero Hermione ella si esta un poco dificil apenas y puede con Daniel y Rupert y eso sumale el problema de que esta en otra dimension, de que no tiene su magia, de que tiene que unir a Daniel y Bonnie, y encima pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el ser que fue su enemigo durante casi 7 años...

A todos los que me leen espero les haya gustado la SORPRESA jajaja no se lo imaginaban verdad? como asi actualizando a los dos dias de haber subido el anterior capitulo? pues aqui estoy por si acaso no pueda subirlo el dia en que tendria que hacerlo y como no les quiero fallar prefiero subirlo antes que despues de la fecha... ojala y pueda subir el proximo el viernes si no estare haciendolo lunes o martes... a todas las que me tienes en favoritos y alertas GRACIAS dejenme reviews es lo que me motiva. ya saben un esta excelente continua, o un simple me gusta estaria bien... a aquellas que siempre me escriben les vuelvo a agradecer siganlo haciendo ya saben que siempre es un placer contestarles y leerles.

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Lumus" – pronuncio Draco, una débil luz se reflejo en su varita

"Lumus Maximai" – pronuncio también Hermione y una luz un poco mayor salió de su varita

"desmaius" – le ataco Draco a Hermione, una pequeña luz salió de la varita pero se evaporo a la mitad de camino

"expelliarmus" – contraataco Hermione causándole cosquillas en la mano de Draco

"ya me harte!" – dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá

"deberían hacerlo con mas animo" – dijo Tom quien los veía practicar desde la cocina

"es verdad, háganlo con ánimo chicos!" – secundo Emma

"pues si creen que es tan fácil porque no lo hacen ustedes?!" – dijo Draco tumbándose al lado de Hermione

"yo solo decía" – se defendió Tom – "pero si siguen así se quedaran aquí toda la vida"

"por mi seria genial! Aunque si mamá se entera demandara al hospital donde nací" – dijo Emma

"porque lo dices amor?" – pregunto Tom acercándose a Emma para abrazarla

"pues es lógico Tom, mamá pensara que le robaron a una hija" – contesto ella

"en ese caso estaría feliz de recuperar a su hija que seguramente es tan maravillosa como la que ya tiene" – dijo Tom y se le acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, los otros dos hicieron cara de asco

"por favor! No den espectáculos!" – dijo Hermione

"hagan eso cuando estén solos!" – dijo Draco

"oh vamos acaso nunca han besado a alguien?" – pregunto Tom

"Claro que si! Acaso te imaginas que soy marica?!" – salto Draco

"Por supuesto que no Malfoy" – contesto Emma por su novio – "pero sabrás que los novios se besan"

"si pero a Malfoy y a mí nunca se nos paso por la cabeza ver nuestros reflejos besándose!" – dijo Hermione, Draco no dijo nada al respecto

"Ya estoy hostigado quiero regresar! Me canse de servir a otros" – dijo Draco

"yo quiero ver a mis amigos, a mis padres, a Crookshanks!"

"el viejo no sirve para nada, que ha hecho? Nada! Solo darnos trabajo de mas!" – dijo Draco

"por esta vez estoy contigo Draco, entre las practicas, el trabajo y unir a Daniel y Bonnie estoy agotada" – dijo Hermione mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco inconscientemente, Draco recostó la suya en la pequeña cabeza de la chica, y los otros dos vieron esos movimientos sorprendiéndose ¿de cuándo acá eran tan unidos?

"chicos ustedes han cambiado mucho" – dijo Emma sentándose frente a ellos

"soy igual que siempre Watson" – dijo Draco en la misma posición

"recuerdo que tu" – dijo Tom señalando a su doble – "ni siquiera querías tocarla"

"y ahora véanse parecen…" – siguió Emma

"tenemos que tolerarnos Watson acaso Granger no te explico todo?" – dijo Draco sentándose correctamente

"es verdad Emma, no podemos tratarnos como siempre si es que queremos regresar a casa"

"y ustedes quieren regresar a casa?" – pregunto Tom, Draco y Hermione se miraron, en realidad eso querían?

"saben he estado reflexionando este tema de las dimensiones" – comenzó diciendo Emma – "y tu Hermione te has empeñado en unir a Daniel con Bonnie durante estos dos meses, y al parecer está haciendo efecto, él ya no te busca como antes, y a mi apreciación mi amiga se está enamorando de Daniel y a él no le es tan indiferente"

"si lo sé" – dijo Hermione con la mirada baja – "ellos dos son el uno para el otro, se aman tanto de donde yo vengo"

"a eso es a lo que quiero llegar Hermi… si ellos dos están predestinados a estar juntos en su mundo, al parecer aquí también" dijo Emma

"en este mundo les encanta no ir al punto" – dijo Draco recostándose nuevamente y llevando una de sus manos a su cabello para despeinarlo

"Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros es decir Tom y yo nos queremos y somos pareja eso significa…"

"Alto ahí!" – saltaron tanto Hermione como Draco

"no sigas Watson" – amenazo Draco

"solo nos estamos tolerando, eso no significa que nos queramos" – dijo Hermione

"comparto con MI novia, si yo amo a Emma eso significa que Malfoy te ama pequeña" – dijo Tom, Hermione volteo a ver al rubio que tenía a su lado y al parecer estaba en shock

"YO NO AMO A GRANGER!" – Grito Draco poniéndose de pie – "APENAS LA TOLERO! CREES QUE PORQUE LA TRATO COMO SER HUMANO SIGNIFICA QUE SOMOS IGUALES?"

"no comiences de nuevo Malfoy" – dijo Hermione cansinamente

"ES QUE NO LOS ESCUCHAS? DICE QUE NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS JUNTOS COMO ELLOS!"

"tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad así que tranquilízate" – le dijo Hermione – "Emma… Tom, Draco y yo no nos queremos como se quieren ustedes, apenas y nos tratamos civilizadamente, ya escucharon no soy igual a él y listo!"

"pero es que…"

"PERO ES QUE NADA! QUE TAMBIEN ERES SORDA?"

"no le grites a mi novia Malfoy" – dijo Tom

"pues dile que no hable estupideces!" – dijo Draco volviendo a tomar asiento al lado de Hermione, cuando la vio muy cerca se alejo rápidamente hacia el extremo del sillón, Emma y Tom decidieron que no seguirían con el tema por ahora.

"se puede quedar Malfoy otra noche aquí?" – pregunto Tom a Emma cuando estuvieron en la cocina

"pasa más aquí que en tu departamento" – contesto la chica

"no es mío, es de mi amigo, y no me puedo arriesgar a dejarlo solo en especial con lo que le paso a tu cocina"

"no me hagas acuerdo por favor! Y porque quieres que se quede?" – pregunto la chica, volteo a ver a sus dos clones y una estaba casi quedándose dormida y el otro muy pero muy separado de ella

"tendré una cena de negocios"

"espero que no vayas con la rubia piernas de escoba que conocí el otro día" – dijo Emma amenazándolo con el cucharon

"con esa rubia no, es con otra" – dijo Tom riéndose, pero al ver la cara de su novia medio asesina de rubias quiso aclarar – "será con Evanna, me dijiste que te cayo muy bien"

"Evanna?"- ella sonrió – "si me cayó muy bien, por lo menos sé que no le gustas"

"eso me dolió" – dijo Tom llevándose una mano al corazón

"no te hagas el chistoso! Y por cierto cuando regresara a Irlanda?"

"se quedara, su padre fue transferido" – respondió Tom – "me tengo que ir amor, nos veremos mañana" –se despidió dándole un beso, Emma lo acompaño hasta la puerta, cuando volteo vio que Hermione estaba dormida

"Dragón podrías llevar a Hermi al cuarto?" – dijo Emma, Draco volteo a ver a la chica que estaba dormida, se acerco y la levanto, ella instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Draco, él se tenso, a su nariz llego un suave olor a vainilla muy conocido, no quiso indagar, así que mejor la llevo hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llego a la habitación la deposito en la cama, así dormida se dio cuenta que algo en ella había cambiado, tal vez la percepción que tenia acerca de ella, quería saber que era así que se puso a la altura de la cama y se dispuso a observarla, su cabello era igual un arbusto por cabello, aunque gracias a Emma el arbusto se podaba casi todos los días. Su piel era suave, le gustaba cuando podía tocarla, le gustaba verla sonrojase, así dormida no se le formaban los hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía. Se fijo en sus labiosm esos labios eran carnosos y rosados que llamaban a ser probados, por que tenia la necesidad de probarlos? Se saber que se sentía? Draco se acerco lentamente a la chica dormida, quería saber a que sabían sus labios, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, escuchaba su latido, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Mientras se acortaba la distancia sintió el roce de su respiración, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, volvió a sentir el dulce olor a vainilla, cerró los ojos.

Sintió algo tibio chocar con sus labios, algo esponjoso, delicioso y delicado, se aparto un poco pero no quería apartarse, así que volvió a acortar la distancia con aquellos labios que le llamaban desde hacia tiempo pero ¿hace cuanto?, no quería averiguarlo. Con el pesar que sentía su cuerpo se separo de ella, al hacerlo un par de ojos castaños lo veían aunque parecían ausentes

"Draco?" – pronuncio débilmente Hermione

"shhh descansa" – trato de decir despacio – "es un sueño" – rogo ojala creyera eso

"si" – dijo Hermione y cerró los ojos nuevamente – "bésame" – dijo con los ojos cerrados, se sorprendió que le pidiera eso, pero él no era quien para hacerse rogar así que se acerco y la beso, sintió ahora el calor de los labios de ella, su movimiento, comprobó el sabor que desprendían sus labios, la tersura de ellos; quería probar mas pero ella se separo y dio la vuelta, ella seguía durmiendo.

Draco salió de la habitación de Hermione concentrado en el beso, ese beso que le hacía sentir algo muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, sus labios, esos labios que mataría por besar de nuevo, ese cuerpo que moriría por tener entre sus brazos

"que paso?" – Pregunto Emma, Draco dio un brinco al ser descubierto – "estas bien?" – pregunto preocupada Emma, Draco la veía a ella y si ella tuviera razón en todo? Y si estaba predestinado a ella? O peor si él ya la amaba?

"si, solo estoy cansado" – dijo él mientras caminaba de nuevo al sofá pensando _no estoy enamorado de Granger – _"donde dormiré?"

"donde siempre lo haces rubito" – respondió Emma, ella espero el reproche ya que siempre recibía uno cuando lo hacía dormir en aquel sofá, pero no llego – "Hermione sigue dormida?"

"si" – respondió, Draco no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que podría estar enamorado de ella pero cuando? Cómo? Donde paso? – "no lo estoy"

"que cosa" – dijo Emma asustando por segunda vez a Draco – "que te pasa?"

"nada"

"por nada te has asustado?"

"bueno es mejor nada, que decirte que me asustó el verte" – respondió Draco

"si, es mejor nada… ten para que tengas con que cubrirte" – dijo ella tendiéndole una sabana y almohada

"gracias" – Emma se sorprendió nunca en los tres meses que llevaba con ellos había dado las gracias

"está bien ya me preocupaste… cuéntame que te paso" – dijo Emma con rostro preocupado

"no fastidies" – dijo él y se tapo con la sabana dispuesto a dormirse

"no vas a comer? Hermione se durmió y no comió"

"no, se me fue el apetito" – respondió Draco

"bueno, por suerte solo hice poco" – dijo Emma mientras iba a la cocina a comer un poco, Draco se acostó pensando en el beso en que él no la quería.

"Draco, despierta, vamos!" – decía la voz de Hermione

"porque me despiertas Granger?"

"hoy es tu cumpleaños! Felicidades!" – dijo Hermione lanzándose a abrazarlo

"Qué? Mi cumpleaños? Pero como sabes que es mi…" – Draco se detuvo no pudo seguir ya que ella lo estaba besando - "que te…" – Draco se sorprendió al ver donde estaba, cuando llegaron? Porque estaba ella ahí? Porque estaba vestida así?!

"Granger que paso?" – pregunto con cautela, ella sonrió al verlo

"porque me tratas por mi apellido?" – Pregunto Hermione muy sonriente – "Vamos amor Blaise y Theo nos están esperando"

"Blaise y Theo? Desde cuando tanta familiaridad? Porque estas con ese uniforme? Cuando regresamos?!" – quiso saber Draco

"a ver… A Blaise y Theo los trato así desde primero, estoy con este uniforme porque Slytherin es mi casa y no sé de donde es que regresamos" – dijo Hermione – "estas bien amor?"

Ahí si Draco se cayó de la cama, amor? Acaso era otro maldito sueño?! – "estoy dormido aun eso es"

"me gusta como estas Draco pero es mejor que te vistas si es que quieres bajar y festejar con todos" – dijo la castaña mientras rodeaba la cama – "te espero abajo" – se despido la chica con otro beso en los labios

"Maldición! Como despierto de esto? Vamos despiérta, Despierta!" – se gritaba así mismo, dio vueltas por la habitación, no quería soñar con estupideces otra vez, pero como no sentía que despertaba no le quedo de otra que seguir en su sueño y bajar

"te esperábamos desde hace rato Draco" – saludo una sonriente Pansy – "feliz cumpleaños" – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla?

"Amigo! Felicidades" – saludo Theo y Blaise, estuvieron conversando y entregándole unos obsequios, la única que le daban uno era su madre y Pansy pero estaba vez todos le habían dado uno, sin dudas era un extraño sueño

"Sera mejor que nos apuremos si es que queremos llegar a tiempo a clases" – dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón verde

"Oh vamos Hermione, siempre tienes que ser así?" – dijo Pansy

"si así que muevan su trasero"

Todo el grupo de Slytherin iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, uno que otros veían a la pareja que infundían respeto y temor a la vez, llegaron pronto al aula de pociones y ahí se encontró con todos los que recordaba, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, Weasley y Potter, sonrío al ver que la castaña ya no formaba parte de ese estúpido grupo, ella estaba a su lado su brazo enredado en el de él ya que ella era su chica.

"siéntense señores" – dijo el profesor Slughorn, Granger tomo asiento a su lado, le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que solo veía les daba a sus dos tarados amigos, vio como Weasley la veía, mejor dicho la devoraba y quiso golpearlo

La clase transcurrió sin contratiempo, pronto fue hora de la salida, se había acostumbrado tan rápido a que ella le tomara de la mano, pero salió antes con Pansy para esperarlo fuera mientras él recogía sus cosas, cuando lo hizo vio que conversaba con Potter, Weasley se le acerco y vio que le gritaba algo

"él no es igual a ti!" – escucho que le grito Ron

"Que pasa aquí?" – pregunto furioso Draco cuando se acerco, paso su brazo por sobre el hombro de Hermione

"apártate de ella" – dijo Ron

"porque hablas con nosotros Weasley?" - quiso saber Draco

"eso no te incumbe" – contesto Harry

"ALEJATE DE ELLA!" – lo empujo Ron los demás Slytherin se acercaron para resguardarlo

"QUE TE PASA WEASLEY!" – Grito Hermione – "Oh Draco" – se lamentaba Hermione mientras corría a ayudarlo

"Ella es mía Weasley, ya no tienes nada que hacer aqui" – dijo él y la beso, la beso apasionadamente

"Oh Draco, Draco, Draco, DRACO LEVANTATE!" – pego un brinco desde el sofá haciéndolo caer, ahí junto a él una sonriente Hermione, espero el beso de sus sueños pero solo era eso un sueño…uno que podía convertirse en realidad, así que Draco le sonrío a ella a pesar de que lo despertó a gritos, le sonrío porque él se encargaría de hacerlo realidad, le sonrío porque al fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que él estaba enamorado de ella.

**Primero que nada GRACIASSSSSSS no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews y como agradecimiento les traje este capítulo… no se mal acostumbren jajaja sino que ahora tengo un poco de tiempo para poder subir los capítulos a todos les doy mil mil gracias me encanta ver sus comentarios sigan asi ;)**

**Luna White 29: **Ron no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no sé por qué? Y si es mas Ron que de costumbre, me recuerda a su forma de actuar cuando tenía el horocrux… te juro que yo pensé lo mismo que tu Harry terminaría con Hermione, era tan obvio y hacían tan linda pareja pero no, quedar con Ron? pero quien con JK.. en fin por eso le cambio de chico a Hermione quería saber que tal quedaba con otro… ojala te agrade este capitulo

**Angy Malfoy: **perdón! Si algunas me han dicho lo mismo ¿para cuándo el beso? Jajaja no es mi intensión estresarte lo juro…aunque sea uno acepto que está enamorado del otro pero falta la más difícil… No creo que Hermione siga enamorada de Ron, más bien está enojada y resentida.. Emma es muy resentida pero es bueno que Draco aprenda un poco de trabajo manual.. te cuento que busque la canción que mencionaste y cuando ya la tenía se me fue el internet quería morirme de coraje..

**MeryLune: **jajaja perdón! Se que tengo que tener consideración contigo, bueno no, mas bien consideración con la futura potterica que tienes en tu vientre pobrecita debe de estar estresadisima con tu jornada, yo lo estaría, si yo fuera la que estuviera en tu vientre te juro que te daría de patadas para que te quedes quieta y te recuestes en tu cama y te relajes… ajaja ya soy especial gracias a ti :P hice que rompieras tu racha de comentarios jajaja. Bueno no te pude complacer con un beso entre Tom y Hermi (no por ahora ) pero aunque sea hay un dis que beso entre Hermione y Draco y la palabra de que Draco conquistara a Hermione… seguramente me has de torturar por actualizar dos días después de nuevo…

**L. Nott: **Primero que todo gracias por comentar es bueno recibir a nuevos (en reviews), lo primordial de alguien que trata de escribir es eso "dejar sin palabras al lector" claro en el buen sentido ya que puedes dejarlo sin palabras también porque es pésimo, otra vez Gracias por comentar espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo

**Solunarox: **Hola! Gracias por comentar, me alegra poder tener un review tuyo ojala sigan habiendo mas en el transcurso de la historia… yo también amo a Draco, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y más cuando se porta como todo un caballero

**Trix Black Malfoy: **Lo sé, lo sé ya tenía que haber beso, pero no fue un beso en todo sentido, pero si hubo unión de labios :P, jaja ahora que Draco ya sabe que era lo que sentía por Hermione comienza la etapa de celos, espero tus comentarios

**Potter – jou: **muchas gracias, espero seguir recibiendo comentarios tuyos y que te guste el fic

**Frix: **gracias por leer la historia, es un gusto saber que te agrada como termino el capitulo

**LucyTheMarauder: **jajaja muy rápido actualizado verdad? Y según yo que actualizaría tal vez el lunes, pero no aquí estoy de nuevo a tan solo dos días del último… el "no te enamores de mi" tiene doble sentido, el le dice a Hermione que cuidado no caigas en lo que creo que estoy cayendo yo, jajaja pero ya lo acepto él fue el primero en caer… pobre le falto decir "así como yo lo estoy de ti"

**Mei Fanel: **eres la bruja! Si ya comienza jajaja eso de que el la defienda obvio tiene que pasar ya sabes por lo de la magia, pero creo que lo hará mas por otro motivo tal vez porque la quiere a ella a salvo.

**Guest : **claro que no la dejare a medias, ni loca sino recibo no solo tu crucio sino el avada de algunas! Y claro que si, hay que incentivar a todas a que dejen un review, espero sigas leyendo la historia y te guste

**Juxtis Juy: **gracias

**Cart Jiko: **muchas gracias es un alivio saber que les gusta lo que sale de mi cabeza, no sabes cuánto me esfuerzo

**Hitre jole: **pues se supone que actualizo entre viernes y sábado, pero en esta semana me dio un no sé qué, y he subido dos capítulos, se supone que este debería ser el de la siguiente semana pero mírame, todo por las que leen mi historia, y subo más rápido porque recibí muchos reviews, eso a cualquiera alegra

**Pucca. Chokolatito: **opino igual que tu, el amor es tan lindo cuando lo leemos, si pudiera me metería en la historia y viviría esa clase de amor

**Sally Elizabeth HR: **Bienvenida es grato recibir a nuevas lectoras, en especial si dan su opinión al respecto… créeme yo quisiera poder dividir a Hermione y que una parte de ella quede con Daniel, pero no puede. Y Emma tampoco ya que se supone que si son almas gemelas Draco y Hermione, tienen que también serlo sus otros yo. Ahora en el mundo normal ósea el de Harry Potter no le pude cambiar la historia final ya que así lo estableció JK (al menos en esta historia porque en cómo poner celoso a Harry Potter sí que le cambie :P), y también porque quería intentar un Dramione ya que Draco es uno de mis personajes favoritos; uy si todos ellos entraran al mundo de Harry creo que se armaría tremendo problema, crees que ellos tengan algo de poder si van? . Por cierto con respecto a tu pregunta creo que ya se contesto en este capítulo, Evanna (Luna) en mi historia trabaja con Tom, y Emma la pudo conocer, Valeri la rubia de la cafetería es otra que conforme pase la historia será un fastidio para Hermione.. Lo del sobre si eso te dio tristeza espérate al capítulo 16 el final, y como suceden los hechos en el capítulo 17 no te adelanto más jajaja. Espero tus comentarios

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **Bienvenida! Me fascina tener a nuevas lectoras! Sé que te decepcionara un poco el tan esperado beso! Por Dios Hermione estaba dormida! Creerá que es solo un sueño?

**Gracias, Gracias a todas por enviarme un review gracias a ello actualice hoy SIIIIIIIIII, repito Gracias a todas por comentar síganlo haciendo :P jaja, a las nuevas bienvenidas!, a las que me tiene en favoritos y alertas gracias espero les guste la historia aunque también me gustaría recibir un review de ustedes, ya saben es bueno saber las opiniones de todas. **

**Besitos nos vemos… bueno no se cuando ojala sea también dentro de dos días, todo depende jajaja, si no nos vemos el martes o miércoles de la siguiente semana… Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"porque recién me buscas?" – pregunto Harry

"lo siento señor no sabía que los estuviera buscando" – dijo un temeroso niño de primero

"está bien, cuéntame que viste" – dijo Harry armándose de paciencia

"si, mire es que yo estaba ese día caminando por los pasillos, unos niños me estaban molestando y mi mama me dijo que no peleara que era mejor alejarme y a mí me gusta hacerle caso ya que ella es una mujer muy inteligente, también mi papá…" – el niño seguía hablando de su familia a leguas se le notaba a Harry la impaciencia que tenía en esos momentos

"podrías por favor decirme que viste" – dijo entre dientes, no quería tener que recurrir a algún conjuro

"oh sí señor, verá cómo iba diciendo venia por los pasillos cuando de pronto vi como la chica caía al suelo" – relato el niño, Harry confirmo una de sus sospechas Draco estaba atacando a su amiga en ese momento – "entonces ella le lanzo una clase de hechizo, nunca lo he oído, incluso estuve buscando en la biblioteca, sabe que mi mamá me dijo que siempre consultara a los libros es la mejor…"

"PODRIAS DECIRME DE UNA VEZ QUE PASO!"

"si perdón" – dijo un poco temeroso - "Bueno ella lanzo el hechizo y el rubio otro mas y luego desaparecieron"

"así no más?" – pregunto confundido Harry

"si"

"recuerdas que clase de conjuros utilizaron?" – pregunto Harry

"si, el rubio el protego totalum, y la chica Ivilius" – respondió el niño

"seguro que es ivilius, no era otra clase de palabra?"

"Si señor" – respondió

"pero eso no es un hechizo, nunca he oído de él"

"yo tampoco como le dije busque en la biblioteca y no lo encontré" – dijo el niño

"gracias y perdona por gritarte" – le dijo Harry, el niño le sonrió y se marcho dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos – "tal vez en la biblioteca? No, el niño se parece mucho a Hermione en eso y no lo encontró a no ser…" – Harry corrió por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando llego fue directo a la bibliotecaria – "tengo que entrar a la sección prohibida!"

Ella levanto su vista del libro que leía, y lo vio a través de sus gafas – "buenas tardes Potter"

"si perdón buenas tardes, tengo que entrar a la sección prohibida"

"muéstrame tu permiso" – dijo la señora

"no tengo" – contesto Harry

"sabes muy bien que necesitas un permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida y por más que seas el salvador del mundo no implica que tenga que romper las normas por ti Potter" – dijo la señora y regreso su atención al libro

"pero es urgente!"

"lo siento Potter sin un permiso no podrás entrar" – Harry se marcho de ahí furioso, la única oportunidad que tenia para descifrar que le paso a su amiga y se la negaban!

"Hola Harry" – saludo Neville, Harry seguía caminando miles de ideas cruzaban en ese momento por su cabeza para poder entrar a la biblioteca, tal vez usaría de nuevo la capa invisible como en el primer año – "Harry" – volvió a llamarlo pero no reacciono hasta que le tomo del brazo – "te encuentras bien?"

"Oh hola Neville, lo siento que me decías?"

"aun sigues preocupado por Hermione verdad? Yo también lo estoy, no hemos sabido de ella durante estos tres meses… y si ella estuviera.."

"ella está viva Neville" – dijo Harry

"y si la capturaron Mortifagos? Ya sabes Malfoy tampoco está!" – Harry no estaba con el ánimo para convencerlo, su objetivo era entrar a la sección prohibida – "Neville tu entraste a la sección prohibida si no mal recuerdo"

"si necesitaba unos libros de esa sección para herbologia" – respondió un poco dudoso

"tienes aun el permiso?"

"no, lo siento" – dijo Neville, Harry dio media vuelva siguiendo con la idea de ir con la capa invisible – "pero puedes pedírselo a Mcgonagall ella no te negaría nada"

"gracias Neville" – le respondió Harry y fue rumbo a oficina de la directora del Colegio, como sabia la contraseña subió directamente, toco la puerta y no espero a escuchar el pase. Cuando estuvo dentro no había nadie

"es bueno volver a verte Harry" – escucho que hablo uno de los retratos cuando estaba dando la vuelta – "te veo cansado, estas durmiendo bien?"

"Profesor" – saludo Harry acercándose al retrato del antiguo Director – "quisiera hacerle una pregunta"

Dumbledore sonrió – "con gusto te responderé Harry"

"conoce el conjuro ivilius?" – pregunto Harry y al ver la cara de sorpresa y luego una sonrisa cómplice supo que él tenía la respuesta

"si la conozco" – respondió

"y que hace?"

"jajaja dijiste una pregunta Harry" – dijo el retrato de Dumbledore – "pero con gusto te responderé, pero primero debes decirme como sabes de ese hechizo, acaso lo encontraste?"

"entonces si existe?"

"por supuesto que existe Harry ya que yo lo invente, ahora dime como lo encontraste"

"En realidad no lo encontré, un niño me conto lo sucedido con Hermione y dijo que escucho que lo pronuncio" – dijo Harry

"Oh ya veo del porque está desaparecida entonces!"

"entonces usted sabe el hechizo para traerla de vuelta!"- dijo emocionado Harry ya se veía abrazando a su amiga

"no existe un hechizo para traerla de regreso" – pronuncio Dumbledore, y Harry sintió como la alegría le quitaban

"entonces ella no regresara?" – pregunto Harry, sentía a su corazón latir fuertemente, todas la esperanza que albergaba de volver a verla se le estaba esfumando

"si regresara pero no sabremos cuando"

"como utilizo el hechizo?" – pregunto Harry

"para que quieres utilizarlo?"

"esta con Malfoy! Sé que fue perdonado pero… es Malfoy! Tratara de hacerle algo y tengo que estar ahí para protegerla!"

"si lo utilizaras nada garantiza que vayas al mismo lugar que están ellos y también te perderías" – dijo Dumbledore – "pero puedes verlos e incluso hablar con ellos"

"como hago eso?!"

"necesitas un espejo ya que es el único medio para comunicarte, pero antes de eso necesitas saber algo"

"que cosa?" – pregunto por inercia, nada impediría saber cómo esta su amiga

"existen distintas dimensiones Harry, y en cada dimensión existe una versión nuestra"

"una versión nuestra? Quiere decir que hay otro yo por algún lugar?" – pregunto Harry desconcertado, y si su amiga se había encontrado con un Harry malvado y le haya lanzado un avada? O si estuviera en un mundo donde Voldemort dominara y estaría siendo torturada día y noche?

"si, existen otros Harry's otras Hermione's y pueda que hasta este vivo en una de esas dimensiones"

"bien, entendí" – respondió el chico

"para poder verlos solo necesitas pronunciar Ivilius vilius Hermione Granger o Draco Malfoy, y para poder comunicarte con ellos necesitas pronunciar ivilius habilitus y decir el nombre del Harry de esa dimensión ya que hay puedes activar el hechizo para poder hablar con cualquiera y que ellos puedan verte también" – explico Dumbledore

"Ivilius vilius, Ivilius Habilitus entendido, y dice que tengo que estar frente a un espejo? Espere… acaso allá no se llama también Harry Potter?"

"si, solo así podrán verse, y tienen otros nombres" – contesto Dumbledore – "espero haber podido ayudarte"

"bien, y si pronuncio solo ivilius viajare a donde están no?" – pregunto Harry

"no, necesitas otra palabra para poder viajar solo, y esa creo que no necesitas saberlo" – dijo Dumbledore

"está bien, iré a intentarlo, gracias por todo profesor"- dijo Harry y se fue a buscar un espejo y soledad, para ello el único lugar que tenia era la sala de menesteres, paso las veces necesarias por la puerta hasta que se abrió, cuando entro un inmenso espejo se encontraba en su interior y dispuesto a ver su amiga puso manos a la obra

Pronuncio cerca de una veintena de veces el hechizo pero nada pasaba – "Maldición!" – caminaba de un lado a otro por la desesperación

"Ivilius vilius Hermione Granger, Ivilius vilius Hermione Granger, Ivilius vilius Hermione Granger" – nada pasaba – "IVILIUS VILIUS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER" – apunto Harry con su varita al espejo una imagen comenzó a aparecer donde había caído el hechizo y se extendió poco a poco por todo el espejo, según podía distinguir era una habitación pero no estaba su amiga, la puerta se abrió y vio como Draco Malfoy entraba a ella y en sus brazos a Hermione

Se fijo en como la depositaba en la cama, y…. "TE MATARE CUANDO TE VEA HURON!" – dijo Harry fuertemente mientras golpeaba al espejo, vio como Draco acercaba su rostro al rostro de su amiga y la besaba, luego un segundo beso, vio como su amiga le hablaba y él le daba un tercer beso pero más largo, luego vio como volteo ella y se quedaba al parecer dormida... acaso el estúpido Huron la había besado dormida? Acaso ella se hacía solo para que él la besara?, vio como salía Draco y a su amiga quedar dormida

"Hermione" – la llamo Harry a través del espejo pero él sabía que no funcionaria ya que tenía que hablar primero con el mismo.

* * *

**Jean: **muchas gracias, si subo un capitulo todas las semanas

**Sally Elizabeth HR: **a mi también me entristece que el amor que se tuvieron Hermione y Harry o Daniel no se lleve a cabo, pobre de ambos. Te gusto el capitulo?

**LucyTheMarauder: **jajaja estamos en la misma sintonía entonces jajaja, siempre he tenido la idea de que él sea el que la conquiste y que sufra un poco con celos, que se mate la cabeza pensando en cómo enamorarla… lo de actualizar depende de los reviews y de la inspiración

**Estefa1523: **por más que quisiéramos que ellos estén junto en verdad no podemos obligarlos , pero lo bueno de todo es que existen la posibilidad de unirlos en nuestras historias , bueno no me tarde jaja, espero te guste este capítulo deseo escuchar tus opiniones

**Angy Malfoy: **jajaja gracias por lo de genia, aunque no me lo creo, solo soy una simple chica que tiene locas ideas que quiere compartir con los demás , Obvio tienen que quedarse aun por más tiempo ya que hay un personaje clave en la historia para que ellos puedan regresar ¿Quién es? Jajaja eso lo descubrirás al mismo tiempo que las demás

**Trix Black Malfoy: **

1.- gracias, si al fin hubo beso, creo que ya todas lo esperaban y si lo posponía mas me terminarían matando

2.-gracias!

3.- si los Malfoy son protectores con lo que quieren, ¿Narcisa? Ja me diste una gran idea! Gracias, creo que la anotare antes que se me olvide

4.- lo lei! Me encanto aunque al principio y quise llorar junto a Hermione, te juro que ya me estaba deprimiendo de solo leer la situación de ella! Por cierto felicidades, yo hasta la vez participo en retos… y GRACIAS es la primera vez que me dedican algo, me siento en las nubes

**Hif grude: **hola y bienvenido, gracias por leer es un placer escribir algo que le gusta a los demás

**Phoenix1993: ** Draco tenía que hacerlo primero, ojala y te guste también este capitulo

**Mei Fanel: **si, préstame tu don por unos días quisiera adivinar lo que pasara en las historias que no las actualizan rápido. Draco celoso? Por supuesto que si! Creo que comenzó a demostrar sus celos desde que lo conoció y por mal educado lo mandaron a buscar empleo, y ahora que sabe que la quiere imagínate!

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **es que no podía ir y darle un beso asi sin mas! Es Draco Malfoy primero tiene que asegurarse antes de mover sus cartas. Por Hermione todo depende de lo que haga Draco para conquistarla

**Lorena Tepes: **hola Lorena bienvenida, gracias por leerla ojala te guste el capitulo espero tus comentarios


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"no sabía que tuvieras un gemelo" – dijo una rubia

"pues tampoco te dije que mi novia tenía una gemela" – dijo Tom

"oh es maravilloso! Crees que les agrade?" – pregunto la chica

"siempre agradas a todos Evanna ya deberías de saberlo" – respondió Tom mientras estacionaba el auto, ella sonrío

"gracias por invitarme Thomas" – Evanna estaba feliz ya que él era el único amigo que tenía en la ciudad

"cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Tom?" – dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja

"si pero me gusta tu nombre completo" – respondió la chica mientras cerraba la puerta del auto

La cafetería donde trabajaban Hermione y Draco cumplía 10 años y por primera vez el dueño del local celebraba un evento como aquel. Había invitado a la familia de sus empleados y amigos, entre ellos a Daniel, Bonnie, Rupert, Evanna y los señores Radcliffe.

"Evanna!" – saludo una radiante Emma – "y tu padre? Pensé que también vendría"

"tuvo que viajar a Irlanda para arreglar todos los asuntos del traslado"

"te ves hermosa" – dijo Emma

"oh gracias"

"creo que mi novia me está ignorado" – decía Tom haciendo un leve puchero

"claro que no te ignoro" – dijo ella acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso – "Evanna ven, te quiero presentar a mi hermana y al hermano de mi novio" – los tres fueron al otro extremo del salón ahí se encontraban Draco y Hermione

"chicos les presento a Evanna" – dijo Emma cuando llego, tanto Hermione como Draco se sorprendieron ya que no pensaron que verían a otro de sus amigos tan pronto.

"mucho gusto Draco Malfoy" – saludo el rubio, Evanna lo miro y luego a Tom, y le sonrío

"Hermione Granger un placer" – Evanna al igual que a Draco la saludo también con cortesía y regalándole una sonrisa

"Eh, no preguntaras porque de los distintos apellidos?" – pregunto Tom viendo a la rubia

"seguramente hay una explicación pero no la estoy pidiendo" – respondió Evanna – "oh miren hay bocadillos" – y se dirigió a la mesa de bocaditos

"es igual que Luna" – dijo de pronto Hermione

"ella también?" – pregunto sorprendida Emma

"es una muy buena amiga" – contesto Hermione

"es una loca" – dijo Draco – "perdón es una chica que piensa y actúa distinto"

"eres tu tarado" – le dijo Hermione

"Lo que tu digas preciosura" – le respondió Draco – "y hablando de preciosuras ahí viene una que me vuelve loco" – dijo él en tono seductor viendo como llegaba Valeri

"Ahs podrías no ser tan hombre!" – le recrimino Hermione

"oh podría ser tu hombre" – dijo el rubio, ambas chicas y Tom se lo quedaron viendo – "jajaja me fascina verlos con esa cara"

"te comportas como un niño" – le dijo Tom

"que le ves a Valeri?" – pregunto Hermione

"es atractiva, entusiasta, media inteligente, tiene un excelente cuerpo, y sobre todo no le soy indiferente" – respondió el rubio

"quieres bailar?" – le pregunto Tom a Emma y ella le tendió su mano, ninguno quería escuchar a esos dos, Hermione se puso de frente a Draco

"te estás escuchando? La prefieres por su cuerpo!" – le reclamo Hermione, Draco sonrío de lado, un brillo en sus ojos se notaba a simple vista, pero ese brillo era confundido por Hermione

"Granger, Granger, Granger, no me digas que estas celosa?" – Pregunto Draco – "eso se puede solucionar" – pronuncio él mientras se le acercaba

"HERMIONE!" – saludo con un grito Daniel

"Daniel! Como has estado?" – pregunto ella mientras era separada de Draco y unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban

"mal, casi ni te recordaba" – dijo él

"eres un exagerado, además estabas con Bonnie" – Hermione entablo una conversación con Daniel olvidando por completo a Draco

"Bonnie no es Hermione… ella es hermosa sin lugar a dudas, y se puede conversar de cualquier cosa con ella, pero no eres tú" – Draco a un lado estaba indignado, ella estaba conversando con él y viene Radcliffe y roba su atención, prefirió dejarle ganar por esta vez y se dirigió hacia Valeri, ninguno de los dos noto su ausencia

"pero sales con ella no?" – pregunto Hermione con picardía

"si salgo con ella pero como amigos nada más, cuando entenderás que es a ti a quien quiero?" – dijo Daniel

"eres mi amigo Daniel, y no cambiare eso"

"eres testaruda! Pero mi amor te convencerá" – pronuncio él – "oh por cierto mi madre dice que no le has contestado"

"contestado?" – pregunto confusa

"si, la carta que te di la recuerdas?"

"que carta?... oh la carta! Me he olvidado de ella qué vergüenza!" – dijo Hermione

"no te preocupes, seguramente te dirá todo cuando llegue, por cierto se están tardando" – dijo Daniel mirando su reloj – "mientras esperamos bailarías conmigo?"

"claro que si, vamos"

Draco a lo lejos veía como bailaban esos dos, ya desde hace unas dos semanas se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Hermione y desde ahí se propuso a hacer que ella se enamore de él pero era muy difícil! Ella era una completa testaruda. No se daba cuenta de las sonrisas que le lanzaba, de lo atento que era con ella, de los halagos, de las excusas para darle celos, de lo que hacía por darle CELOS!

Quería ir y darle un puñetazo a Radcliffe por poner su mano en la cintura de ella, pero tenía que controlarse, ya que sobre todo lo demás seguía siendo un Malfoy

"bailamos?" – Preguntó Valeri

Draco la vio de pies a cabeza, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y se notaba que ella estaba desesperada por que le pusiera atención, no le respondió solo la cogió de la mano y la arrastro a la pista, se puso al lado de Daniel y Hermione y comenzaron a bailar

* * *

"y tu amigo porque no vino?" – pregunto Hermione

"dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer" – respondió Daniel

"es mejor" – dijo ella rápidamente, Daniel la observo – "digo, ya sabes si se aburriría aquí es mejor que no hubiera venido"

"Pienso que no te agrado mucho Rupert… tu amigo no pierde el tiempo" – le dijo él mientras señalaba con la mirada a la nueva pareja en la pista de baile, Hermione giro disimuladamente y vio como bailaban – "es muy guapa"

"pues entonces tienen muy mal gusto" – respondió Hermione, la sonrisa que tenia al comenzar el baile se le había borrado, veía a la pareja bailar muy acaramelados, ella sonreía ruidosamente y Draco tenía su mirada de conquista

"ella es bonita, pero no más que tu" – le dijo Daniel pensando que se había molestado por lo que dijo, pensando que sentía celos por él

"qué?" – dijo confundida ella poniendo atención a su pareja de baile

"Por más que digas que no sientes nada más que amistad por mí, se nota que es mentira" – dijo sonriente Daniel mientras apretaba el agarre a su cintura y daba vueltas con ella, Hermione se agarro fuertemente al hombro de Daniel, y reía mientras tomaba velocidad

"creo que vomitare" – dijo Hermione cuando paro de dar vueltas y bailaba lentamente

"seguro te vez también hermosa expulsando esa sustancia"

"oh por favor Daniel" – dijo Hermione – "Bonnie no para de vernos"

"hoy estoy con la chica que quiero" – respondió

"pues hoy también estarás con Bonnie, estoy segura que serás muy feliz con ella"

"acaso eres bruja o tienes una bola de cristal para saber eso?" – pregunto Daniel

"soy bruja" – respondió Hermione – "y como tal se que sacaras a bailar a Bonnie en unos cinco minutos más o menos"

"quieres que la saque verdad?" – Hermione asintió – "está bien brujita la sacare pero solo por ti, pero ella es una amiga, y nada más"

"gracias, pero pon una sonrisa en tu rostro" – dijo ella, Daniel le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y fue hacia donde estaba la pelirroja. Hermione pudo distinguir el nerviosismo de ella desde donde estaba, y la felicidad que se instalo en ella cuando él le pidió bailar

Hermione fue hacia una mesa, Emma y Tom seguían bailando, Daniel y Bonnie también, de Draco no sabía nada, de un momento a otro desapareció de la pista, los padres de Daniel no llegaban y ella estaba ahí sentada.

"el lugar está muy lindo" – dijo Evanna que estaba a su lado, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?

"si, Gambon se lucio"

"es tu jefe?" – pregunto Evanna

"si, y creo que también un amigo" – respondió Hermione, ella miraba exhaustivamente hacia la pista y los alrededores

"buscas a alguien?" – pregunto la rubia

"no, no solo" – trataba de responder la castaña, pero ni ella misma sabia que es lo que hacia

"una copa?" – pregunto un mesero Evanna acepto la copa, Hermione seguía mirando hacia los alrededores de la pista

"una copa Hermione?" – pregunto de nuevo el camarero

"como es que…" – preguntaba Hermione mientras veía al camarero, y por segunda ocasión vio a su antiguo amigo Fred Weasley

"es sencillo Hermione, necesito dinero por eso estoy aquí, y si me preguntas por que recuerdo tu nombre eso también tiene una excelente explicación y estoy seguro que tú te sorprenderías" – respondió Fred

"se conocen?" – pregunto Evanna

"Oh mucho gusto soy James Phelps, el hermano más inteligente" – respondió el dándole la mano a Evanna, Hermione vio como le guiñaba un ojo mientras decía su frase, esa frase que había escuchado durante muchos años – "me permite decirle que usted es tan radiante como la _Luna_"

"Fred" – pronuncio despacio Hermione, tenía que probar, tenía que saber, si el reaccionaba lo delataría

Fred o James se rio a carcajadas – "desde que te vi sabias que eras tú Hermione" – unas nuevas risas vinieron a James – "quisiera poder grabarte y que vieras tu cara en estos momentos" – Hermione tenía ganas de llorar, de reír, de brincar

"Oh vamos Hermione sé que me extrañas, yo también los extraño a todos, pero cuando vuelvas dile que los amo" – Hermione no pudo mas, se levanto y con lagrimas en sus ojos lo abrazo fuertemente

"no sabes cuánto… fue muy duro ver… George está muy mal" – dijo Hermione

"tengo aquí a mi hermano, pero nunca será igual que con George, Oliver es muy tranquilo" – dijo él mientras le limpiaba una lagrima – "sabes que tenemos que reunirnos, dime trabajas o algo?"

"trabajo en la cafetería Gambon"

"te hare una visita y podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras, mientras tanto yo seguiré trabajando ya que mi jefe me está mirando mal… no llores Mione sigo viviendo aquí" – le dijo en susurro, Hermione vio como se marchaba a seguir atendiendo las mesas

"un amigo tuyo?" – pregunto Evanna

"si, discúlpame tengo que ir al tocador" – respondió Hermione, mientras caminaba vio hacia la pista de baile, se fijo en Daniel y Bonnie, vio como dejaban de bailar ya que Daniel recibía una llamada, siguió de largo a los baños

Cuando iba llegando unos ojos grises la vieron por unos segundos para después cerrarse; sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella ya que frente a sus ojos se encontraba Draco besando a la rubia Valeri. Regreso sobre sus pasos no quería ver eso, no quería ver como Draco besaba a esa rubia desabrida, de pronto recordó un sueño extraño en el que él la besaba a ella y de cómo disfruto del beso; sintió como si todo le asfixiara, todo le recordaba al beso que le estaba dando a Valeri, si veía a la pista los veía bailando, si veía hacia las mesas se los imaginaba conversando, así que prefirió salir del local

El aire fresco la tranquilizo, en ese momento odio a Malfoy como antes, y mientras volvía a odiarlo se imaginaba lanzándole un conjuro a la rubia. Unos pasos más allá se encontraba Daniel, se fijo en él, vio como bajaba su teléfono celular así que camino hacia él.

"porque estas solo? Y Bonnie?" – pregunto ella mientras se acercaba, cuando lo tuvo frente a ella vio el estado en el que se encontraba el chico – "te encuentras bien?" – El levanto el rostro, unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos – "Daniel que paso?"

"Asesinaron a mis padres"

**Sally Elizabeth HR: **jajaja pero también el niño daba muchas vueltas, y seguramente con lo desesperado que estaba Harry por tener información de su amiga no le importo gritar… si pobre Draco ojala y lo defienda Hermione

**Renesmee Black Cullen 1096: **estará celoso? No lo creo, no se supone que quiere a Ginny! Yo creo que está preocupado por ella y se supone que Malfoy la odia, así que de cuando acá es que la besa? Harry está confundido… te refieres a Ron al verdadero verdad? Bueno, si la considera su amiga por ello es que la cuido en la guerra, pero ya no la quiere o tal vez está resentido o celoso, tal vez pensó que lo esperaría y como desapareció y con Malfoy pensó lo peor de ella.

**Mei Fanel: **el Harry, Harry creo que esta es preocupado, ya sabes son tres meses sin ver a su amiga que desapareció junto a Draco Malfoy, el hombre que siempre la ha tratado mal… ¿no te gusta el harmony? Jajaja a mí me gusta el Harmony y el Dramione… .

**Angy Malfoy: **si es verdad, pero también hay que saber que pasa en Hogwarts si no como regresan? O como hace Harry para no volverse loco de desesperación

**Trix Black Malfoy: **quieres ver lo que pasara cuando Harry hable por fin con Daniel? O como tomara Harry cuando sepa de Draco quiere a su amiga?

**Zuly: **gracias

**MeryLune: ** te espereee , me quieres matar lo sé! Ya lo sabía incluso cuando me faltaba aplastar el botón para enviar el capitulo! Si sé que es la segunda, por ti me regularizare (culpen a la embarazada que no actualizo dos o tres veces a la semana), Mery estas full tranquilízate mujer es por eso que la niña te patea ya se estreso ella!. Qué crees que piense Daniel cuando se esté viendo en el espejo y vea que su reflejo se mueve y le habla? A mí me diera un infarto ahí mismo o mínimo creería que estoy loca de remate.

**LucyTheMarauder: **si era necesario este capítulo ya que en un capitulo anterior no sé si te acuerdes, Harry está durmiendo y se ve así mismo a través de un espejo, entonces significa que se pueden comunicar con la otra dimensión además de verse en sueños; no le gusto mucho ya que para él aun Draco la odia a su amiga.

**Guest: **gracias, espero te siga gustando

**Solunarox: **esa es la idea dejar con el interés de que pasara después? A mí siempre me lo hacen jaja y aunque me da coraje ya que en ese momento soy la lectora, pero del otro lado es decir de la que escribe es fantástico!

**Potter- jou: **oh gracias, en realidad ni lo pensé demasiado solo se me vino el nombre y listo

**LLEGUE A LOS 100! ESTOY FELIZ!**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_La policía londinense ha detenido a un joven de 20 años como presunto asesino de Geraldine y Adrian Radcliffe, este fin de semana. La Señora Radcliffe de 40 años era una reconocida diseñadora, y ha sido descrita por sus conocidos como un ángel sin alas, sus diseños eran unos de los más cotizados en la actualidad; Adrian Radcliffe era un empresario de 40 años, respetado por sus empleados, estaba por cerrar un negocio multimillonario; ambos padres del actor Daniel Radcliffe._

_La pareja se dirigía a un evento organizado por Michael Gambon, dueño de la cadena de cafetería's Gambon, fueron interceptados por Joshua Herdman quien al parecer los esperaba cerca del domicilio de la pareja y procedió a dispararles asesinando primero a Adrian para luego hacer lo mismo con la esposa._

_Los fans de Daniel están consternados ante la perdida y el dolor del actor, así como sus amigos más cercanos._

"debe de sentirse destrozado" – comento Emma en el asiento delantero del auto de Tom

"el dolor de perder a un padre es muy grande, ahora imagínate perder a ambos" – le contesto Tom, vio por su retrovisor y se fijo en Hermione con su mirada perdida en el paisaje, a su lado Draco que la tenia de la mano – "cuando mi madre falleció me sentí desolado, mi apoyo fueron mis amigos, y yo fui el apoyo de mi padre… Hermione" – ella volteo a verlo - "hay que estar con él"

"lo sé, es mi amigo" – respondió ella

"mamá murió?" – pregunto Draco

"si, hace dos años, un auto la choco y la dejo tendida en la calle" – respondió Tom – "mi padre conoció a otra mujer y ahora está intentando rehacer su vida.. por cierto Emma, él te quiere conocer"– le dijo

"está bien" – respondió Emma un poco cohibida

Pronto llegaron al lugar de velación, en las a fueras del lugar se encontraban muchos reporteros, auto tras auto llegaban para dar el ultimo adiós a los esposos Radcliffe. Los cuatro bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada del velatorio, Emma y Tom entraron primero, seguido de Rupert que en ese momento llegaba con su novia.

Hermione se quedo más atrás con Draco, él no quería dejarla sola en especial en el estado en el que se encontraba – "que tienes?" – le pregunto, Hermione seguía como ausente, le tomo la mano para conducirla hacia el interior del lugar, pero alguien muy familiar para él impidió seguir su trayecto – "que hace ella aquí?"

"quien?" - pregunto Hermione

"la veras adentro, por cierto te encuentras bien?"

"no, no quiero ver el dolor de su perdida, no después de ver como sufrió Harry al no tener a sus padres, es devastador ver como la imagen de mi amigo se derrumba"

"Es Radcliffe"

"No, es Harry, en estos momentos es él" – le respondió Hermione

"no te puedes derrumbar, tienes que ser el apoyo de Radcliffe, te necesita aunque me cueste admitirlo"

Ambos entraron al lugar, era amplio adornado con bellas rosas, las sillas estaban ordenadas meticulosamente y muy pocas estaban desocupadas, muchos conocidos para ellos en su mundo se encontraban ahí, entre ellos Neville, Seamus, Astoria, Cedric, Sirius y por su puesto a los ya conocidos Rupert y Michael Gambon.

Al fondo se encontraban los ataúdes con los cuerpos de Adrian y Geraldine, en el centro Daniel vestido completamente de negro; al fondo un inmenso espejo hacia de pared, reflejaba todo el lugar.

"la viste?" – escucho Hermione que le preguntaba Draco

"a quien?"

"a mi tía Bellatrix" – respondió Draco

"Tu tía Bellatrix?!" – pregunto Hermione

"si, mira esta allá junto a Longbotton" – respondió, Hermione giro en dirección hacia donde decía Draco y ahí estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, al parecer tenía intenciones de acercarse a Daniel y Neville se lo impedía. No le dio mucha importancia, aquí no tenía el poder de torturar a alguien con su varita, camino rumbo a Daniel, Draco la seguía al lado, pero su mirada solo estaba en él.

"El espejo es intimidante" – susurro Draco, Hermione miro el espejo, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella, sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar y abrazar a su amigo

"parece que el espejo refleja los sentimientos"

"eso creo porque podría jurar que en cualquier momento veré rodar una lagrima en ese cristal" – le dijo Draco, estuvieron al lado de Daniel, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su piel un poco sonrosada, su cabello despeinado – "porque" – le dijo cuando ella estuvo a su lado – "porque ellos" – Hermione ofreció sus brazos, y Daniel se refugió en ellos, Hermione lloro con él, Draco vio el féretro que tenía a su lado, en ese momento abierto, vio el cuerpo de Adrian Radcliffe, recordó como fue cuando estuvo en su casa, un hombre alegre lleno de vida.

No quería seguir viendo, así que prefirió alejarse un poco, camino rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su tía, ¿seguiría siendo eso?

"no puedes impedir que este aquí muchachito" – dijo Bellatrix

"solo pueden estar aquí familiares y amigos Helena, y tú no eres nada de eso" – le dijo Neville

"quien te crees que eres para llamarme por mi nombre! Eres un insolente!"

"mas lo son tu y tu jefe, no creas que soy estúpido, se que algo tuvieron que ver" – le dijo Neville

"nosotros? Por favor, porque querríamos que algo les pasara?"

"tal vez porque las empresas Radcliffe les arrebato el contrato" – le dijo Neville

"Vamos Lewis es solo negocio, una exportación de mas o de menos no hace la diferencia, además en estos momentos es donde se ve la solidaridad entre empresas"

"entonces donde está Fiennes? Porque mando a su secretaria?"

"eso no te interesa mocoso, ahora si me permites quiero ir y darle el pésame a nombre de las empresas imperio" – le dijo Helena

"señorita Bonham hay una reunión urgente en imperio" – un hombre regordete y bajo la condujo, le era familiar pero no recordaba de donde, no podía procesar toda la información que llego a sus oídos, quien sería su jefe? Acaso… no imposible… tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que solo salió de ellos cuando un olor ya conocido llego a sus nariz, a su lado Hermione llorando, todos escuchaban las palabras de un hombre al frente de todos y al lado de Radcliffe

"…hoy los perdimos, pero mañana nos encontraremos, yo cuidare de tu hijo hasta el día de mi muerte, nunca estará solo, porque aunque ustedes no estén presente, se que lo cuidaran toda la eternidad…. (Lagrimas resbalaban por la mejilla), hermano… cuñada… vivirán siempre para mí y Daniel, porque nunca dejaran de estar en nuestros corazones, y aunque llore hoy, mañana seré fuerte por ustedes"

"hermanita" – le tomo de la mano a Hermione, ambas con lagrimas en los ojos, Emma por las palabras que le habían llegado al corazón, y Hermione por la tristeza de su amigo, y por saber que Harry no podría ver otra vez a un ser querido como lo fue Sirius

"daría todo lo que tengo por qué Harry hubiera visto a sus padres con vida, por que viera a Sirius y a Fred con vida" – decía Hermione – "un solo momento con ellos hubiera bastado para ser completamente feliz"

"deberías ir con Daniel" – sugirió Tom, Hermione a pesar de sus lagrimas le regalo un sonrisa

"Bonnie está con él"

* * *

Dos horas, dos horas habían pasado desde que los que una vez se llamaron Adrian y Geraldine Radcliffe habían sido enterrados tres metros bajo tierra, dos horas en la que la soledad se hizo presente en Daniel, la perdida y ausencia de sus padres estaba más presente, solo podía pensar en ellos, en que no los volvería a ver, ni oír y nada... no quiso ninguna compañía, solo quería estar solo y llorar, eran sus padres! Se preguntaba el porqué? Quienes? Pero también se sentía culpable.

Su cuarto en ese momento se convirtió en su refugio, escapaba de todo, quería olvidar, dejar de sentir, deseaba tener una clase de poder y poder borrar todo en su memoria seguramente hay dejaría de sentir tanto dolor que estaba acumulado en su cuerpo, pero como dejar de sentirlo si todo lo que tenia y que aferraba a la realidad había desaparecido?

Daniel se recostó en su cama, el celular no dejaba de sonar, sus amigos se preocupaban por él y lo agradecía pero, no quería compañía. Miro una fotografía que estaba en su mesa, era la misma fotografía que había mostrado a Hermione en donde estaba disfrazado de mago junto a su padre, fue hasta ella, la tomo y la llevo hacia la cama y la aferro, la aferro tan fuerte a su pecho.

"PAPA….MAMA" - gritaba de dolor – "MAMA" – gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, cayó al piso, no quería sentirse vivo, quería sentir dolor, quería estar con ellos – "PORQUE!" - quería desquitarse del mundo, del que asesino a sus padres, quería venganza, pero mientras no la obtenía su habitación pagaría por la pérdida de ellos, y de aquel cuarto inmaculado que se encontraba antes de su llegada, poco a poco se convirtió en un desastre.

"no podre mamá" – dijo al aire – "no sin ti, y sin papá" – nunca entendía por qué las personas decidían acabar con su vida, pero ahora en la situación en la que él se encontraba entendió a algunos que por la soledad deciden terminar todo. Aun aferrado a la fotografía se acostó en el piso, parecía que el dolor nunca terminaría, nunca mas vería su padre, no escucharía sus consejos, los abrazos de su madre, donde poder ir cuando sienta que se ahoga del mundo.

Se levanto rumbo a la sala, quería olvidar, quería dejar de sentir que mejor remedio que ahogar las penas en alcohol? Cada vaso que tomaba una lagrima corría por su mejilla, cogió la botella y la llevo a su habitación, no sabía porque pero ahí se sentía seguro, ajeno a todo.

Botella tras botella, aquel líquido que estaba en ellas era magia pura, ya no sentía dolor según él, cogió medio ebrio la fotografía olvidada y la observo, sintió furia, sentía que odiaba a sus padres por haberlo dejado, por no haberse despedido de él. Como podían haberse muerto? Como no pudieron resistir? Cogió la botella ya vacía y con un golpe la destrozo.

Por su cabeza solo cruzaba en ese momento el recuerdo de sus padres, quería estar con ellos, no le importaba nada mas, era solo un movimiento, pensó en Bonnie sabia que ella sentía algo por él, ojala no sufra tanto. Pensó en Hermione, la quería y mucho pero entendió en este día que ella no sentía nada más que una amistad por él, vio cierta cercanía con el rubio que le caía mal deseo que él la haga completamente feliz, pensó también en su padrino, pero él tenía a su esposa y a sus hijos así que rápidamente lo olvidaría, acerco el filoso vidrio hacia su cuello.

"NOO!" – alguien grito en su habitación, eso hizo que alejara el vaso y observara a su alrededor

"QEN ANDA I" – trato de pronunciar

"aquí soy yo" – volvió a escuchar, Daniel se dirigió a la sala tambaleante por su borrachera, tal vez alguno de sus amigos pudo entrar a su casa para asegurarse que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, no había nadie, regreso a su habitación pensando que el dolor y su embriaguez lo hacía oír cosas

"Daniel Radcliffe aquí en el espejo" – Daniel volteo, se vio reflejado en él, pero vestía distinto – "no lo hagas"

"AHHHHHH" – grito Daniel, el ruido del vidrio cayendo al suelo hizo que brincara hacia un lado– "YO AHHHHHHH, estoy borracho, eso es todo"

"No, no mírame soy yo, bueno tu, escúchame soy tu pero de otra dimensión, acá soy mago" – Daniel no entendió nada, se veía así mismo hablarse, era mago? Todo le dio vuelta así que se cayó al piso inconsciente – "creo que lo asuste"

* * *

**Guest 1: **a mi también me dio tristeza y ahora que ya los mate en la historia me arrepiento

**Guest 2: **yo también siento tristeza por Daniel, incluso a veces el dolor excesivo es causante de muchas malas decisiones. Ahora me encanto los celos de Draco aunque no lo supo manejar bien fijate que besarse con Valeri, ahora ella se creerá algo con él y Hermione ja, aunque sea no le simpatizo verlo besarse con esa

**Renesmee Black Cullen 1096: **no ni en esta dimensión se salvaron aunque sea Daniel disfruto de su compañía por un buen tiempo .. ahh no dicen que los celos ponen ciego? Y hacen que hagan cosas estúpidas? Pues eso hizo Draco jaja… Fred recuerda verdad? Y si solo los que hicieron el hechizo pueden hacerlo eso solo significa una cosa…EL LO HIZO!

**MeryLune: **sabes me encantan tus mensajes, siempre me entretienen, aunque a veces espero el regaño , yo siempre leo desde el celular para lo único que cojo la compu es para escribir y eso que la tecnología del cel no me da para tanto porque sino también lo hacía ahí…ahora Draco creo que metió la pata besando a Valeri verdad? Pero lo bueno de eso, es que vio la cara de Hermione y se aseguro de que aunque sea no le es indiferente sino no se hubiera ido… a lo otro es verdad! Murieron los padres, creo que la historia se repitió, te imaginas quien fue? O al menos el ser que se esconde tras el asesino? .. Bueno no estaba dormido pero con todo lo que le paso pensó que estaba loco.. Por cierto de que mañana me hablas? Porque te has tardado!

**Pucca. Chokolatito: **gracias siempre es un placer saber que te gustan mis historias, aunque no creo que el amor crezca, más bien comienza el amor Daniel Bonnie

**Trix Black Malfoy: **gracias, pero todo lo que no te gusta tiene un fin, como por ejemplo la entrada de un personaje que ayudara de una forma a que regresen Draco y Hermione a su dimensión

**Luna White 29: **no te gusta Ginny? Jaja la verdad a mí tampoco me cae muy bien, es uno de mis personajes menos favoritos jaja.. con lo otro pues eso tendras que leerlo aunque creo que aquí se comienza a ver algo de ello

**Guest 3: **aquí el siguiente capítulo espero te guste

**LucyTheMarauder: **pues la conversación se iba a dar pero a Hermione se le olvido leer la carta, a propósito de ella en el siguiente capítulo se ve lo que dice. Me da tristeza con Daniel, yo ni siquiera se que sentiría si me pasara eso

**Luladark: **gracias amiga ojala te siga gustando

**Solunarox: **si hubo de todo en ese capítulo, no sé cómo pudo soportar Hermione tantas cosas vividas en tan pocas horas, pobre de ella, yo en su lugar ya estuviera arrinconada en una esquina tratando de tranquilizarme

**Muxis: **muchas gracias


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Hermione, abre por favor" – decía Draco tocando por tercera vez la puerta de la habitación de la chica – "Hermione, podemos ir a su casa, acompañarlo, solo…solo quiero verte"

"aun nada?" – pregunto Emma mientras se acercaba a él

"no tienes una llave o algo?"

"porque tendría eso?"

"es tu casa Watson por si no te has dado cuenta!" – casi grito el rubio mientras seguía a Emma hacia la sala

"y?, por Dios Draco, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Un día? Sabes perfectamente que soy despistada en esas cosas!"

"pues eres igual a ella!" – dijo señalando hacia donde estaba la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione – "aunque sea deberías parecerte en algo más que el físico!"

"Malfoy no le grites a mi novia" – dijo como si nada Tom – "además todos estamos preocupados por Hermione, y tristes por lo que le paso a su amigo"

"no es mi amigo" – dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Tom – "pero si estoy preocupado por ella"

"Sé cómo te sientes, así me sentiría si mi novia fuera la que estuviera así" – dijo Tom, Draco lo miro mal – "perdón se me olvido, no sientes nada por ella" – pronuncio el otro rubio en tono burlon mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina

"solo que siento que la quiero como a nada en el mundo" – dijo para si mismo Draco

"me tengo que ir, sino llegare tarde a la pasarela" – decía Emma – "te vas conmigo?"

"si, Evanna dijo que quería que le ayudara con la mudanza" – dijo Tom

"Draco, me avisas cualquier cosa, si ves ese aparato? Preciosas el uno y te comunicaras directamente conmigo, por favor avísame" – dijo ella mientras le señalaba el teléfono y se despidia de Draco

Desde que habían llegado del cementerio Hermione se había encerrado en su habitación y eso había sido hace 16 horas por lo cual Draco se había preocupado ya que no la había visto ni escuchado durante todo ese tiempo. Se levanto del sofá y volvió hacia la puerta

"Hermione" – la llamaba otra vez, nunca se imagino estar rogándole a ella pero no le importo, no le importo rogar solo quería verla y saber que estaba bien – "no me imagino como debes sentirte Hermione, tenía amigos, pero no éramos tan cercanos como tú con Weasley y con Potter" – iba diciendo, decidió sentarse en el piso – "fui criado para ver a todos como inferiores a mí, era un Malfoy, todos los demás solo eran peones para mí, no digo que no me importaban solo que, yo era primero que todos" – vio hacia la puerta esperanzado a que ella le abriera – "cuando los veía, veía su amistad, los envidiaba, quería tener esa misma unión con alguien, que supiera lo que pienso sin necesidad de decirlo, que me abrazara, que viera por mi…. Potter es afortunado a pesar de todo, te tiene a ti" – la puerta se abrió, Draco entro apresuradamente ya que quería verla

"soy la peor de las amigas" – escucho que dijo ella – "no merezco ese título, ni que me tengas de mi una idea errónea" – Draco vio que su cabello era igual a como recordaba, le vio el rostro y estaba pálido, sus ojos hinchados seguramente de llorar

"si no fueras asi, no te quisieran como te quieren" – ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza

"No, pude evitarlo, evitar que les pasara eso a los padres de Daniel"

"no, no podías, eres una bruja, pero no adivina"

"ella, Geraldine quería verme, conversar conmigo y ahora… ella" – lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas – "Harry no me lo perdonara, Daniel no lo hará"

"no tendrían por qué decir nada, tu no enviaste al asesino"

"me pregunto que mas querría decirme" – dijo Hermione – "te acuerdas de la carta?" – Draco asintió, vio que ella la tenía en la mano, vio que se la tendió y la cogió – "puedes leerla" – Draco la vio a los ojos, quería abrazarla, pero no se imaginaba como reaccionaria ella, así que prefirió leer la carta

_Querida Hermione_

_En realidad no sé cómo empezar a detallarte mis sentimientos en este momento, no sé cómo explicarte cómo es que tengo los recuerdos, tal vez Michael ya te explico todo. Si conocí a Michael o Dumbledore como fue que lo conocí en mi juventud o en la juventud de mi otra yo, cuando lo vi la primera vez no me conoció, pero seguí frecuentando el lugar donde trabajaba con la esperanza de que algún día me reconociera y me contara lo que paso con mi hijo, fue hasta hace 3 años que un día me llamo Lily, mi corazón brinco de emoción, alguien podría decirme de la fortuna de mi pequeño hijo; lo que me contó me causo rabia, indignación y miedo, miedo por mi hijo, por aquel pequeño al que deje a la suerte de un ser terrible, aunque en medio de todo el terror sentí felicidad, felicidad por saber que aunque no estuve a su lado para protegerlo, mi sacrificio lo protegió, mientras él siga con vida yo soy feliz._

_Solo te pido un favor, cuando veas a mi hijo, a mi pequeño Harry dile que lo amo, que lamento haberlo dejado, pero lamento haber muerto, si tuviera un deseo pidiera haber estado con él, cuidarlo, abrazarlo, consentirlo, es mi pequeño. Y si tuviera que morir por él lo haría mil y una veces. Dile que lo amamos, que sus papas lo aman, y aunque no sea la verdadera Lily Potter, lo amo con la misma intensidad que la que amo a Daniel, ya que en él está mi Harry, mi pequeño mago. Dile que nunca lo olvidare, ni aunque muera en todas las dimensiones existentes él será mi pequeño por siempre._

_Sabes, debí haber notado algo la primera vez que ti vi, creo que estaba ciega o no quería imaginar que alguien aparte de mi y Dumbledore pudieran hacer este viaje, vi como mirabas la foto de mi hijo, se que lo quieres, tal vez no como te quiere mi hijo, pero le quieres, se que él es feliz con tu amistad, Michael me lo dijo, y me siento feliz por él por tener tan buenos amigos. También te preguntas como es que tengo los recuerdos de Lily Evans, fue una escalofriante sorpresa cuando apareció y más cuando obtuve todos sus recuerdos, el dolor que sentí por haber perdido todo lo que amaba… yo Geraldine en ese momento deje de serlo y me convertí en Lily Potter, y sufrí por el futuro de mi pequeño hijo. Quisiera verte Hermione, eres alguien importante para Harry y quiero ayudarte, Dumbledore me explico muchas cosas y tal vez te pueden servir, solo dime cuando y donde y yo iré._

_Gracias Hermione, gracias por cuidar de Harry, dile que lo amo, ojala pudiera venir así como lo has hecho tú y tu amigo, ruego que sea posible y que pueda tenerlo en mis brazos por unos instantes, que sepa que lo quiero con todo mi ser, y saber que él me quiere y me perdona por abandonarlo tan pequeño._

_Gracias por estar siempre con él._

_Geraldine R. – Lilian P._

"nunca verá su madre, si existía la oportunidad de que Harry viajara y la conociera.. pero no, no lo podrá abrazar, solo tendrá una tumba a la que visitar aquí tambien" – Draco no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir en ese instante, aquella mujer deseaba ver a su otro hijo, abrazarlo tal vez llorar a su lado de felicidad – "ahora vez porque me siento culpable?"

"no, aun no lo veo"

"tú mismo lo has dicho Draco, no hemos hecho nada para regresar, y si en vez de estar dedicándonos a este mundo como lo hemos hecho hubiéramos estado trabajando en regresar ya Harry estaría aquí" – Draco se acerco a la cama donde estaba sentada ella, y sin importarle lo que le dijera la abrazo permitiendo que desahogara todo en sus brazos

"Potter te quiere, te quiere porque has estado para él, no te reprochara nada"

"es verdad lo que dijiste?"

"claro que si, Potter no lo hará, eres importante para él!"

"no, no eso, eso que me acompañarías a ver a Daniel"

"Por supuesto, ponte hermosa como siempre, e iremos a ver a tu amigo" – le dijo Draco

"gracias, gracias por escucharme"

"siempre estaré ahí para ti" – dijo él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levanto para darle privacidad

Hermione no sabía porque, pero sentía que su corazón se relajaba cuando Draco estaba cerca, toda la culpa que sentía por la muerte de los padres de Daniel, la culpa por no haber escuchado lo que tenía que decirle Geraldine, o la culpa de que Harry no verá por segunda vez el rostro de su madre ni de su padres, ni abrazarlos desapareció. Se arreglo, estaba dispuesta a consolar a su amigo, a darle todo el apoyo que le daría a Harry, a ser para él el hombro en el cual desahogarse.

Salió de la habitación y vio a Draco sentado en el sofá, tenía el cabello despeinado, y le pareció hermoso, el corazón le golpeo en el pecho, golpe que incluso lo oyó, pero al segundo golpe supo que era la puerta, se apresuro a caminar hacia ella para abrir y despejar así el pensamiento que le había cruzado por su cabeza. En la puerta estaba Daniel, se veía alterado, incluso olía un poco a licor

"Daniel, que te paso?" – pregunto preocupada por el chico

"A mí? Nada… solo que ayer enterré a mis padres, la chica que me gusta no me hace caso, todos me miran como compadeciéndome, y ahora resulta que hasta estoy loco, de ahí nada más" – respondió Daniel con sarcasmo pasando por la puerta

"Daniel" – dijo despacio Hermione

"Daniel? No se te hace raro decirme así? Tal vez no sé, me querrías llamar Harry Potter"

"Qué?" – pregunto esta vez Draco

"Harry es un amigo, te acuerdas que te conté de él"

"Si me acuerdo, pero nunca me dijiste que lo vería a través de UN MALDITO ESPEJO!"

"Un espejo? Daniel, estas ebrio" – dijo Hermione acercándose a él

"NO!" – Grito Daniel – "dime Hermione, dime que no estoy loco, dime que es el dolor que me hizo ver eso, dímelo por favor" – dijo él sentándose derrotado, Hermione lo abrazo, y el lloro como un niño pequeño en los brazos de ella

"como es eso del espejo?" – pregunto Draco cuando vio que se había tranquilizado

"es una locura" – comenzó diciendo Daniel – "seguramente fue mi borrachera"

"y que viste?" – volvió a preguntar

"estaba borracho en mi cuarto, de pronto el espejo me hablo, dijo que era mago o algo así"

"eso es todo? Como conseguiste el nombre?" – pregunto de nuevo

"desperté mareado, y seguía ahí y me dijo soy Harry Potter, no espere a que mi locura siguiera con la historia y salí corriendo hacia acá" – dijo él asustado – "estoy loco lo sé" – Hermione giro el rostro hacia Draco y estaba tan desconcertado como ella, pero comprobaron en ese instante que Daniel no estaba loco ya que alguien la llamaba – "Por Dios! Me escucho, hasta aquí mi locura me sigue!"

"Hermione!" – se escucho con claridad salir el llamado desde la habitación, Draco y ella voltearon hacia el mismo lugar

"ustedes, ustedes también lo escuchan?" – Pregunto nervioso Daniel – "ustedes, por favor no"

"Hermione" – ella se levanto y corrió hacia su cuarto, Draco la siguió y atrás de él Daniel – "Hermione!" – ahí estaba el reflejo de Harry, su típicas gafas, su cabello despeinado, su cicatriz, su uniforme del colegio, y su sonrisa

"Harry? Oh Harry!" – dijo ella acercándose al espejo

"no lo puedo creer, entonces es…. Ustedes… yo… vomitare" – dijo Daniel corriendo hacia el baño, los tres vieron como cerraba la puerta

"Harry" – dijo feliz Hermione

"como has estado? Donde estas?" – pregunto Harry

"estoy bien, estamos bien" – corrigió – "estamos en una dimensión alterna según nos explico Michael"

"Michael quien es él? No importa…tengo que sacarte de ahí Mione!" – dijo Harry, vio como Draco se acercaba a su amiga – "ALEJATE DE ELLA MALFOY" – gritó él, su voz se encerró en toda la habitación – "JURO QUE SI LE HAS HECHO DAÑO TE MATARE"

"soy un asesino?" – pregunto Daniel saliendo del cuarto de baño, estaba pálido – "cómo es posible, existe la magia?"

"por supuesto que existe, ella es una bruja y yo soy un mago" – dijo Draco

"a ti no te creo" – dijo Daniel y miro a Hermione

"existe la magia Daniel, Draco y yo no somos de aquí te acuerdas que te dije eso?" – Pregunto ella él asintió –" y eso es, no pertenecemos a este mundo, somos del mundo de él" – dijo señalando al espejo en donde Harry se saludaba así mismo

"por Dios, ahora entiendo, USTEDES ME VOLVIERON LOCO!" – dijo Daniel - "NO SOY ESTUPIDO, SEGURAMENTE ES ALGUN TRUCO BARATO!"

"no Daniel, es verdad mira ni Emma ni Tom son nuestros hermanos, en realidad somos nosotros pero los que pertenecemos a este mundo" – dijo desesperada Hermione

"ME VAN A DECIR ENTONCES QUE EXISTEN VAMPIROS, ZOMBIES Y ESAS COSAS!"

"en realidad existe todo eso, existen Dragones, sirenas y así" – dijo Draco muy relajado, Hermione lo miro mal vio como la expresión de incredulidad aparecía en el rostro de Daniel, así que fue hacia su gaveta en donde tenía guardada su varita

"esto es una varita y con ella hacemos magia mira" – hizo un pequeño hechizo que seguramente en Hogwarts hubiera resultado muy catastrófico

"en nuestro mundo, existe la magia, y ella nos trajo aquí, tu mamá lo sabía" – dijo Draco cuando Daniel se quedo sin palabras

"MI MADRE! MI MAMA ERA NORMAL!"

"Y NOSOTROS LO SOMOS RADCLIFFE!"

"Hermione" – llamo Harry – "mi madre…" – los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas

"Yo, lo siento Harry… yo no…"

"no tienes que preocuparte Hermione, no te niego que hubiera querido verla, ver a ambos, pero he estado toda mi vida sin ellos"

"Mis padres… ellos tambien?" – pregunto Daniel acercándose al espejo

"desde que era pequeño, creo que debes sentarte, te contare como es mi vida acá, tu vida por así decirlo" – dijo Harry, Draco y Hermione los dejaron solos, y aunque Hermione quería conversar con su amigo, preguntarle que ha averiguado con respecto al hechizo tenía que darle espacio a Daniel

"tienes un buen amigo Hermione" – dijo Draco a su espalda

"es más que un amigo Draco, es mi hermano"

"estas feliz?"

"no sé si es felicidad lo que siento, me siento triste por Daniel, por Emma y por Tom, y feliz porque he vuelto a ver al Harry que conozco" – dijo ella volteando a verlo – "y tú?"

"me siento triste"

"triste?"

"si, sabes por qué?" – Ella negó – "porque aquí obtuve más de lo que he conseguido en veinte años de mi vida en este mundo, conseguí conocerme, tratar a los demás como personas y no como inferiores, y…"

"y?" – dijo ella, no entendió porque pero su corazón latió rápidamente al verlo así

"y conocí el amor" – Hermione pensó inmediatamente en el beso que le vio darle a Valeri, su expresión cambio y sintió un rencor, no por él sino por la rubia de su compañera

"te enamoraste… creo que será difícil cuando regreses"

"difícil? Si eso pienso"

"Emma una vez me dijo que tal vez podríamos llevarnos a alguien, podrías intentarlo si es que las amas y si se puede claro" – dijo ella, Draco no podía contenerse, como es que era tan ciega! Cuando lo ha visto a él Draco Malfoy tratar a alguien como la trata a ella?

"tal vez lo haga" – dijo él, Hermione mordió su labio inferior, quería llorar, y lo hizo

"porque lloras?"

"acaso no es obvio!" – dijo ella bruscamente – "con todo esto, lo de Daniel, lo de Harry, Emma y Tom, no aguanto por eso" – su mente y su corazón pensaban distintos y se sintió confusa

"sabes lo que me gusta hacer cuando no aguanto la situación?" – pregunto Draco acercándose a ella – "y siempre me funciona"

"que cosa" – dijo ella limpiándose con rabia las lagrimas, Draco se acerco mas a ella, pensó que tal vez la abrazaría, eso hacia ella cuando sus amigos se sentían mal, pero no, sintió como los labios de él tomaban posición de los suyos lo empujo alejándolo de su cuerpo – "pero! Eres un idiota Malfoy"

"si lo soy, y me disculpo por ello, y me vuelvo a disculpar por segunda vez"

"eh?!" – fue un error ya que Draco volvió a besarla, ella sintió como él movía sus labios, no pensó, ni siquiera imagino que sus labios fueran cálidos, sentía que el piso se movía a sus pies, ¿estaría temblando? Le correspondió, correspondió al beso que tan ansiosamente pedía Draco, le permitió el acceso a su lengua, se olvido de todo cuando su boca era recorrida por él, como su mano se movía por su espalda, ¿beso así a Valeri? Algo en su cabeza hizo clic y lo separo violentamente de sus labios y le dio una cachetada

"ES UN… COMO TE ATREVES… ME BESAS A MI Y DICES QUE AMAS A VALERI!" – grito Hermione

"Qué? Cuando he dicho que yo?"

"NO DEJAS DE SER EL MALFOY QUE CONOCI!, TAN SLYTHERIN JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS, SOLO TU VALES, TANTAS PALABRAS BONITAS QUE DICES Y LOS HECHOS?"

"YA BASTA!" – grito igual Draco – "CUANDO HE DICHO QUE AMO A VALERI? ACASO ESAS GREÑAS QUE TIENES POR CABELLO NO TE DEJA VER? MIRAME DIME SI EL DRACO MALFOY QUE CONOCISTE EN HOGWARTS HUBIERA HECHO TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI, SI TE HUBIERA BESADO, SI NO QUISIERA ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO A TU LADO!"

"Qué?" – dijo atónita

"QUE TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO A TI, QUIERO A LA HIJA DE MUGGLES, A LA AMIGUITA DE POTTER, A TI HERMIONE GRANGER" – se tranquilizo – "A ti"

"Eh, el del espejo quiere hablar contigo Hermione" – dijo Daniel interrumpiendo a ambos, Hermione miro a Draco, no sabía que decir, y antes de decir algo tenía que aclarar que sentía por él. Camino rumbo a su habitación pasando por lado de Daniel – "tú no eres adecuado para ella" – dijo Daniel cuando estuvieron solos

"a si? Y quien es adecuado para ella? Acaso tu?" – pregunto Draco, vio como le regalaba una leve sonrisa

"no lo sé, solo sé que tú le terminaras haciendo dañando"

* * *

**Sally Elizabeth HR: **Si pobrecito de Daniel, aunque estuvo bien que justo apareciera Harry ahí tal vez la borrachera y el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres hubiera hecho una estupidez.

**Malfoy29: **aquí va lo último que querías saber no? El contenido de la carta de Geraldine, la aparición de otros personajes puede ser, aunque ya hay algunos y creo que la mayoría se puede confundir con tantos nombres y asociarlos con su respectivo personaje

**Solunarox: **jajaja es la primera vez que me dicen que estoy intensa jaja pero es bueno no que experimentes las lectoras tantos sentimientos mientras leen, a mi me gusta eso cuando leo incluso lloro y rio a carcajadas que los que están a mi alrededor me ven como si estuviera loca…

**LucyTheMarauder: **creo que a todos nos da tristeza que otra vez Harry o en este caso Daniel pierda a sus padres de nuevo. Si Harry apareció al fin! Ahora hay que ver como hacen los tres para que tanto Hermione como Draco regresen tal vez con otro hechizo? Quien sabe

**Trix Black Malfoy: **muchas gracias

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **seguramente me creeras muy mala por matarlos, y en realidad lo soy, la muerte de ellos se me cruzo de un momento a otro, y ya pues, además la muerte de ambos tiene un objetivo, uno para que aparezca otro personaje importante

**Mei Fanel: **jaja si creo que si le diera un golpe en la cabeza a Draco por andarse metiendo con esa rubia, pero no creo que ella utilice a Daniel para su venganza con el rubio, ni creo que lo bese por consolarlo, es Hermione de la que hablamos.. muchas gracias por leer es un gusto saber que te ha gustado

**Luladark: **si Harry lo logro y ahora el pobre Daniel cree que está loco, por suerte aun pueden hacer un poquito de magia para demostrar que si existe la magia!

**MeryLune: **primero que todo… Al fin! Mujer sí que me has tenido esperando! Espero que no te tardes en subir la segunda parte eh… yo sigo con que tu bebe es una niña no sé porque jajaja.. Además no creo que tu bebe te haya causado amnesia, te crecerá la nariz… ahora yo ya viví eso obtener el título es difícil mucho movimiento, ve aquí luego allá y es peor en tu estado pero creo que tu bebe si te deja hacer todo, es buen niño aunque sea hijito de una slytherin , o tal vez porque salió a su papá muggle. Por favor no utilices tus dotes de adivina aun jaja. De cómo supo Harry el nombre de Daniel se sabrá mas adelante, pero creo que fue en el funeral. Eres mala dijiste que cero amenazas y a la final me sales con una!

**Potter-jou: **gracias

**Jaja no me acuerdo a quien fue que le dije la posibilidad de que Draco se le declarara a gritos a Hermione, jaja, les gusto? si? no? ...Saben por casi y no subo el capitulo, es que he tenido mucho trabajo! De un lado a otro, sube y baja escaleras y asi, pero como las quiero a todas me esforcé… por eso espero muchos reviews de todas ustedes.. las quiero! besitos**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"me ayudas con una batido Draco" – dijo Valeri sonriéndole, esperó hasta que las demás meseras se alejaran de la barra – "sabes, me preguntaba que cuando salimos"

"salir?" – pregunto Draco

"si, ya sabes, tu…yo…juntos" – cada palabra ella rodeaba la barra y se acercaba mas a Draco – "me encanto el beso, fue magistral" – su tono provocador le estaba afectando a Draco

"escucha Valeri, lo que pasó ese día.."

"no sabes cuánto soñé por ese momento, seguramente en nuestra nueva salida podremos hacer otras cosas" – un dedo de ella comenzó a recorrer el contorno de su rostro, Draco arqueo una ceja acaso ella le estaba ofreciendo algo? Un fuerte golpe hizo que ambos giraran el rostro, ahí se encontraba Hermione

"mi mesa está esperando la orden de papas fritas y batidos" – pronuncio despacio Hermione, Draco pasó su mirada de ella a la rubia que tenía casi encima de él así que empleando su tono más seductor se dirigió a una

"me encantaría saber que mas tienes que dar Valeri, que te parece si me enseñas hoy?" – dijo Draco, Valeri sonrió de oreja a oreja – "en dos minutos estará listo tu pedido Hermione" – la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco hizo que Hermione apretara con fuerza el bloc que tenía en su mano, pero ella no quería demostrar que le afectaba, no cuando aun no le había respondió a su declaración. Valeri salió de atrás del mostrador y se dirigió a atender una mesa

"no logro entenderte Draco, dice que me quieres pero coqueteas con otra!"

"si te quiero" – dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos – "pero la pregunta es…tu que siente por mi?"

Hermione se puso nerviosa, había evadido el tema por una semana con la escusa de reunirse con Harry y ayudar a Daniel – "pues yo… no se" – dijo despacio

"Hermione, Daniel está afuera" – dijo una pelinegra camarera del local, ella le dirigió una mirada rápida a Draco

"me imagino que no me das una respuesta por que estas confundida con Daniel y ahora Potter que también aparece y hace que recuerdes viejos sentimientos?"

"claro que no! Daniel y Harry son amigos casi hermanos!...además no sé porque te tengo que dar explicaciones" – dijo ella saliendo rápidamente, vio sentado a Daniel en una de las mesas y se acerco a saludarlo

"Hola" – saludo Daniel

"hola Daniel"

"te acuerdas de lo que conversamos hace dos días?" – pregunto Daniel

"sobre lo de Ginny?" – pregunto un poco dudosa

"si" – respondió él – "aun no entiendo cómo es que paso?!"

"pues ya te dije, ella estuvo enamorada de Harry desde que lo conoció, y un día Harry se enamoro, ella es una gran chica"

"si, Bonnie también" – dijo Daniel – "Harry me prometió que hoy la conocería"

"se han hecho muy amigos" – dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa

"suena raro, digo, hacerse amigo de uno mismo pero siendo diferentes… como va tu asunto?"

"seguimos en lo mismo, los hechizos que utilizamos no funcionan aquí, así que tenemos que esperar hasta que se cumpla su objetivo"

"no me refería a eso" – dijo Daniel – "me refería a lo del beso"

"ah eso" – Hermione se ruborizo un poco – "bueno, no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema"

"no te imagino con él, ya sabes por lo que me he enterado él es como un Hitler en tu mundo contigo"

"Harry exagera, él no es tan malo, solo fue educado así"

"por favor Hermione no lo defiendas… por razón te trataba de esa forma cuando lo conocí, por eso me cayó mal desde ese momento, no lo soporto ni aquí ni allá"

"él es buena persona, solo tienes que cruzar su caparazón" – no entendía porque lo defendía, pero tenía que hacerlo

"me acompañaras cuando me presente a mi novia?" – pregunto él cambiando de tema

"no es tu novia Daniel, es la novia de Harry…aunque Bonnie está soltera y al parecer muy interesada en ti"

"si… pero…aun estas metida en mi corazón" – dijo Daniel

"si, así como estoy metida en el corazón de Harry como hermana, es así como me ves"

"tú no sabes cómo es que te veo, no eres yo…en fin…me acompañas?"

"no puedo" – dijo ella – "tengo trabajo" – sabía que era una mentira, tenía que salir de una duda y quería solucionarlo ya!

"está bien, te contare como fue todo" – dijo Daniel – "nos veremos mañana?"

"por supuesto" – Daniel se marcho con un beso en la mejilla por parte de Hermione, ella fue a recoger el pedido de su mesa, mientras se acercaba escucho hablar a Valeri con la pelinegra que le aviso de la visita de Daniel

"y entonces saldrán hoy?" – pregunto la pelinegra

"Por supuesto, está loco por mi"

"y a donde irán?"

"me dijo que me llevaría a cenar, y después de eso lo llevare a mi casa" – dijo Valeri

"lo vas a espantar al pobre"

"Draco espantado? Por favor... se nota que es un hombre de experiencia" – Hermione tenía que saber hasta qué punto llegaría esa salida, tal vez viendo todo aclararía los sentimientos por él, pero y si la afectaban?

"Te estoy hablando!" – dijo Draco

"lo siento"

"aquí está tu pedido, ve a llevarlo antes que se impacienten los clientes" – ella tomo la charola y se encamino a servir a la mesa

La tarde pasó rápido, pronto se encontraron cruzando la puerta de la casa de Emma, no había nadie, seguramente ella estaría en el trabajo, vio como Draco iba hacia el baño seguramente para arreglarse y salir con Valeri, pasaba mas aquí que Tom decidió dejarle ropa para que se cambiara a su antojo, ella tenía planeado todo así que se dirigió al baño que tenía en su habitación y arreglarse para salir también.

"a donde iras?" – pregunto Draco cuando estuvieron en la sala

"yo? Eh.. bueno.. yo… iré donde Daniel! Si eso!"

"y por eso estas nerviosa?"

"no, es que veré a Ginny, tengo mucho que contarle" – ella sabía que no era buena mintiendo, así que desvió la mirada

"está bien" – dijo dudoso el rubio – "ojala te vaya bien, yo saldré… ya sabes"

"si ya se!" – dijo ella en un tono duro aunque no deseo eso, vio por el rabillo del ojo una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Malfoy

"bueno, entonces nos veremos después" – dijo él y con un rápido movimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla de la chica y salió corriendo

"este atrevido! Me da un beso y sale con otra! Ahhh" – dijo ella furiosa, pero todo coraje se le fue cuando se acordó que tenía que salir corriendo, su objetivo se le escapaba. Hermione se había propuesto seguir a Draco, quería saber si sentía alguna clase de celos al verlo con esa, aunque sabía que sentía algo cuando los veía juntos, pero eso no eran celos según ella. Ahora después de que se entero de los sentimientos de Draco, en su interior había cambiado muchas cosas, o solo recién se había dado cuenta que todo eso tenía oculto en alguna parte de su corazón. Como sea se embarco en un taxi siguiendo al otro vehículo donde iba Malfoy.

Bajo en un restaurante, entonces todo lo que le dijo Valeri a la pelinegra era verdad! Y si ella le hacía algo? Si lo emborrachaba y abusaba de él? Si se enamoraba de ella? Pronto su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente en su pecho, pero ella lo asoció a que era la adrenalina de espionaje que surgía dentro de ella, entro y los vio en una mesa lejana así que se sentó en una mesa oculta tras una enorme planta, pronto pasaron quince minutos, veía como sonreía ella, como él hacia su típica mueca de sonrisa, sonrió con él, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio como ella tomaba su mano, vio por debajo de la mesa como Valeri le sobaba la pierna con su pie, esa era una completa zorra! Y él? Acaso no pensaba hacer algo? No se supone que él la quería? Pero no él llevo la mano de ella a sus labios, vio como ella se ponía a su lado sin importarle nada, y lo besaba y él otra vez se dejaba besar por ella.

"el muy idiota!" - Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla pero la limpio rápido, no tenia que llorar si se supone que no lo quería, pero, no lo quería? Su corazón parecía opinar distinto a su cabeza, sintió como se comprimía en su pecho, como lloraba en silencio cuando vio al hurón bello besando a esa escuálida rubia, no podía seguir ahí así que decidió que era momento de salir del lugar, con la frente en alto, ya cuando lo viera de nuevo le diría que no lo quiere.

Se puso de pie, viendo primero hacia la mesa en donde ellos estaban y se fijo que no veían hacia el lugar donde estaba ella, se levanto viendo hacia ellos, salió de ahí rápido, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta se tropezó con alguien.

"Oh aquí estas" – dijo Tom, se le veía ansioso, nervioso, que le pasaría

"si, yo" – comenzó a decir Hermione

"ella es mi novia" – dijo Tom sorprendiendo a Hermione, él vio el desconcierto en ella por lo que se puso a su lado rápidamente, se fijo a quien se dirigía él y vio al gran Lucius Malfoy en persona – "por favor ayúdame" – dijo en su oído

"al fin, pensé que nos dejaría esperando señorita Watson" – dijo el hombre

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Tom y luego vio al hombre frente a ella – "Eh, no, eh, preferí llegar temprano señor Jason" – ese era su nombre verdad? Se suponía que su nuera debería saberlo

El sonrió – "mi hijo me ha dicho que es modelo, veo que tiene muy buen gusto en chicas, y él se ve que es muy feliz a su lado"

"si él es feliz yo soy feliz" – le dijo Hermione, sintió como Tom le daba un leve beso en su mejilla, y le sonrió

"oh por favor, son novios y se besan en la mejilla? No se avergüence por mi presencia, se que los jóvenes son muy efusivos en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto"

"padre, no es el lugar" – dijo Tom evidentemente nervioso, Hermione vio como miraba alrededor esperando ver a su verdadera novia

"oh por favor, no complacerías jovencita a este decrepito viejo, que lo que más desea es ver a su único hijo feliz? Además como que si fuera la primera vez que se besan en público"

"bueno, nosotros… porque llegamos a este tema?" – pregunto Tom, veía a Hermione y le pedía disculpas con su mirada

"pues hijo, lo que más quería tu madre es verte con una buena mujer y saber que ella te quería" – dijo el hombre

"yo, si lo quiero?" – dijo Hermione

"ves, ella quiere un beso tuyo"

"ella no ha dicho eso padre, será mejor que entremos, Her digo Emma debe de tener frio, verdad?"

"si" – respondió Hermione

"entonces con más razón, dicen que un beso calienta el cuerpo y el alma, o es que a poco no se besan ustedes?" – Tom conocía a su padre, no por algo era su padre, y sabía perfectamente que insistirá hasta que la bese, pero como le explicaba que ella no era su novia, que su novia se había retrasado, pero no, como conocía a la perfección a su padre y sabia que odiaba que le hagan esperar y cuando vio a Hermione salir del lugar lo único que se le ocurrió fue inventarse que era su novia y asi no odie a la verdadera?, pero como la iba a besar? No era Emma. Vio a Hermione y con su mirada le pidió disculpas

"Yo …?" – vio como Hermione lo veía

"está bien, creo, pero tendríamos que.." – iba diciendo Hermione, Tom sabía lo que le quería decir

"si, luego le digo eso a tu hermana" – él se acerco despacio a Hermione, sintió como sus labios se unían a los suyos, y aunque se pareciera a Emma no eran igual besar a Hermione que a su novia, estuvieron así tal vez unos segundos, cuando se separaron su padre ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba Emma con evidente confusión.

"Así que no me quieres a mi pero a él sí?" – dijo Draco, ambos voltearon a ver al otro rubio.

"no es lo que parece" – dijo Hermione rápidamente tanto a Emma como a Draco

"sabes que Granger, no trates de explicar nada, las acciones dicen más que mil palabras" – dijo con tono evidente de fastidio, Valeri se acerco y vio a todos consternados

"nos vamos?" – pregunto la rubia, Draco paso la mirada de ella, hacia Tom y Hermione y luego a Emma que seguía en shock

"si, nos vamos" – respondió Draco

"Draco espera" – dijo Hermione siguiendo al rubio, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, pero él no le hizo caso, subió al vehículo de Valeri y los vio marcharse, vio hacia la puerta del restaurante y se fijo que Tom hablaba con Emma, tal vez explicándole y rogo que ella no mal interpretara la situación

"será mejor que me prestes tu ropa" – dijo Emma un poco molesta con ella, Hermione asintió, los tres entraron al local, Tom se dirigió a la mesa donde vio a su padre y ambas fueron al baño

"Tom te explico el porqué fue…"

"si lo hizo" – dijo Emma rápidamente mientras se pasaba la blusa por el cuello – "a él lo entiendo pero a ti? Cómo pudiste! Se supone que quieres a Draco!"

"yo no… él está con Valeri!"

"y por eso quieres entonces a Tom? Porque son iguales?"

"no claro que no! Lo que paso fue por ayudarlo a él, ayudarte a ti! Crees que no escuche cuando te decía como era su padre!" – dijo Hermione

"si, lo siento es solo que… solo no lo vuelvas a besar ok?" – Hermione asintió con la cabeza, vio como salía Emma del baño y quedaba sola.

* * *

**Potter-jou: **gracias, me encanta todo lo dramático en una historia

**Freed Marcos: **gracias, ojala la sigas leyendo y te guste como quedo todo en este capítulo, saludos desde Ecuador

**Mei Fanel: **no te gusta la pareja Daniel Hermione? Jaja no lo sabía. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, no sabía que me había quedado muy dramático, lo bueno es que me encanta el drama. Te gusto como le soltó todo su sentimiento Draco a Hermione? Espero tus comentarios de este capitulo

**Renesmee Black Cullen 1096: **a mí también me dio risa, me acuerdo que a alguien le respondí como posibilidad ese tipo de declaración pero fue algo que se me cruzo por la cabeza en ese instante aunque luego que leí bien mi respuesta y de cómo tomaba sentido el capitulo pues decidí ponerlo así… al fin! Harry apareció, seguramente tuvieron una larga charla entre Daniel y Harry ya que hasta le va a presentar a Ginny! Será que con eso Daniel acepte a Bonnie? Tú qué opinas? Aunque según dijo el sigue queriendo a Hermione

**Malfoy29: **gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo leer tu comentario, aunque no sabía que lo mío era talento jaja pero me agrado mucho ojala y sea así como Cassandra Clare que comenzó en fan fiction escribiendo historias de Harry Potter y ahora es una gran escritora de la saga Cazadores de Sombras jaja por cierto me encanta esa historia ya me he leído cuatro libros… ahora no creo que conmigo suceda lo mismo, pero es bueno soñar no? Ya sabes cualquier duda que tengas con gusto te la responderé

**Sally Elizabeth HR: **no sabes cuánto me costó escribir la carta, me imaginaba ser ella, como seria saber que deje a mi hijo solo en medio de una guerra y con un maniático tras él, me imaginaba tener el conocimiento de mi muerte y de una vida que jamás recuperare, me imaginaba las ansias de poder contactarme con el hijo que deje atrás y pedirle disculpas por haberlo dejado. Si me imagino que habrá sentido Daniel cuando los vio besándose, incluso que sentiría Harry si es que él le llega a comentar lo que vio ¿te imaginas? Gracias por siempre comentar, espero saber qué piensas de este nuevo capítulo.

**Adrit126: **Hola Adrit al tiempo que vuelvo a saber de ti jaja, si suponía que estabas ocupada, una pregunta… te leíste varios caps de una? Si es así me imagino cómo deben de estar tus ojos, rojos como si hubieras llorado, lo digo por experiencia ya que yo he hecho eso varias veces jaja.. la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta como pareja Harry y Ginny, por eso en mi otra historia la había puesto con Thomas, pero como en esta historia a Hermione la puse de pareja con el lindo de Draco, pues no me quedo de otra que ponerlos como pareja a esos dos. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y saber así si te gusta el capitulo. Qué opinas de la situación de paso entre Hermione y Tom? Y peor cuando lo vieron Draco y Emma? o.O

**LucyTheMarauder: **a mí también me causo gracia, dime si tu hubieras estado en su lugar como hubieras actuado? Acaso no se supone que tu reflejo no habla por si solo a menos que tu hables solita con él? Y peor si tú dices algo y el espejo te contesta! Yo hubiera ido directo a un centro de salud declarándome loca jaja. Por suerte Daniel lo tomo bien después, claro después que Hermione medio le mostro algo de magia, ya sabes no pueden hacer mucha en ese mundo.

**Pucca. Chokolatito: **ajaja me encanta leerte siempre, siempre tienes algo lindo que decir gracias… jaja si verdad? No había visto eso, tres hombres que de alguna forma han tocado el corazón de Hermione… uhhh jajaja… que harías en su situación? Dime tu a quien escogerías.

**Solunarox: **gracias, me imagino la subida y bajada de tus emociones, de cómo pasaste de lo triste a lo bizarro por parte de Daniel y luego a esa declaración a gritos por parte de Draco, creo que los últimos capítulos han sido así verdad? Tanto sentimentalismo, y de pronto zas algo paso y cambio todo… este capítulo es igual? Yo creo que no y tú?


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPIITULO 20**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

"Hermione me ayudas?" – pregunto Tom mientras entraba con varios cartones al departamento

"claro" – Hermione se apresuro a ayudar a su rubio amigo – "cuantas cosas te faltan?"

"unos cuantos cartones mas y termino de subir todo" – un rastro de sudor cubría la espalda de Tom – "será mejor que me apresure quiero tener todo listo antes que llegue Emma" – Tom le sonrió y salió de nuevo por la puerta

"si quieres te paso una cubeta para tu baba" – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Hermione lo miro sorprendida

"no estoy babeando por Tom!" – Dijo Hermione furiosa, pero se calmo – "porque has estado huyendo de mi?"

"huir de ti? Por favor Granger"

"oh veo que regresamos a tratarnos por el apellido Malfoy" – dijo Hermione – "no me has contado que tal te fue con Valeri"

"y porque tendría que contarte en primer lugar? Además si de confidencias se trata tu tampoco me has dicho que tal besa Felton, aunque sus besos deben ser igual a los míos"

Hermione callo, ella si supo la diferencia entre un beso de Tom y de Draco, y por más que odiara admitirlo los de Draco hacia que su cuerpo deseara mas – "no es igual, digo, has probado los besos de Emma? seguramente será distinto" – ella se reprendió mentalmente después que dijo aquello, acaso le estaba sugiriendo que compare su beso con un beso de Emma? y si le daba ideas? Pero por la expresión en el rostro del chico intuyo que lo estaba considerando, ambos giraron hacia la puerta, Tom volvía a entrar con una enorme caja y la puso en el suelo

"oye Tomas" – comenzó diciendo Draco – "que pensarías si beso a tu chica?"

"hazlo y lo averiguaras" – respondió el otro – "como actúas Malfoy cuando alguien pretende lo que es tuyo? Acaso solo le sonríes y listo? Además porque de la pregunta estúpida"

"tu besaste a Hermione" – dijo como si nada

"si pero fue por fuerza mayor, además que tiene que ver ella? Tu estas preguntando por Mi Novia" – dijo Tom – "a no ser que"

"a no ser que que? Mejor ve y sigue haciendo eso que estás haciendo y déjame tranquilo"

"no me vas a ayudar!" – exclamo Tom

"no, tu eres él que se está mudando no yo"

"pero también hay cosas tuyas!"

"y? tu eres el que decidió mudarnos , así que tu hazte cargo" – dijo Draco, mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá y cruzaba ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza, Hermione se fijo en su pose, y se veía como foto de portada, con esa camisa blanca que se ajustaba a cada musculo, ella podía ver el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración, se pregunto que se sentiría pasar su mano por su pecho, tendría algún punto débil en él, algún punto sensible – "sé que soy espectacular, pero deberías hacer eso cuando estemos a solas" – Hermione se avergonzó terriblemente, sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, acaso se había quedado viéndolo y recorriendo su cuerpo tan descaradamente?

"yo..no..tu porque dices…eres asqueroso"

"ja, no soy yo la que estaba desnudándome con la vista" – vio como ella se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y le gusto

"yo no te estabas desnudando! Solo estaba…"

"solo estabas? pensando en mi cuerpo?"

Hermione se supo de pie escandalizada, no porque él la estuviera calumniado sino porque era verdad! – "acaso Valeri no es tu novia? Concéntrate en ella!" – fue rumbo a su habitación escucho como Draco se le reía y le dio más coraje, entro a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo, vio hacia el espejo y estaba vacío sentía la urgencia de gritarle a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese su amigo que está haciendo lo imposible por regresarlos

"que tiene que ver Valeri en que recorras en mi cuerpo?" – pregunto Draco cruzando la puerta y cerrándola

"pues que es tu novia no? No se supone que estés aquí haciéndome esa clase de preguntas"

"entonces te pregunto por qué besaste a Tomas"

"ya te dije que fue por ayudarlo! Acaso no escuchaste cuando le conto que su padre, TU padre no le gusta la impuntualidad"

"si, me lo dijiste, pero lo que no me has dicho es que tal besa él, su beso sabe igual al mío?"

"qué? Por favor Draco, quieres que compare besos? Acaso tú te has puesto a comparar el beso que por cierto me robaste con un beso de Emma o la dichosa Valeri, que seguramente es tu noviecita" – una suave sonrisa salió de los labios de Draco, no supo cómo pero Draco ya estaba atrás suyo

"cuando te dije que Valeri era mi novia?" – dijo Draco cerca de su oído, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sintió su aliento chocar sus mejilla

"bueno como… como te fuiste con ella seguramente tu…" – cerro los ojos con fuerza habían pensado en la posibilidad de que ambos hayan llegado a algo más que besos y al pensarlo sentía ganas de llorar de arrancarse el corazón y lanzarlo lejos de ahí

"te diré un secreto pero tú me responderás lo que te pregunte Ok" – Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, la voz no le salía, estaba nerviosa, tal vez por el secreto que le quería contar o tal vez por la cercanía de su cuerpo – "entre Valeri y yo no paso nada, la acompañe a casa y luego quise caminar, además tiene olor en los pies…ahora tú tienes que responderme lo del beso"

"yo no sabría como compararlos, apenas y recuerdo el beso"

"por eso no hay problema" – la giro y la beso antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione se sorprendió pero correspondió, sentía con él se aferraba a su cintura, como sus manos subían y bajaban en su espalda, enredo sus dedos en ese cabello rubio, sentía que podía entrar al cielo con solo un beso de él – "ahora puedes compararme?" – pregunto Draco separándose levemente de sus labios

"bueno, no lo sé, tal vez si…" – esas leves palabras las tomo como una invitación a probar nuevamente sus labios, Hermione los recibió con deseo, sintió como la levantaba del piso, así que enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, ya no pensaba, toda la realidad se le estaba esfumando de sus sentidos, para ella solo existía él y sus manos que la recorrían. Despertó de la realidad cuando escucho el suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación, abrió los ojos y se fijo que estaba en la cama, ¿Cuándo llegaron ahí? – "si?" – pregunto a quien quiera que estuviera afuera

"Hermione, Bonnie te está buscando" – le dijo Tom

"eh, si, eh voy en un segundo" – dijo ella, miro a Draco que estaba encima suyo, se sintió apenada aunque no sabía porque, debería sentirse aliviada ya que si no hubieran sido interrumpidos ¿Qué habría pasado?

"quieres que las acompañe?" – pregunto Draco

"acompañar?" – no sabía de que hablaba él

"si, recuerda que Radcliffe las invito a la empresa de su padre" – dijo Draco

"ah, es verdad…Draco yo"

"sé que me quieres Hermione, pero eres tan testaruda que no lo quieres admitir" – dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa, levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella – "y se también que yo soy igual a ti, pero no te quiero perder, eres lo más puro que ha tocado mi corazón" – él se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios

"sabes que algún día regresaremos, y cuando eso pase qué? Aun me seguirás queriendo en frente de tus amigos, de tus padres, de todos?"

"claro que sí, soy un Malfoy y lo que quiero lo defiendo así sea de mi mismo, y tú?"

"yo?" – Hermione pensó en Harry, recordó su forma de actuar el día en que lo vio la primera vez en el espejo, él odiaba a Draco, y Ron? Bah él no le importaba en estos momentos ni su opinión – "yo…aun no he dicho que te quiero" – Draco rio por su respuesta

"es verdad castaña, no has dicho que me quieres, y estoy seguro que cuando lo hagas no te importara la opinión de nadie" – dijo él – "ahora vamos antes que tu amiga entre por esa puerta"

* * *

"no sabes nada de este mundo Radcliffe" – dijo Ralph Fiennes sentado en un elegante sillón

"es verdad no sé nada, pero puedo aprender y según lo que me han contado ese contrato lo gano mi padre en nombre de la empresa, lucho por él y no dejare que lo tomes!"

"crees que me importa? Sabes que en vez de estar aquí frente a un niñito actor hubiera ido directo hacia los dueño del proyecto"

"y entonces qué haces aquí? Ve seguro atenderá al dueño de Imperio" – Daniel estaba fastidiado con esa visita y lo demostraba

"sabes que es lo que hago aquí muchacho, busco la fusión de las empresas, únete a mí y seremos poderosos, nadie podrá con nosotros"

"no busco el poder solo el existir, y si tú no estás conforme pues es tu problema" - Ralph Fiennes odiaba esta actitud era idéntico a su padre en ello, siempre prepotente, creyéndose capaz de todo

"estas conmigo o estás en mi contra Radcliffe, sabes que sin tu padre esta empresa no lograra mantenerse"

"seguiré el camino que trazo mi padre, y si él no decidió unirse a Imperio no lo hare yo, luchare por mantenerla a flote no solo por mi sino por los miles de empleados, ahora si no es molestia desearía que te retires tengo visitas" – Fiennes se puso de pie sin rastros de mal humor aunque por lo que había podido escuchar por su padre cuando vivía él era excelente mostrando paciencia y seguridad, no se dejaba llevar por nada.

"entonces es la guerra Radcliffe? Acaso no sabes cómo trato a los que se interponen en mi camino?"

"tal vez si lo sé, solo que aun tengo la esperanza que el ser humano no pasa sobre la vida de otros para lograr sus propósitos" – dijo Daniel – "pero tú sabes que la vida se acaba, de que vale todo lo que haces ahora si de todas formas todos vamos al mismo lado"

"no soy idiota niñito, pero todos me recordaran por lo que fui, y cuando piensen en mi pensaran en poder" – Fiennes salió de la oficina, recorrió con la mirada a las visitas de Daniel, vio que todos lo miraban y les regalo una sonrisa y siguió su camino, cuando ya estuvo fuera de la vista de los chicos cogió su teléfono para marcar un numero – "Helen? Dile a Spall que todo sigue en pie"

"Hola Daniel" – Bonnie saludo muy entusiasta, recorrió la distancia que la separaba del chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo

"quien era el que salió?" – pregunto Hermione

"Ralph Fiennes, dueño de la empresa Imperio, la competencia"

"y que hace aquí si es tu competencia?" – volvió a preguntar Hermione

"quiere la fusión, pero si mi padre no lo quiso yo tampoco"

"me dio escalofríos" – dijo Hermione, Bonnie la miro – "digo es un hombre atractivo, pero me dio miedo"

"se dé que hablas Hermi, las malas lenguas dicen que el está metido con la mafia" – dijo Daniel – "por cierto pensé que vendrían las dos"

"acaso tienes algún problema que este aquí?" – la voz de Draco tenía un tinte de fastidio

"que estés aquí no, mi problema es que estés con ellas"

"Daniel!" – lo reprendió Bonnie – "no le hagas caso Draco"

"nunca" – respondió Draco a Bonnie, miro a Hermione y le guiño un ojo, ella se ruborizo

* * *

**Sally : **Draco siempre ha sido orgulloso, pero en algún momento tenía que dejar de serlo así sea poquito no? Hermione piensa mucho en lo que pasara cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts ya que muchas veces las amistades interfieren en los sentimientos. Yo creo que Bonnie poco a poco está entrando al corazoncito de Daniel, y no creo que Harry sufra o tal vez si, no lo sé, pero si lo hace no ha de ser del mismo modo que sufre Daniel.

**Mei Fanel: **gracias, jaja a la final (según dijo Draco quien quita y sea mentira) no paso nada con Valeri, esa me cae mal es como muy regalada! ¿no te gusta la pareja Harry-Hermione? o.O, jajaja a mí me gusta la única que me cae mal es la pareja original Ron-Hermione la verdad estoy resentida con Rowling por eso :'( pero que se puede hacer?

**MeryLune: **si me encantan tus ideas aunque lo difícil es pensar en donde ponerlas jaja, oye a qué hora es que te duermes! Piensa en la niña! Por Dios! Ya tranquila 1,2,3 bueno haber yo no tengo la culpa! la culpa es tuya que no dejas para el día de mañana algo que leer :P jaja por cierto si note tu falta de comentario y eso que subí el capitulo el día que era, me imagine que algo tuvo que haber pasado jajaja oye no me robes al rubio si Hermione no lo quiere seguramente miles de brazos estarían dispuestos a aceptarlo y consolarlo… Mala fe esperare a que la niña este fuera de ti, sabes que cuando algo se contiene es peor? Así que recibirás toda la amenaza contenida durante este periodo y solo te diré "es tu culpa! Quien te mando a quedarte embarazada?! Mirare a la bebe y le diré: tú no tienes la culpa preciosa la culpa es de tu madre por no actualizar rápido como debería hacerlo, y no te preocupes que no le hare mucho daño"

**Pucca. Chokolatito: **jaja tu vida entonces a sido complicada y muy ciega si hiciste algo así… de verdad lo hiciste? Por favor dime que no dejaste ir a un chico que te quería y para remate que quisieras emparejarlo con otra!

**Adrit126: **gracias…gracias creo que eres la primera que se lee mi fic de una y que me dice que mi fic lo valió! De veras gracias… lo bueno de la situación de Hermione y Draco es que las reconciliaciones son súper buenas, aunque no estaban enojados como pareja, en realidad solo estaban distanciados por tanta confusión

**LucyTheMarauder: **yo también sentí lastima por ella en su momento, pero cuando estuvo en su cuarto sentí envidia! Tu no?

**Angy Malfoy: **uy creo que si, jaja pero lo bueno es que lo puedo arreglar y de la mejor manera para los protagonistas jajaja , Hermione es muy testaruda ni con horrendo besote le dice "Draco también te quiero" es una mujer desesperante! Lo bueno es que Draco quiere seguir conquistándola, ojala Valeri no arruine todo

**Pax399: **hola bienvenida a las que comentan! Gracias por leer el fic ojala te guste el capitulo espero saber de ti y de tu opinión de este capitulo

Gracias a todos por leer nos veremos la próxima semana


End file.
